Double Jeu
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Heero mène une double vie. Il est persuadé qu'il va savoir tout gérer sans problème. Seulement, le pot aux roses est découvert. Est ce qu'il va tout perdre ? Qui sera encore là pour l'aimer et le soutenir ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Relena, Sylvia, Duo.

Début d'écriture 28 octobre 2011

* * *

**Double jeu**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Après le putsch, Heero reste auprès de Relena. Il tient à instaurer des règles de protection que la jeune femme ne coure plus autant de risques pour mener à bien sa mission.

De toute façon, sa vie dans les colonies ne l'intéresse pas. Rien ne le retient là-bas. En suivant plusieurs cursus en même temps, il a obtenu les diplômes qu'il convoitait : gestion et sciences politiques. Gestion en cours du soir et sciences politiques durant la journée, personne ne l'attendait à cette époque autant s'occuper pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Malgré tout cela, il reste sans but réel dans la vie, autant qu'il fasse ce pourquoi il a été formé au départ, protéger la paix après l'avoir instaurée.

Pourtant, dès qu'il a fini sa journée de travail, il se sent vide, pas du tout à sa place dans l'Univers et c'est comme cela depuis l'épisode Noventa.

Même s'il se sait important pour Relena, qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, il lui arrive souvent de repartir en pensée vers Marseille. Il revoit Sylvia Noventa le menacer de son arme et l'insulter.

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tiré ? Cela aurait simplifié sa vie. Même la lettre de Madame Noventa ne lui a pas rendu d'espoir. Quoi qu'il fasse, il est mauvais. C'est en gros ce qu'il se rappelle des insultes de Sylvia.

-« Heero ! »

Ce dernier cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et s'étonne de se trouver assis dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque de Relena.

-« Où étais-tu encore parti ? » Sourit la blonde.

-« A Marseille. » Avoue le brun.

Il sait très bien que la jeune femme va comprendre l'allusion.

-« Si cela te tracasse autant, retourne là-bas, mets les choses au point. Vide l'abcès. Ce n'est pas bon de ressasser les choses sans avoir toutes les données en main. Vois avec moi ! Je t'ai poursuivi. J'ai fini par mettre la paix en danger. Si j'avais discuté directement avec toi au lieu de me monter la tête, j'aurai su que tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour moi autre qu'amicaux. »

-« Je ne sais pas. » Soupire le brun.

-« L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis cette époque. Elle n'a sûrement plus autant de rancœur. » Certifie la blonde. « De toute façon, ton travail est fini ici. »

-« Tu as sûrement raison. Je partirai demain. »

Le brun, après avoir réservé un billet d'avion et une correspondance, part avec tout ce qui lui appartient dans deux gros sacs de voyage. La façon dont Relena lui a signalé que son travail était fini lui faisait sentir qu'il était de trop à Sank, que sa présence n'était plus souhaitée.

µµµ

Après un long voyage, Heero prend un hôtel dans les environs de Marseille. Il doit encore faire des recherches pour savoir si Sylvia est toujours dans la région, la société Noventa spécialisée dans l'énergie renouvelable l'est en tout cas.

Comme son adresse n'est pas réellement cachée dans les fichiers de la société pour une personne capable de pirater certains réseaux informatique. Le brun met rapidement la main dessus.

Il décide de s'y rendre en soirée, un jour de semaine afin d'être sûr de la trouver chez elle.

Il aspire l'air à pleins poumons et expulse l'air avant de sonner à la porte. Il a préparé son introduction s'il tombe sur un garde. Il est surpris de se trouver né à né avec la jeune femme.

-« Heero Yuy ! Vous êtes bien le dernier auquel j'aurai pensé en venant ouvrir. Venez ne restez pas dehors. J'ai souvent regretté mon attitude, même si quand ma grand-mère m'a fait lire sa lettre je l'ai prise pour une folle. »

Le brun ne s'attendait pas à tout cela. Il était plutôt venu pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois, essayer d'oublier le passé pour mieux agir à la suite. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui pardonne afin de tourner la page et trouver un but à sa vie également. Cette dernière option était vraiment la plus vague.

Se faire pardonner aussi vite, Heero a une impression de gâchis. Cela allait trop vite même si la jeune femme avait réalisé le travail qu'il comptait lui faire faire.

Tout en discutant, Sylvia conduit Heero dans un salon meublé avec soin. Il n'y a pas trop de bibelots pour alourdir l'atmosphère. La photo du Général Noventa trône au-dessus d'un âtre où brûle un feu de bois.

Sur la table basse, il y a un roman policier avec un signet à l'intérieur.

-« Je vous ai interrompue dans votre lecture. »

-« C'est vrai qu'après une journée au travail j'aime bien lire pour me relaxer. » Avoue la blonde.

Elle s'installe dans le fauteuil et montre un autre en face d'elle au jeune homme avant d'ajouter.

-« Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

-« Je venais vous faire des excuses. Je n'arrête pas de ressasser cette histoire. »

La jeune femme s'avance sur son siège et lui attrape les mains.

-« J'aurais vraiment dû venir à Sank après le coup d'Etat. Cela fait également un long moment que je veux vous faire mes excuses. C'était la guerre, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que vous vous étiez fait manipuler par Treize Khushrenada. »

-« Un des nôtres s'en était rendu compte, j'aurai pu éviter ce drame et diminuer la guerre de plusieurs mois, il y aurait eu des vies épargnées. » Soupire Yuy.

Il ne cherche pas à récupérer ses mains. Toutes les fois où Relena lui prenait les mains, il n'avait jamais senti cette chaleur l'envahir.

-« Vous n'en savez rien, il y aurait peut-être eu une guerre entre ceux qui voulait la guerre comme Treize et ceux qui voulait la paix comme mon grand-père. Vous avez juste déplacé le problème dans les colonies à l'époque. » Certifie-t-elle en le lâchant.

-« Vous avez sûrement raison. » Réalise Yuy.

-« Enfin, cela reste des suppositions. On n'a pas encore inventé la machine pour remonter le temps pour réparer nos erreurs et je crois que c'est un bien. C'est le passé qui nous construit. Sans le décès brutal de mon grand-père, il y a beaucoup de questions qui ne m'auraient même pas effleurées l'esprit. On parlait de la guerre mais je n'avais même pas idée qu'elle était si proche de nos portes. »

-« Relena m'a dit la même chose. Pourtant avec son père, elle était déjà plus proche de l'action. »

-« C'est certain. »

Réalisant que la conversation s'enlise, Heero tente une sortie.

-« En tout cas, cela m'a fait plaisir de discuter. »

-« Moi aussi, vous restez dans le coin ou vous étiez simplement de passage ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore. »

-« Si vous restez, cela me ferait plaisir que vous repassiez pour discuter. » Dit-elle en se levant pour le reconduire.

-« Je reviendrai. »

-« Je suis souvent là. » Précise-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que tous les deux jours Heero vient sonner plus ou moins à la même heure. Ils discutent une petite heure puis le brun s'en va.

Les deux jeunes gens apprennent à se connaitre, c'est souvent Sylvia qui pose les questions.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? » Demande la blonde.

Il y a quinze minutes que Yuy est arrivé, la conversation s'enlise.

-« Pas grand-chose, je réfléchis à ce que je veux faire. »

-« Et tu ne t'ennuies pas ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Je vais me promener, je regarde la nature. Mais c'est vrai que le temps ne passe pas vite. » Soupire le brun.

-« Tu ne veux pas venir travailler pour la société ? Il y a une place vacante pour l'instant à la chaine de montage. »

-« Pourquoi pas. »

Cela ou rien au moins il aurait de l'occupation et renflouerait ses caisses qui diminuent petit à petit.

Dès le lendemain, Heero se présente au contremaitre avec une lettre de recommandation faite de la main de Sylvia.

Les mauvaises langues disent que c'est une promotion sur canapé. Cependant, le brun ne le voit pas comme cela. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sort avec Sylvia qu'il monte rapidement les échelons.

Il n'est pas arrivé à la direction parce qu'il vient de l'épouser à vingt et un ans. Il est compétent, il a des idées, il sait les mettre en pratique.

Sylvia a donné un sens à sa vie et un fils magnifique qui ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, il a seulement les yeux de son papa et sa peau mate. Son fils vient de fêter ses un an, Sylvain a fière allure dans son petit costume alors que son père le pousse dans les allées de la propriété sur un petit tricycle.

Sylvia vient de lui annoncer qu'elle est à nouveau enceinte, c'est pour eux que le brun met toute son énergie à faire prospérer la société de sa femme qu'elle a eu par héritage.

Près de sa famille, le jeune homme se sent bien. Il est impatient de revenir du bureau pour voir grandir Sylvain. Le jour de sa naissance, en tenant ce petit être né de lui, Heero n'avait pas imaginé une seconde le bonheur qui allait l'envahir. Il est tout aussi impatient de voir arriver l'autre enfant même si c'est dans sept mois.

Il passe ses soirées, une fois que Sylvain est au lit, avec la main sur le ventre de sa femme voulant déjà faire sentir tout son amour au petit être qui se construit. Il souhaite avoir une petite fille cette fois, avoir le choix des rois puisque la natalité est fixée à deux enfants pour la totalité de l'Univers pour garder un équilibre de la population.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne discutent pas de la société avec sa femme, elle reste une des principales actionnaires même si elle a laissé sa place à son mari à son mariage et début de sa grossesse. Elle préfère se consacrer à son enfant, maison et époux.

Ils sont devant un feu de cheminée, l'âtre leur réchauffe le visage qui rougit à la chaleur. Sylvia a toujours froid aux mains quand elle est enceinte alors elle les tend pour les réchauffer.

-« Que d'énergie perdue. » Soupire le brun.

-« Comment ça ? » S'étonne la blonde.

Elle se boudine encore plus dans les bras de son homme.

-« Pas notre feu, mais je pensais aux usines qui doivent faire fondre du métal, du plastique, les incinérateurs. En allant très loin, je pensais au crématorium. »

-« Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. » Avoue la jeune femme.

-« Au-dessus des cuves, des cheminées de foyer comme le nôtre, il y aurait un cône avec une hélice qui entrainerait une dynamo. Je sais qu'on ne stocke pas longtemps le courant, difficile de mettre des chargeurs de piles au lithium partout pour le garder, mais ceux qui investiraient dans le système on pourrait racheter l'électricité produite comme pour les panneaux voltaïques. » Explique le métis les deux mains sur le ventre de sa femme.

-« Je crois que cela peut-être réalisable. Tu devrais en parler à Monsieur Firmin. Après il faudrait voir aussi si certaines colonies ne seraient pas intéressées. C'est parfois un problème pour eux la création d'énergie, elles ne sont pas assez exposées au soleil pour toute avoir des panneaux sur leurs parois extérieures. » Suggère Sylvia.

-« Je lui en parlerai dès demain. Si c'est réalisable, il faudra essayer de trouver une colonie qui veut bien faire le cobaye. » Réalise Heero emballé par son idée.

-« Pourquoi pas L2 ? Il y a beaucoup d'entreprises dessus, plus qu'ailleurs. » Propose la blonde.

Cela fait un moment que son mari lui parle de Duo Maxwell, le pilote du DeathScythe. Le seul pilote à avoir voulu entrer en contact avec lui durant la guerre, à l'avoir aidé sans rien attendre en retour.

Elle sait bien que Heero est parfois trop fier pour faire le premier pas sans une aide extérieure. Il a été déçu que le jeune homme ne vienne plus le relancer depuis la fin du coup d'Etat, sans réaliser que Duo s'était peut-être lassé d'être celui qui doit toujours faire le premier pas.

Si elle peut lui donner un petit coup de pouce sans en avoir l'air, elle le ferait.

-« L4 a aussi des entreprises. » Tique Heero d'entendre L2.

C'est surtout pour les souvenirs que cela comporte qui le mettent mal à l'aise.

-« Oui mais c'est des usines à froid, des extractions de minerais qu'elle puise sur des astéroïdes qu'elle met en satellite autour de sa Colonie et elle est bien plus riche moins enclin à tenter des expériences sans avoir la certitude de profit. » Insiste la blonde.

-« Tu marques un point. De toute façon, il faut voir si Monsieur Firmin est intéressé par l'idée. »

-« Oui ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs. »

La discussion glisse rapidement sur d'autres sujets, les progrès de Sylvain sont pour le couple un sujet intarissable.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Heero en costume trois pièces brun clair, chemise jaune pâle, cravate rayée marron et jaune pousse la porte du bâtiment recherche, il se rend directement au bureau de Armand Firmin pour lui exposer son idée.

L'homme l'écoute attentivement en prenant des notes.

-« Je crois que vous avez eu une idée de génie. C'est une énergie renouvelable qui ne nous a pas du tout effleurée. »

-« Vous pouvez faire des tests sur la cheminée de notre foyer à bois. Une fois un bon prototype, j'irai le proposer avec des contrats. Ma femme a suggéré L2, c'est vrai qu'il y a déjà une filière de la société dessus pour gérer une partie de l'énergie et des installations. » Expose Yuy.

-« Avec un projet pareil, je ne suis pas sûr que les responsables puissent gérer le succès que cela pourrait créer. »

-« Nous aviserons en son temps. S'il faut on formera quelqu'un pour superviser Monsieur Durant. »

-« Vous avez raison. Je mets une équipe directement sur ce projet, à mon avis on doit pouvoir sortir le prototype commercialisable d'ici six mois. »

-« En toute discrétion ! » Rappelle le brun.

-« Bien sûr, nous déposerons un brevet que ceux qui voudrait reproduire votre idée ne nous la vole pas. » Précise Monsieur Firmin.

Tout en se rendant à son bureau, Heero réfléchit. C'est vrai que c'est son idée, est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas payer le brevet sur sa tête ? Est-ce qu'il va donner le brevet à la société Noventa ? Il en parlera à Sylvia seulement il a bien envie de le payer en son nom propre pour se sentir une pièce maitresse de l'édifice qu'il créait.

µµµ

Monsieur Firmin a vu juste dans les temps en six mois, il a réalisé un prototype commercialisable et fait des tests dans la demeure Noventa-Yuy. Pour un particulier cela risque de ne pas être vraiment rentable, seulement il est certain de l'avantage pour les usines à chaud n'ayant pas comme eux des caissons à four à arc électrique, même si la chaleur monte à trois mille degrés pour obtenir du silicium pour faire les panneaux photovoltaïque, que tout reste confiné, pour d'autres sociétés ce sera un plus. Chez eux le seul moment où la chaleur monte c'est en libérant le laiton liquide.

L'homme a réussi à faire un test concluant au moment de récupérer le silicium liquide.

Pendant ce temps, Heero n'est pas resté inactif, il a fait une étude de marché sur plusieurs colonies et leurs satellites. L2 reste la plus rentable, cette colonie poubelle et pauvre s'est rapidement développée à la fin de la guerre pour devenir une colonie où on trouve tout ce qu'on cherche.

Heero a également acheté le brevet en son nom. Il a demandé pour placer un prototype performant sur les cheminées du crématorium de Marseille, au bout de deux semaines, ce dernier produisait l'électricité nécessaire et fonctionnait en autarcie et surtout il achetait le matériel pour en faire placer un. Une bonne publicité pour Heero au moment de la prospection.

Fort de ses bilans et graphiques, son listing en main, le brun se rend avec sa valise au port spatial. Après avoir enregistré ses bagages, il se tourne vers sa femme qui tient Sylvain à la main.

-« C'est le début de la prospection, je reviens dans quinze jours pour la naissance. » Dit-il

-« Tu vas me manquer. »

Heero s'avance vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

-« Il faut bien que je sache si Monsieur Durant est si mauvais que cela. Si c'est le cas, il faudra que je prospecte aussi pour le remplacer. » Précise le métis en lui souriant.

-« Ou tu iras une semaine sur deux, ce n'est pas si loin. » Propose la blonde.

-« Je ne tiens pas à être si souvent séparé de vous. »

-« Embarquement pour la navette de L2, dernier appel. »

-« Je dois y aller, sois sage avec maman. » Dit Heero au gamin en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-« Oui. » Dit-il en se jetant à son cou.

-« Tu vas me manquer beaucoup, beaucoup. » Lui murmure Heero à l'oreille.

Ce qui fait glousser son fils.

-« Je me demande parfois ce que vous vous dites. Je suis jalouse. » Sourit Sylvia.

Le gamin quitte le giron de son père pour se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère, elle le serre fort seulement elle le laisse sur le sol. Il devient trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le porter en cette fin de grossesse.

Pendant que le brun embarque, elle emmène son fils jusqu'à la grande fenêtre, qu'il voit la navette décoller.

µµµ

Arrivé sur L2, Heero dépose sa valise à l'hôtel où il a réservé, celui-ci se situe près des bureaux de la Noventa. Il est trop tard pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'usine. De toute façon, la période de travail est terminée. Il se rend pourtant aux alentours pour en faire une inspection externe.

Sa compagne l'avait étonné il y a deux ans quand elle avait suggéré de faire un poste avancé dans les colonies sur L2. Néanmoins avec le temps, il semble qu'elle ait eu raison, la main d'œuvre est moins chère, en plus sa situation dans l'Univers fait que l'assemblage des panneaux revient également moins cher. Ils ont plus facile d'expédier des petites caisses d'éléments que des grands panneaux assemblés.

De l'extérieur, Heero voit le service de sécurité instauré autour de l'usine et les gardes qui circulent dans l'enceinte. Il faudrait une bande très organisée pour sortir du matériel et l'écouler.

Surtout que les matériaux sont catalogués et répertoriés, preuve de qualité, la marchandise ne peut pas être écoulée au sein du marché noir. En plus le sigle Noventa est gravé dans la sous couche des protections de chaque mini panneau bien avant l'assemblage par trente-six carrés.

Satisfait, Heero retourne à l'hôtel afin de prévenir Sylvia qu'il va bien et que tout est en ordre et surtout parler un peu avec son fils.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Heero se présente à la première heure dans les bureaux de la Noventa 2.

-« Monsieur Yuy, on nous a signalé votre visite. » Commence Monsieur Durant en venant vers le jeune homme.

Avec ses cheveux gris et sa grosse barbe grise, la première réaction qu'a Heero, c'est qu'il a plus l'air d'un enseignant sur le tard qu'un homme d'affaire.

-« Je n'ai que deux semaines pour vous expliquer la marche à suivre. Mettons-nous au travail. »

-« Vous ne voulez pas visiter l'usine ? » S'étonne l'homme.

-« J'ai les chiffres mensuels pour savoir comment cela tourne. L'important pour l'instant, c'est de développer le nouveau produit. » Explique le brun.

-« Oui, j'ai regardé vos documents. Je ne sais pas si ça va être si rentable, on va perdre la vente d'énergie aux entreprises. »

-« On va surtout gagner pour la revendre ailleurs, comme à certains particulier, le contrat stipule aussi qu'il y a une location pour la centrale d'énergie, une fois qu'elle est rentabilisée, et un petit contrat d'entretien obligatoire annuel pour qu'on rachète l'électricité, mais surtout pour qu'elle ne s'abime pas. »

-« Si cela leur coûte, je ne vois pas l'avantage ! » S'exclame Monsieur Durant.

-« Bien sûr que si, ils vont fournir leur énergie eux-mêmes. »

-« Nous on y perd alors ! »

-« Bien sûr que non, on a le surplus de leur production à moindre coût pour ailleurs. »

Heero se retient de soupirer, il comprend mieux pourquoi Monsieur Firmin s'est demandé si l'homme conviendrait. Il est enfermé dans des idées reçues et une course au profit direct pas sur le long terme.

Toute installation de panneaux photovoltaïque est un apport rapide, c'est certain seulement aussi une perte à long terme pour la société, il faut attendre vingt ans avant de pouvoir remplacer des installations.

Heero a déjà essayé de parler de ce projet à Sylvia, il voulait former des hommes pour qu'ils vérifient les installations en place et les entretenir pour prolonger la vie des panneaux. Ce serait une rentrée moindre mais constante pouvant prolonger la vie des installations de dix ans.

Il y voyait des avantages pour la nature, le client et l'usine seulement il n'a pas encore réussi à convaincre d'autres personnes que sa femme.

Pourtant le profit n'est pas le plus important, on a failli détruire la Terre avant la Colonisation, il ne fallait pas retomber dans ces travers-là. Gagner un peu moins pour protéger la Terre, il y avait rien de plus important à ses yeux. Il voulait protéger le monde comme il avait protégé et voulu la paix. Il voulait le meilleur pour ses enfants et ceux des autres.

-« Mais… » Insiste Monsieur Durant.

-« Le projet a été approuvé par la société mère. » Coupe Yuy.

-« Je ne suis pas persuadé que cela puisse marcher mais on va essayer. » Soupire l'homme.

-« C'est ça, dans un premier temps, avec le courrier que j'ai préparé, on va l'envoyer à toutes les usines à chaud, l'hôpital de L2 aussi à chauffer constamment, il dégage de la chaleur, avec eux, on va surtout essayer d'obtenir qu'ils acceptent un test grandeur nature pour convaincre ailleurs. » Expose le métis.

-« Bien. »

-« Dès la semaine prochaine, on commence à recontacter les usines pour obtenir des rendez-vous pour leur expliquer la marche à suivre. »

-« Qui ira expliquer ? » Demande Monsieur Durant.

-« Vous ! » S'étonne Heero.

-« J'espère en avoir la compétence. »

-« Je vais vous expliquer, c'est pour cela que je reste deux semaines. »

A Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Relena, Sylvia, Duo, Hilde.

**Réponse impossible par mail : **

Asura : Merci pour le compliment qui me touche énormément. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je mets Sylvia et Heero ensemble, je l'avais fait dans une histoire en commun avec Arlia Eien / Destinée.

J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Début d'écriture 28 octobre 2011

* * *

**Double jeu**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Pour Heero ce sont les deux semaines les plus longues de sa vie. Monsieur Durant n'est pas du tout emballé par le projet, tout en lui expliquant Yuy a l'impression de devoir convaincre un client récalcitrant.

Le brun est de plus en plus persuadé qu'il va falloir remplacer l'homme à la tête de la Noventa 2. En regardant les chiffres de façon plus approfondie, il constate bien que le directeur ne met rien en œuvre pour faire fructifier l'affaire. Il donne des ordres mais à aucun moment, il ne s'implique vraiment et la mission que le métis veut lui faire assumer l'épuise, on dirait.

Alors qu'il est dans la navette qui le ramène sur Terre à Marseille, Heero repense aux questions de l'homme

-« Quoi ! Je vais devoir me déplacer, les dirigeants des sociétés ne viennent pas ici ? »

Même avec le temps, le métis n'en revient toujours pas. Comment bien expliquer sinon en montrant avec les installations. Il serait bien resté pour faire les entretiens des futurs contrats à la place de Monsieur Durant, seulement hier en téléphonant à Sylvia pour savoir s'il pouvait prolonger, sa femme lui a dit qu'elle commençait à avoir des contractions. Elle revenait de chez son gynécologue qui lui avait affirmé que le col commençait à s'effacer, que la naissance pouvait être du jour au lendemain.

Il voulait être là pour la naissance du bébé, pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras dès les premières minutes de sa vie pour qu'il sache qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger comme il l'avait fait avec Sylvain.

Il devait aussi avouer qu'il se sentait coupable envers son petit bonhomme qu'il avait chéri seulement qu'à partir de la naissance. Il n'avait pas comme pour celui-ci chercher à l'aimer avant sa venue au monde.

Heero secoue la tête, cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, c'est fait on ne sait rien y changer. Il s'est bien rattrapé, il s'est occupé de Sylvain et l'a choyé.

C'est donc très heureux qu'il pousse la porte de sa résidence après avoir pris un taxi. Son petit garçon se précipite dans ses bras.

-« Tu m'as manqué. Où est maman ? » Demande-t-il en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

-« Salon. » Baragouine Sylvain.

Avec son précieux colis dans les bras, il s'y rend. La jeune femme est couchée dans le divan avec un livre.

-« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » Interroge la future mère.

-« Très bon, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? » Questionne le brun.

Il s'installe près d'elle et lui vole un tendre baiser.

-« Ça va, il a été très sage, je suis heureuse que tu sois là. J'ai eu peur d'accoucher avant ton retour. » Sourit-elle.

-« Je serai revenu à la première alerte. » Rappelle-t-il.

Il dépose Sylvain sur le sol, ce dernier part vers ses jouets qui sont éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol.

-« Je sais. Tu en as profité pour rencontrer Duo ? » S'informe la blonde.

Le métis cligne plusieurs fois les paupières, surpris par la question. Il pensait plus discuter de son travail que de son ancien coéquipier.

-« Non, je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours sur L2. Je n'ai aucun contact avec eux depuis que la paix est instaurée. Et puis, j'avais vraiment autre chose à faire, Monsieur Durant ne croit pas du tout au produit, c'est un bon second tant qu'il peut rester au bureau, mais pour le reste. »

-« S'il faut tu y retourneras et on le changera. »

-« Cela a été pénible sans vous. »

-« Pour nous aussi, mais tu crois en ton produit au point d'avoir payé le brevet avec l'argent qu'il te restait de ton travail pour Relena. Il faut le défendre. » Insiste Sylvia.

-« Tu as raison. Je vais prendre une douche et vous préparer à manger. Un bon repas en famille va me faire du bien. »

µµµ

Il est trois heures du matin quand Sylvia réveille doucement Heero.

-« Chéri, tu peux aller habiller Sylvain, on va le déposer chez ma grand-mère en se rendant à la clinique. »

-« Le travail a commencé ! » S'inquiète le brun.

-« J'en suis à une contraction toutes les quinze minutes depuis deux heures, mais elles augmentent en intensité. »

-« Tu vois qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire l'amour. » Sermonne tendrement le métis.

Pourtant il est impatient de savoir le sexe de son enfant. Depuis le contrôle des naissances et qu'on a interdit à un couple d'avoir plus de deux enfants et qu'il y a eu des abus et des avortements abusifs dans certaines familles qui voulaient absolument un héritier on ne peut plus donner le sexe durant les échographies.

-« Je sais mais tu m'avais tellement manqué ! » Lâche la blonde avant de grimacer.

-« Reste calme, je prends tout en main. »

Heero se lève et s'habille, il prend la valise qui se trouve près de la porte pour déjà la descendre on ne sait jamais qu'il doive porter sa femme. Puis il sonne à la grand-mère de sa femme pour la prévenir qu'ils vont arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Il remonte pour s'occuper de Sylvain, il prend le sac du gamin et lui passe son peignoir qu'il ne prenne pas froid avant de placer dans la voiture. Il met la valise de sa femme dans la voiture et remonte pour voir si cette dernière a besoin d'un coup de main. Il la trouve dans les escaliers. Il l'aide à descendre et s'installer dans la voiture.

Il peut enfin démarrer et rouler jusqu'à la maison de la grand-mère. Comme son fils pleurniche un peu, il le sort de la voiture pour le porter jusqu'au la chambre qu'il occupe quand il dort chez sa mamie.

Le brun est nerveux, la naissance de Sylvain a été rapide, il se voit mal devoir accoucher sa femme dans la voiture. Encore une chance, la maison de la grand-mère est sur le trajet de la clinique. Il n'a pas perdu trop de temps, surtout qu'il voit que Sylvia respire de plus en plus souvent de façon hachée pour supporter les contractions.

En moins de dix minutes, le métis s'arrête devant les urgences, c'est de toute façon par là qu'il faut entrer pour un accouchement nocturne. La blonde va déjà vers le sas alors qu'il prend la valise dans le coffre.

Il vient retrouver sa femme qui signale que le travail a commencé à l'accueil. Une infirmière arrive rapidement avec un fauteuil roulant pour la mener au deuxième étage.

Les choses se passent encore plus vite que pour Sylvain, en moins de deux heures, Heero a sa fille dans les bras.

-« Regarde ma chérie, elle est magnifique Heather. » Dit-il en lui montrant un ravissant bébé aux cheveux noirs.

-« J'espère qu'elle va te ressembler. »

-« Du moment qu'elle soit en parfaite santé, je ne lui demande pas plus. » Répond Heero en venant embrasser le petit front tout fripé.

Pendant les trois jours où Sylvia reste hospitalisée, le brun s'occupe de son fils à la maison. Il travaille à domicile, les rares fois où il doit faire un saut au bureau, il le dépose chez la grand-mère de sa femme seulement il n'en a jamais pour plus d'une heure.

Ensemble, ils vont voir la maman et Heather à la clinique tous les jours pendant une grosse heure.

Dans l'après-midi du quatrième jour, Heero ramène sa femme et sa fille à la maison. Il n'a pourtant pas envie de retourner au bureau toute la journée, il tient à profiter de la présence du bébé.

Heather dans les bras, le brun se rend jusqu'au bureau au sein de la maison. Sylvain étant un peu jaloux du temps que sa maman consacre au bébé, la jeune femme a décidé de jouer une petite heure avec lui avant de le mettre à la sieste.

Le nourrisson vient juste de manger, Yuy en profite pour la câliner avant de la coucher. D'une main, il compose le numéro de Monsieur Durant sur L2.

-« Alors comment vont les démonstrations ? Vous avez déjà réussi à placer des contrats d'installations ? »

Malgré la distance, Heero sent une certaine gêne chez son interlocuteur.

-« Pas vraiment, ils n'ont pas l'air convaincus. » Finit-il par avouer.

-« Pourtant le premier endroit à faire il semblait enthousiaste au téléphone ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Quand je lui ai expliqué dans la pratique ce qu'on allait faire, il a fait machine arrière. »

-« Monsieur Durant, vous allez contacter les deux derniers clients et les reporter à lundi et mardi après-midi. » Exige le brun.

-« Deux démonstrations sur la journée. » Soupire l'homme.

-« Ne vous tracassez pas, je vais venir les faire. » Rétorque sèchement le métis avant de raccrocher.

Heather gémit dans les bras de son père, elle est sensible à la nervosité de ce dernier. C'est en la calmant qu'il se rend dans le salon où sa femme joue avec son fils.

-« Il y a un problème ? » Demande la blonde.

Elle tend un cube au gamin pour qu'il continue sa construction.

-« Je vais virer Durant et mettre quelqu'un à la place. Il bousille le secteur. » Rage toujours Heero.

-« Il est à trois ans de la retraite. Je regarderai tout à l'heure qui tu peux former pour le remplacer. » Propose Sylvia.

-« Il faut que je retourne sur L2. »

-« J'ai entendu. Tu y vas longtemps ? » Demande-t-elle en tendant un autre bloc à son fils.

-« Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé longtemps de vous, c'est maintenant qu'elle va le plus changer. Je vais m'arranger pour y aller une semaine sur deux, repousser les rendez-vous de la troisième semaine sur la quatrième. » Soupire le brun.

-« Cela me semble une bonne idée et puis une fois la relève assurée, tu ne devras plus y aller autant. » Rassure la jeune femme.

-« J'espère. Je vais coucher Heather. »

µµµ

Dès dimanche soir, Heero embrasse sa femme et ses deux enfants. Elle est simplement venue le conduire et le déposer à l'aéroport. Elle ne va pas savoir rester le temps du décollage avec deux enfants en bas-âge.

Le brun a réservé une chambre dans le même hôtel. Dès le lundi matin, il arrive au bureau de L2. Sa femme avait commencé à regarder le profil des employés de L2 et elle devait finir de choisir qui conviendrait le mieux pour remplacer Monsieur Durant. Il sait qu'elle lui communiquera le nom d'ici un jour ou deux.

Yuy s'installe à son bureau et s'attèle à repousser les rendez-vous de la troisième semaine. Il reprend aussi le numéro de téléphone des trois premières sociétés contactées afin d'obtenir un deuxième rendez-vous pour clôturer l'histoire.

Il a eu une longue discussion avec Sylvia, cela restait la meilleure solution, leur donner une dernière chance d'être dans les premiers à bénéficier de cet avantage. Ils ne pouvaient pas donner des primes pour les attirer, seulement Heero devait vérifier que l'information était passée convenablement avant de remplacer Monsieur Durant.

Il est dix heures quand le brun a fini de mettre son programme en place. Il est temps, il a rendez-vous à 10h30 dans une petite entreprise en fonderie du nom de « Tubulaire », elle crée des poutres qui servent dans la construction de satellites ou d'immeubles ainsi que d'autres choses sur commande.

Quand Heero pousse la porte de l'établissement, il se trouve face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années en chemise à carreaux et pantalon de velours, il est assis derrière un bureau.

-« Bonjour, Heero Yuy, nous avons rendez-vous pour un entretien afin que je vous explique le moyen de produire votre propre énergie renouvelable. » Dit-il en entrant tout en tendant la main.

L'homme remonte d'un doigt ses lunettes avant de la serrer.

-« C'est le patron que vous venez voir, il vous attend dans le hangar. » Rétorque-t-il en montrant une porte dans son dos.

Le métis est surpris. Seulement après une petite réflexion, il se dit que justement le directeur cherche le meilleur endroit pour placer le récupérateur de chaleur, cela prouve qu'il est intéressé.

Heero se rend à la porte qu'il ouvre, il se trouve sur un surplomb qui lui montre les deux cuves qui chauffent pour fondre les métaux. La chaleur est presque intenable.

Par habitude, le brun regarde le plafond et constate que la cheminée est au centre de la pièce ce qui va faciliter la récupération de la chaleur.

Des yeux, il cherche un homme qui pourrait être le patron, il ne voit que trois ouvriers. Il va aller interroger le premier pour qu'il lui indique où est son supérieur.

Arrivé près de l'homme, qui doit avoir son âge, qui travaille avec un plus jeune en lui expliquant des choses.

-« Hm, hm, pouvez-vous me dire où est le patron, Monsieur Yuy nous avions rendez-vous. » Dit-il à un homme de dos.

Ce dernier a la casquette enfoncée sur le crâne, la chemise bleu fermée alors que l'autre l'a grande ouverte. Heero se demande comment il n'a pas trop chaud, lui cuit dans son costume chemise.

L'homme se retourne, le brun fait un pas en arrière.

-« Ainsi c'est toi Monsieur Noventa ! » S'exclame le plus âge des deux ouvriers.

-« Monsieur Yuy, je travaille pour la société Noventa ! » Rectifie-t-il.

-« Arrête ton air guindé, on va aller plus loin pour discuter. » Répond l'homme en montrant une direction.

-« Je cherche le patron. » Rappelle sèchement le brun sans bouger d'un pouce.

-« Tu l'as devant les yeux. Je n'aime pas la paperasse, c'est pour ça qu'il y a un guignol au bureau. » Sourit-il en relevant un rien sa casquette.

Il ouvre sa chemise pour libérer une longue tresse.

-« Si tu veux essayer de me fourguer ton produit, il faut me l'expliquer. Je n'ai pas trop de temps à perdre, j'ai un ouvrier malade et un stagiaire à former. »

Heero décide enfin de bouger pour s'éloigner des fourneaux. Il se doute qu'il pourrait se trouver nez à nez avec son ancien coéquipier en circulant sur L2 mais pas de cette façon.

Il a été surpris, puis en rage de voir que pour Maxwell les choses sont restées identiques. Il n'a même pas eu l'air d'être étonné que ce soit lui et directement après le brun avait senti la chaleur grandir dans son corps de se retrouver à nouveau près de lui, de voir qu'il le considérait comme une vieille connaissance et comme s'il n'y avait pas eu six années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir continué à le relancer ? Peut-être comme lui a dit Sylvia parce qu'il en avait eu marre de le relancer. C'était tout à fait possible.

-« Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? » Demande Yuy quand ils arrivent aux escaliers.

Heero croit qu'ils vont monter seulement Duo s'assied sur la deuxième marche, le brun s'installe à côté de lui.

-« Si tu veux parler du privé, repasse ce soir, j'habite au bout de la rue au 36. J'y suis souvent à partir de 19 heures, on peut souper ensemble. Tu es descendu dans un hôtel je suppose. »

-« Au Gaius. »

-« C'est le meilleur aussi. Bon, montre-moi ton truc que je vois si c'est aussi intéressant que le petit fascicule reçu. »

Heero ouvre son attaché-case qu'il avait à la main et commence ses explications.

-« Tu crois que ça peut améliorer le rendement si je mets des tôles au plafond comme un cône vers la cheminée ? » Demande Maxwell.

Yuy observe une nouvelle fois le toit du hangar qui est fait de tuiles poreuses.

-« C'est certain cela canaliserait encore plus la chaleur vers le seul endroit où elle peut encore monter. Mais l'avantage de tes tuiles c'est qu'elles laissent la chaleur sortir de partout, vous allez cuire, cela va devenir une fournaise. » Rétorque-t-il après un moment.

-« Je peux tenter un essai avec de la marchandise ratée, des plaques qui ne sont pas assez droites. Si ça n'est plus supportable, je les refonds. J'y perds pas grand-chose. » Réplique le natté.

-« Donc tu es intéressé. » Lâche le métis.

Il tend la main pour prendre un contrat dans une poche de son attaché-case.

-« Laisse-moi ton contrat, je regarde ça à tête reposée et je te dis quoi. » Répond le châtain.

-« Je repars vendredi ! » Prévient Heero.

-« Ok, tu viens ce soir ou pas ? » Interroge Duo en se levant.

-« Tu auras relu le contrat ? »

-« Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas pour parler boulot mais du bon vieux temps, des autres. » Explique Maxwell. « Oui, je viens Sam. » Dit-il au jeune avant de reporter son attention sur Heero. « Alors ? »

-« Je viendrais pour 19h15. »

-« A tout à l'heure, dépose le contrat au guignol. » Dit-il en partant.

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Est-ce que l'employé sait seulement son surnom ? Si Duo n'a pas changé et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé, oui, il le sait.

Il remonte les escaliers et passe par le bureau.

-« Je dois vous remettre ceci. » Dit le brun.

-« Je lui donnerai quand il remontera, bonne journée monsieur. »

-« A vous aussi. »

L'après-midi, Yuy a une autre place à faire, il est temps pour lui de retourner au bureau afin de voir s'ils ont eu d'autres demandes d'explication.

Il doit aussi téléphoner à Sylvia pour la prévenir que ce soir, il va chez Duo, il est certain de faire plaisir à sa femme.

Pour plus de tranquillité dans sa discussion, il repasse par l'hôtel et puis il tient à prendre une douche, il est couvert de sueur. Il devrait peut-être adapter une tenue plus légère s'il fait aussi chaud dans toutes les entreprises.

Enfin mieux dans sa peau, il sort son téléphone de manière à sonner à sa femme.

-« Je ne te réveille pas ? » Questionne-t-il directement.

-« Non, Sylvain est debout depuis une heure. Je viens de remettre Heather au lit après son bain. Tu sonnes bien tôt ! »

-« C'est surtout qu'au soir je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps. » Avoue le métis.

-« En quel honneur ? » Interroge-t-elle.

Heero entend qu'elle sourit et au ton de la question, elle doit déjà connaître la réponse.

-« Je soupe avec Duo. »

-« Je m'en doutais. Comment l'as-tu rencontré ! » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Il est le patron de Tubulaire. »

-« Oh c'est bien, il a bien évolué. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? » Questionne la blonde.

-« Je saurai ce soir, ici il était pressé. »

-« J'espère que tu t'amuseras. Tu veux parler à Sylvain ? »

-« Oui, passe-le-moi. Bonjour, bonhomme. »

-« Papa ! » S'exclame le gamin.

-« Tu joues bien ? »

-« Oui, oiture. »

-« C'est bien bonhomme, papa revient bientôt. »

-« Il est reparti jouer. Tu me manques. »

-« Vous me manquez tous. » Réplique le brun.

-« Passe une bonne soirée. »

-« Merci. »

Heero raccroche, il a encore du pain sur la planche.

µµµ

A 19h15 précises, le brun sonne au 36, la porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir sur le natté en tenue de ville : jeans, une chemise légèrement ouverte.

-« Viens. »

Duo lui montre son appartement un deux pièces de trois mètres sur quatre, dans une, il y a un lit et une garde-robe, dans l'autre, une cuisine qui fait salon en même temps. Il y a encore une pièce plus petite qui comprend la salle de bain et fait office de buanderie également.

-« Je sais, ce n'est pas bien grand, mais on va monter à l'étage, il y a plus de place chez Hilde. »

Tout en suivant Maxwell, Heero l'interroge.

-« Hilde ? »

-« Oui, tu la connais, c'est elle qui nous a prévenu pour Relena dans le Libra et qui a pris les plans. »

-« Hn. »

Ils sont arrivés à l'étage, le châtain frappe sur la porte, elle s'ouvre rapidement sur la brune qui sourit aux deux arrivants.

Duo pousse Heero dans le dos pour le faire entrer.

-« Ainsi c'est toi Heero ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Yuy se sent un rien mal à l'aise, il a été subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme, il a même ressenti un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'elle est avec Duo. Il s'en veut. Il est marié, il a deux enfants dont une qui n'a pas une semaine. Comment peut-il se sentir attiré physiquement par la jeune femme ?

-« Tu m'avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas bavard. » Surenchérit Hilde.

Maxwell continue de le pousser, une main sur l'épaule jusqu'au canapé. L'apéritif est préparé sur la table basse. Une fois installé, Heero peut constater que c'est vrai l'appartement est plus grand. Il y a déjà une pièce de plus et elles sont plus spacieuses. Le natté est à ses côtés et Hilde dans un club en face.

-« Il y a longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? » Demande le brun.

Il tient à prouver qu'il n'est pas si silencieux que cela. Hilde éclate de rire.

-« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Duo attend que son chevalier monté sur son armure blanche vienne l'enlever. » Explique-t-elle.

Yuy fronce des sourcils et se tourne vers le natté.

-« En terme plus simple, je suis gay. » Eclaire-t-il.

-« Oh ! » Lâche le métis surpris.

Heero ne s'explique pas la chaleur qui l'envahit à ce moment-là, comme si l'espoir n'était pas perdu, comme s'il était au début d'une bataille qu'il pouvait gagner. Gagner quoi ? Il n'en a aucune idée, néanmoins, il se sent bien, beaucoup plus à l'aise.

-« Et tu as des nouvelles des autres ? » Reprend le métis.

-« Non, à part Quatre grâce aux journaux et toi ? » Demande Duo.

-« Pas plus. » Avoue le brun. « Merci. » Dit-il à la jeune femme.

Elle vient de lui tendre un verre de jus de pomme.

-« Si tu veux de la vodka pour durcir. » Propose Hilde.

-« Non, je n'aime pas l'alcool. » Répond le métis.

-« Duo, je ne te demande pas. » Dit-elle en mettant un fond de Vodka avant de mettre le jus de pomme.

-« Ne me fais pas passer pour un alcoolique, c'est le seul que je bois sur la journée. » Rétorque Maxwell en tendant la main.

-« Et comment as-tu eu cette société ? » Interroge Heero.

Il vient de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson et il a pensé que sa femme allait lui redemander demain.

-« Par héritage, il n'y a que deux que j'en suis le patron. » Répond le natté.

-« Héritage ? » Insiste Yuy.

-« Depuis la fin du coup d'Etat, je travaille ici, l'autre secteur n'était pas rentable, j'ai abandonné. Hilde est retournée travailler dans sa supérette. Le patron m'aimait bien, on s'entendait bien. Il n'avait pas de famille non plus. J'ai été surpris qu'il m'ait couché sur son testament. » Explique Maxwell.

-« Après t'avoir couché dans son lit, je ne trouve pas tellement. » Sourit Hilde.

-« Il était beaucoup plus vieux ? » Interroge le brun vraiment intrigué.

-« Il avait le double de mon âge quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour lui. Il est surtout mort jeune. » Rectifie le châtain.

-« Et toi ? » Demande la brune.

Devant les sourcils froncés du brun, Duo éclaire sa lanterne.

-« Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »

-« En voulant faire une nouvelle fois mes excuses à Sylvia Noventa, elle m'a proposé un travail. J'ai gravi les échelons. Comme la dynamo à chaleur est mon idée, c'est moi qui développe le projet. » Explique Heero.

Duo lève un sourcil puis sourit avant de dire.

-« J'ai pas eu le temps de regarder ton contrat, je le ferai ce soir dans mon lit en pensant à toi. »

-« On ne parle pas de boulot. » Exige Hilde.

-« On ne parle plus de boulot. » Admet le natté.

Le reste de la soirée est agréable, ils parlent de tout et de rien devant un bon repas. Heero est enchanté d'avoir accepté, il a l'impression d'être dans un cocon rempli d'attention et il aime cela. Duo et Hilde savent mettre de l'ambiance, ils sont charmants, dynamiques.

Et Heero se sent revivre, il n'a pas de place à tenir, pas de rôle à jouer, pas de preuves à montrer. Il est 22 heures quand Hilde regarde sa montre pour la première fois. Ils viennent de faire la vaisselle et de la ranger ensemble.

-« Tu as raison ma belle, il est temps. Tu te lèves aux aurores. » Réalise le châtain.

-« Vous pouvez repasser demain, j'adore votre compagnie. » Affirme la brune.

-« Tu auras lu le contrat ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Normalement oui. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Si cela ne dérange pas Hilde, à la même heure ? » Propose le brun.

-« Et s'il a lu le contrat, rien ne t'empêche de revenir mercredi avec ou sans Duo. » Insiste Hilde.

-« Je viens à peine de le retrouver, tu ne vas pas me le piquer, s'il vient, je viens aussi. » Lâche le natté les deux mains sur les hanches.

Heero sent à nouveau cette chaleur l'envahir. Il est apprécié et aimé. C'est ce qui le fait retourner vers Sylvia, il s'en rend compte, voir les bras tendu de son fils et le sourire de la jeune femme lui fait tout oublier, toutes ses craintes s'envolent. Oui, il a besoin d'avoir l'impression d'être utile et apprécié.

Est-ce que c'était déjà le cas durant la guerre ? Yuy croit bien que oui, c'est pour cela qu'il se surpassait pour attirer les compliments et se sentir valorisé. Même si on ne lui en faisait pas, il savait qu'il était important et que les choses bougeaient grâce à lui.

Une main se met sur son épaule.

-« On va y aller Heero, elle se lève tôt, elle commence à 7h30. »

-« Toi pour 8 heures, je te fais remarquer. » Bougonne la jeune femme.

-« Oui mais tu es une femme, tu es moins résistante. » Taquine Duo.

-« La femme n'est pas moins résistante, elle pense autrement. » Défend le métis.

-« Merci, Heero ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenue. » Ajoute Hilde un petit sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

A Suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Relena, Sylvia, Duo, Hilde.

Début d'écriture 28 octobre 2011

* * *

**Double jeu**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Tous les jours, Heero arrive à 19h15. Il passe une très bonne soirée avec les deux jeunes gens.

Duo lui a rendu son contrat signé. Le brun voit la fin de la semaine venir avec des pieds de plomb. Il a envie de revoir ses enfants et sa femme, néanmoins il est triste de quitter ses nouveaux amis qui n'attendent rien de lui.

Jeudi est la dernière soirée qu'il passe dans l'appartement de la brune, Maxwell lui demande.

-« Et pour le placement de la turbine, c'est toi qui t'en occupe ? »

-« J'ai une équipe de placeurs qui va reprendre contact avec toi d'ici une quinzaine de jours. » Répond Yuy.

-« Tu ne reviens plus sur L2 ? » Demande Hilde, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-« Si dans quinze jours pour essayer de placer d'autres turbines comme dit Duo. » Réplique le brun.

-« Ouf, on va pouvoir continuer nos petites soirées. » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« Si tu reviens régulièrement, tu n'aurais pas intérêt à louer un studio, ça te coûterait moins cher. » Ajoute le natté.

-« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais venir. » Avoue Heero.

D'un autre côté, il est hyper heureux de savoir que les deux jeunes gens apprécient autant ces soirées que lui.

-« C'est sûr que les régions plus froides de la Terre doivent être aussi intéressées par ta turbine. » Réalise Duo.

-« Je n'ai pas encore commencé à sonder par là. » Rétorque Heero.

-« Et s'il y a des problèmes avec les récupérateurs de chaleur, il y a des gens compétents à contacter sur L2 quand tu n'es pas là ? » Questionne la brune.

-« Je suis en train de former quelqu'un. Il n'a pas encore toute la compétence requise mais cela viendra. » Précise Yuy.

Il constate que la réponse ne fait pas plaisir à Hilde, alors il ajoute en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

-« Rassure-toi, c'est surtout pour dans trois ans quand le directeur de L2 prendra sa retraite. »

Le repas fini, il reste la vaisselle à faire. Depuis un moment, en voyant les regards que se jettent Heero et Hilde, Duo commence à se sentir de trop. Après avoir soupiré, il se lève ramenant la jeune femme à plus de réalité.

-« Je suis claqué, je vous laisse faire la vaisselle. »

A la place d'entendre un concert de protestations, Duo voit Hilde se lever pour le raccompagner à la porte.

-« Amuse-toi bien. » Murmure Maxwell.

-« Je suis désolée. » Répond-elle sur le même ton.

-« On a essayé tous les deux de l'attirer, il est plus intéressé par les femmes. Au moins je sais. » Conclût le natté en donnant un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

-« Merci de le prendre comme ça. J'ai vraiment eu un coup de cœur, faut voir après si ça va continuer. »

-« C'est le jeu Hilde, parfois c'est moi qui l'emporte. » Rassure le châtain en partant.

C'est quand même le pas lourd que Duo retourne à son appartement. Les cloisons n'ont jamais été épaisses, ni les planchers. Il ne faut pas une demi-heure à Maxwell pour entendre les gémissements de son amie et le lit grincer.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, le natté entend les deux jeunes gens faire l'amour.

C'est avec des petits yeux qu'il se lève au matin. Il allume partout pour être sûr de ne pas se rendormir. Il prend une douche presque froide pour finir de se réveiller. Il est en train de boire un café noir quand on frappe à sa porte.

Le châtain s'y rend en se demandant qui cela peut bien être. Quoi qu'à part Hilde, il ne voit pas qui pourrait venir sans sonner à la porte.

Maxwell écarquille des yeux en voyant Heero derrière la porte, le regard hagard.

-« J'ai fait une bêtise. » Finit par lâcher le brun.

-« Tu as tué Hilde ? »

Devant la tête horrifiée du métis, Duo secoue la tête et dégage l'entrée.

-« Viens boire un café, ça ne doit pas être aussi terrible. »

Comme Heero passe à côté de lui, il ajoute.

-« Tu veux prendre une douche, tu pues le sexe. »

Yuy se laisse tomber sur une chaise à la table, il prend par instinct la tasse qu'on lui tend. Ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi, le châtain reprend son monologue.

-« A ce que je sache vous êtes deux adultes consentants et vu le bruit que vous avez fait, vous y avez trouvé votre compte tous les deux. »

Le brun le fusille du regard, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est là. En se réveillant au matin avec Hilde dans les bras, il a été horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait. Il a complètement oublié Sylvia et ses enfants. Ce qui lui a fait le plus peur c'est justement que cela arrive aux oreilles de sa femme et qu'il ne puisse plus voir ses enfants.

Il s'est sauvé et en passant devant la porte du natté, il a vu de la lumière. Il a eu envie de voir Duo et qu'il lui parle pour faire disparaitre ses tensions comme durant la guerre.

-« Tu n'as pas mis de préservatif ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Si, Hilde en avait. »

-« Je sais, je lui en ramène quand je sors en boite homosexuelle. Il y a des coupes à l'entrée où l'on peut se servir à volonté. Alors où est le problème ? Vous étiez attiré l'un par l'autre, je l'ai vu à la première seconde. S'il n'y a pas d'autres nuits, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne va pas en mourir. » Rassure Duo.

Heero sent une boule d'angoisse grandir en lui. Bizarrement, il a envie d'autres nuits comme celle-là. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de penser à avoir d'autres nuits avec Hilde ? Il sait qu'il aime Sylvia. Et surtout, il ne veut pas lui faire du mal, il lui en a déjà fait de trop en tuant son grand-père alors qu'elle était déjà orpheline.

D'un autre côté, il n'a pas envie de ne plus revoir Hilde, elle est une véritable bouffée de chaleur dans son existence un peu trop carrée. Elle bouleverse les choses qu'il a toujours faites. Cette nuit, ils ont eu des positions dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Duo le tire de ses pensées en lui demandant.

-« Tu veux prendre une douche ? »

-« Je vais passer à l'hôtel. » Répond-t-il en se levant.

Maxwell lui met la main sur l'avant-bras.

-« Tu reviendras ? Je te reverrai ? On peut aller ailleurs qu'ici. » Propose le natté de l'urgence dans la voix.

Comme il n'a pas de réponse et qu'Heero ne bouge pas, le châtain insiste.

-« Ne m'oblige pas à détester Hilde pour te perdre à nouveau. »

Yuy écarquille les yeux.

-« C'est toi qui n'a plus donné de nouvelles. » Accuse le brun.

-« C'est toi qui a changé d'adresse mail. Relena ne savait pas où te joindre. » Rétorque en souriant Duo.

-« Tu as contacté Relena ? » S'estomaque le métis.

-« Il y a quatre ans, tu étais parti sans laisser d'adresse depuis une grosse année. »

-« Je reprendrai contact. »

-« C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. » Rappelle Duo un rien sur la défensive.

-« Cette fois tu connais ma société ! » Sourit Heero avant de partir.

Pour ne pas trop réfléchir, comme souvent quand il est perturbé, il se jette à corps perdu dans le travail. Il va faire ses exposés, prépare Grégoire pour reprendre la place de Monsieur Durant et qu'il puisse superviser l'équipe qui doit placer les premières dynamos. Il vérifie également que toutes les livraisons arriveront dans les temps.

En prenant la navette pour la Terre et Marseille, Heero essaye de mettre dans un coin de son esprit sa nuit avec Hilde.

En voyant sa femme sur le quai de débarquement avec les deux enfants, Yuy a le cœur qui bat plus vite. Comme il a dit à Duo, il a fait une bêtise, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à une pulsion. Il ne l'a jamais fait même si Odin lui conseillait de suivre ses sentiments et il ne devait sûrement pas parler de ceux-là.

-« Tu m'as trop manqué ! Comme tu sonnais moins longtemps à cause de tes soirées avec Duo, j'ai eu envie de venir te chercher. Sylvain se morfondait également. » Dit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

Heero la tire à lui et l'embrasse fougueusement.

-« Il y avait longtemps. On devrait se séparer plus souvent. » Plaisante la blonde.

Alors qu'il la garde toujours dans ses bras, Heather entre eux, Sylvain accroché à son pantalon, il lui dit tendrement.

-« Vu le nombre de fois que je vais encore retourner sur L2, cela risque d'arriver. »

Yuy s'abaisse pour prendre son fils contre sa poitrine pour aller récupérer son bagage qu'ils puissent rentrer. Au soir, alors qu'il commence à caresser le corps de sa femme, elle lui dit.

-« Je saigne toujours à cause de l'accouchement. »

-« J'avais envie de toi ! »

-« Un peu de patience, cela en sera meilleur. »

Heero l'embrasse un peu déçu. Il se couche sur le dos. Est-ce que Hilde l'aurait repoussé ? Une chose est sûre c'est qu'avec un préservatif, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné de faire l'amour à sa femme. Il avait besoin de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, de se prouver qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Il n'avait pas de préservatifs, il ne pouvait pas lui demander. Une chose est sûre, ses nuits avec Sylvia, même au début n'ont jamais eu la fougue de cette première nuit avec Hilde.

Il soupire et regarde sa femme qui s'est déjà endormie. Il a encore plus envie de lui faire l'amour. Doucement, il sort du lit pour se rendre aux toilettes et se soulager.

µµµ

Après un week-end tout en tendresse où Heero profite pleinement de ses enfants et discuter de ses premières soirées avec Duo et Hilde en omettant de rectifier ce que pense sa femme, Hilde ne sort pas avec Duo. Il faut déjà reprendre la direction du bureau, il doit développer son affaire et le natté lui a suggéré une option alléchante, les pays nordiques. Il en a touché un mot à sa femme.

-« Tu vas prospecter toi-même ? » Interroge-t-elle un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

-« Du moins au début, mais je ne vais pas partir toute la semaine. » Répond le brun.

-« Parce que déjà du dimanche soir à vendredi soir c'est long sais-tu ? » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Je sais, mais il faut bien lancer le produit. Il faut que je rentre dans mes frais. »

-« C'est vrai. »

-« Et puis, je peux faire le plus gros par fascicule et faire des démarches par vidéophone. » Rassure le métis.

-« Tu peux aussi contacter une entreprise pour placer le produit à ta place. » Propose Sylvia un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Aussi, je dois réfléchir à tout ça. »

Tout en travaillant d'arrache-pied à son nouveau projet, il se dit que de ne pas voir sa famille cinq jours semaine, c'est énorme. Il aime profiter de ses week-ends pour s'occuper de son fils, il aime donner le bain à Sylvain avant de le coucher.

Sylvia a décidé d'inscrire les enfants aux bébés-nageurs, elle a bien trop peur qu'ils ne tombent dans la piscine et qu'ils se noient. Ils feront cela ensemble, le samedi après-midi dès que sa femme aurait fait son dernier examen gynécologique, on lui a ligaturé les trompes en même temps que l'accouchement, choix personnel, ce n'est pas obligatoire mais recommandé dès qu'un couple a deux enfants.

Et oui, il peut le certifier, il aime le travail qu'il fait surtout qu'il place son bébé. Il aime sa vie de famille, même si les discussions de fin de soirée ne sont pas aussi trépidantes que celles qu'il a eues avec Duo et Hilde. Pouvoir discuter de son travail en soirée, chercher des solutions pratiques avec Sylvia est très agréable, plus calme mais agréable. Il se délecte également de regarder sa femme nourrir Heather, pour lui il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une femme qui allaite.

C'est le cœur gros qu'il prépare à nouveau son sac pour se rendre sur L2. En plus cette semaine de réflexion ne lui a rien apporté de précis.

Il ne sait pas comment il doit se comporter vis-à-vis de la brune. Il a envie de passer du temps avec Duo en plus.

C'est toujours incertain qu'il descend de la navette pour se rendre à son hôtel sur L2. Après cette semaine, il décidera ce qu'il fait s'il laisse l'apprenti seul pour mener à bien le projet en venant le seconder une fois par mois ou s'il prend un petit studio car il continue de venir une semaine sur deux.

Il n'a pas parlé de ce projet à Sylvia de peur de lui faire de fausses joies.

Pour mener à bien son idée, Heero décide d'emmener l'apprenti avec lui en représentation autant qu'il apprenne sur le terrain, il n'y a rien de mieux.

L'homme a de toute façon déjà plus d'expérience que lui au sein de l'entreprise, c'est juste une option en plus pour lui.

Grégoire Skinker a la trentaine bien passée, c'est un homme blond à l'allure sportive. Il écoute en retrait la façon d'agir de son patron. C'est de retour au bureau qu'il donne parfois son avis, l'homme discret plait beaucoup à Heero.

Au soir, le brun décide de tenter sa chance. Il n'est pas très fier de la façon dont il a quitté Hilde lors de leur première nuit. Cependant, il doit admettre qu'il rêve de son corps toutes les nuits depuis ce jour-là.

Il est 19h15 quand il sonne à la porte chez Duo pour lui c'est la meilleure méthode afin de prendre la température sur ce qu'il a fait.

-« Heero ! » Sourit Maxwell en lui ouvrant. « Tu rentres où tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? »

-« Ton appartement, c'est bien. »

En deux minutes, ils se retrouvent assis autour de la petite table de la pièce à vivre du natté, ce dernier prépare un percolateur de café.

-« Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

-« Hn » Rétorque Yuy.

Il ne sait pas très bien comment amener la discussion sur le sujet qui l'intéresse.

-« Pour Hilde, je lui ai raconté notre discussion, que tu avais eu l'impression de faire une bêtise. »

-« C'est surtout que c'est arrivé sans savoir où on allait. »

-« Oui, je m'en doute. » Dit le châtain en déposant une tasse devant son ami. « Du coup, tu ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. »

-« Hn. »

-« Entre nous, Heero, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Interroge-t-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-« J'aimais nos soirées et cela ne me gênerait pas qu'elle se clôture comme jeudi dernier. » Avoue le brun.

-« Ça je peux le comprendre. Il parait que c'est un bon coup. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! » Agresse Heero.

Il sent la jalousie grandir en lui.

-« Nous avons eu un amant commun, nous avons même envisagé un ménage à trois, mais ni Hilde, ni moi n'avons supporté de le voir avec l'autre. On a choisi notre amitié avant le cul et puis on ne savait pas l'avoir tous les deux autant qu'aucun ne l'ait. » Explique le natté.

-« Hn. »

-« Tu veux du long terme ? » Relance le châtain.

-« Tu fais une enquête ? »

-« Même si c'est une grande fille, sois honnête avec elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande alors réfléchis à tout ça avant de lui parler. » Lâche Duo.

Voyant Heero commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire, Maxwell se lève pour regarder ce qu'il a dans son frigo.

-« Ce soir, on se fait un truc à deux. Demain, tu verras bien si tu veux qu'on invite Hilde. Tu veux qu'on se fasse livrer une pizza, je n'ai pas prévu pour deux. »

-« On peut aller la manger sur place. » Propose Heero.

-« D'accord, je mets un mot sur ma porte. »

Duo est de compagnie très agréable, il ne laisse pas le temps à Heero de trop penser. Ils discutent comme à chaque fois plus du passé, de leur expérience commune.

Maxwell décide de raccompagner Heero à son hôtel qu'il puisse passer la fin de la soirée à penser au problème d'Hilde.

-« A demain ? »

-« A demain, Duo. »

µµµ

Durant toute la nuit, Heero retourne le problème dans sa tête. Cherchant à savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment. S'il ne pensait qu'à lui, il irait chercher ses enfants sur Terre et il les ramènerait sur L2 pour vivre avec Hilde.

Mais est-ce que la jeune femme en a envie ? Tout d'un coup Heero le réalise, il n'est même pas certain que Hilde ait envie de quoi que ce soit avec lui. Duo a raison, il doit avoir une discussion avec elle, savoir ses aspirations dans la vie. Il ne sait même pas si elle aime les enfants, il ne connait rien d'elle.

En arrivant au soir chez Duo, le brun soupire un peu. Il a fait des plans sur la comète, il s'est laissé porter par ses sentiments sans penser aux autres. Est-ce qu'il est fait pour le bonheur ?

Pourtant il se croyait heureux avant de rencontrer Hilde. Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ou simplement un besoin sexuel ?

-« Salut ! » Lâche Duo en ouvrant la porte.

-« Hn. »

-« Ce n'est pas la grande forme, on dirait. Tu as pris une décision ? »

-« Je vais discuter en tête à tête avec elle. » Avoue le métis.

-« On aura eu ainsi chacun son tête à tête. » Sourit Maxwell en donnant un coup de coude au brun pour essayer de le dérider.

-« Elle est chez elle ? » Interroge Heero en regardant l'étage et les escaliers.

-« Oui, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu frappes sur le sol. » Taquine le natté.

Le métis monte les escaliers et frappe à la porte de l'appartement de la brune.

-« Heero, Duo m'a dit que tu avais eu besoin de réfléchir. » Commence-t-elle.

-« Hn. »

-« Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on a passé une bonne nuit que je vais t'obliger à m'épouser. Tu veux entrer ? »

Yuy acquiesce, c'est pour cela qu'il est là, pour discuter. Hilde s'efface, il se rend directement au salon où il s'installe. Il aurait mieux fait de préparer la première question qu'il voulait lui poser, parce que lui demander si elle aime les enfants, ce n'est pas la solution.

-« Duo m'a dit que tu estimais qu'on avait fait une bêtise. Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi. » Dit-elle en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

-« Nous n'avions pas fixé les modalités. »

Hilde sourit.

-« Tu m'as attiré, tu étais consentant, ça ne m'a pas posé plus de problèmes. » Dit-elle.

-« Moi, un peu. » Avoue Heero.

-« Oui, Duo me l'a dit. J'ai aimé nos soirées de discussions et j'ai aimé notre nuit. »

-« Nous avons discuté mais je ne sais rien de toi. » Rétorque-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je vis au jour le jour, la guerre m'a appris ça. »

-« Tu ne fais pas de projets ! » S'étonne le métis.

-« En général non, j'aime bien ta compagnie, tu es un bon amant. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en ménage, de rentrer dans une routine. Heero, ce n'est pas ce que tu recherches, une femme, avoir des enfants ? » Demande horrifiée la brune.

Yuy écarquille les yeux prit un peu au dépourvu. Il a toujours cru que c'était le rêve de toutes les femmes.

-« Heero ! » Insiste Hilde.

Le jeune homme reste muet, faisant paniquer de plus en plus la jeune femme.

-« Comment voyais-tu notre avenir ? » Ajoute-t-elle.

-« Je n'en sais rien. »

A ce moment précis, oui, il n'en sait plus rien. Son attirance pour Hilde est bien réelle. Maintenant, c'est au lit avec elle qu'il voudrait être, l'entendre gémir, voir son corps, le caresser des yeux et des mains, cela il en est certain.

Seulement il a été refroidi car elle ne veut pas de routine, de mise en ménage et faire le choix entre ses enfants et Hilde, il ne sait pas s'il veut le faire. Une chose est certaine amener ses enfants sur L2 c'est impossible. Sylvia aime ses enfants, il a de la tendresse pour la mère de ses enfants, une forte amitié, ils se complètent sur le travail, dans la vie. Il ne va pas tout gâcher pour du sexe.

Heero se lève.

-« Je ferai mieux de partir. »

-« Je croyais que tu aimais nos soirées et plus si affinité. Heero, j'aimerai que tu restes, qu'on ait d'autres nuits. Mais je peux comprendre que si tu recherches l'âme sœur, cette option te gêne. »

-« Non, elle ne me gêne pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies l'impression de n'être qu'un passe-temps. » Avoue le brun.

-« L'avantage de la situation, c'est que tu es là une semaine sur deux, je peux sortir l'autre avec des copines. »

-« Des copines, pas des copains ? » Demande Yuy.

Il est presque surpris de sentir son cœur paniquer.

-« Je n'ai jamais qu'un amant à la fois. Ça je peux te le jurer. Tu peux demander à Duo. »

-« Je te crois. » Rétorque le brun.

Il lui prend la main pour la faire lever, il commence à l'embrasser. Advienne que pourra. Il a envie de la jeune femme, ce qu'on ne sait pas ne fait pas mal.

Il va vivre sa passion pour Hilde, peut-être que ce n'est qu'une envie sexuelle qui va passer rapidement et il reprendra le cours de sa vie après.

Parce qu'il doit bien l'admettre dans les bras de la jeune femme, il se sent vivant et heureux, pleinement lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fait des choses pour lui personnellement.

Il s'en rend bien compte, il travaille pour que ses enfants ne manquent de rien et leur construire un avenir.

C'est vrai qu'il pourrait quitter Sylvia pour vivre sa passion, seulement est-ce qu'il doit gâcher la vie de sa femme, lui briser une nouvelle fois le cœur, prendre le risque de perdre ses enfants, la joie de sa vie pour une histoire qui sera peut-être de courte durée ? Et puis surtout, il ne veut pas qu'elle souffre encore de sa main.

Il va opter pour la méthode de Hilde et voir ce que l'avenir lui réserve au jour le jour.

En entendant les gémissements de sa meilleure amie, Duo se dit qu'il va manger seul. Il n'avait pas encore osé se préparer son repas pour le cas où Heero aurait besoin de parler et de se faire remonter le moral.

Dans l'après-midi, il avait discuté avec son amie de ce que pourrait être la soirée, des aspirations de la jeune femme dans cette romance. Il la connait bien quand elle a envie d'une relation avec quelqu'un de précis, elle met le paquet et c'est très difficile de lui résister.

Cela rassure Duo, Heero va rester dans leur vie, du moins un bon moment, personnellement il aime côtoyer le métis.

µµµ

Dès le mercredi soir, les trois jeunes gens se retrouvent dans l'appartement de Hilde. Maxwell peut constater que ses deux amis irradient de bonheur. Ils s'effleurent de la main, ils se touchent constamment.

-« Et quoi tu vas rester à l'hôtel ? » Demande tout d'un coup Duo alors qu'ils sont à table.

-« Je vais chercher un studio tout près. » Répond le brun.

-« Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? Tu vas quand même être le plus souvent ici. » Rappelle le natté en coupant son morceau d'hamburger haché.

-« J'aurai au moins un pied à terre, si on a envie de reprendre un peu de liberté. » Explique Yuy.

-« Oh d'accord, Hilde t'a sorti le couplet du 'je ne veux pas me mettre en ménage'. » Réalise le châtain.

-« Comment, je lui ai sorti le couplet du 'je ne veux pas me mettre en ménage'. » Gronde la brune.

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu dis vouloir aller à ton rythme, pas de mise en ménage, mais le mec dort là toutes les nuits. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Ça te gêne ? » Interroge Hilde, un regard noir sur son ami.

-« Bien sûr que non, mais tu lui fais faire des frais inutiles. » Peste le natté.

-« Duo, ce n'est pas si grave. C'est la société qui paye. » Intervient Heero. « Et puis, c'est mieux, on est indépendants. »

-« Faites à votre aise. » Concède le châtain.

Il soulève ses épaules avant de couper un morceau de pommes de terre en robe de chambre.

Yuy se sent bien, il aime cette ambiance bonne enfant, il adore voir Hilde et Duo se crêper le chignon surtout qu'il sait qu'ils s'adorent.

-« Tu me diras ce que je te dois pour le repas du soir. » Dit Maxwell la dernière bouchée avalée.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je rajoute cela à ta note de courses. » Sourit la brune.

Puis elle prend la main d'Heero et la porte à sa bouche.

-« Bon, je vais vous laisser. » Dit Duo en déposant sa serviette sur la table.

-« On fait d'abord la vaisselle, tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme cela tous les soirs. » Gronde Hilde.

-« Au moins, j'aurai essayé. » Sourit le natté.

-« Vous soupiez ensemble souvent avant ? » Demande Heero en rassemblant les assiettes.

-« Une fois de temps en temps. Quoiqu'avant je lui faisais plutôt des petits plats qu'il mangeait chez lui. J'ai plus le temps que lui pour cuisiner et en plus je ramène les courses de mon travail. » Explique-t-elle en remplissant l'évier d'eau.

-« Tu me diras aussi ce que je te dois, je ne tiens pas à être à ta charge. » Réalise le métis.

-« D'accord, si on se mettait à la vaisselle que je puisse mettre Duo dehors. »

Tout en continuant de discuter, ils font la vaisselle, Hilde lave, les deux autres essuient.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu manges sur ton temps de midi ? » Demande Duo au brun.

-« Souvent un sandwich que j'achète en revenant de présentation. »

-« Ça me fait penser, il n'y a pas un studio deux maisons plus bas ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Je crois bien que je vois l'annonce en allant au travail. » Acquiesce Hilde.

-« Je regarderai demain en rentrant à l'hôtel. » Lâche Heero.

µµµ

En se rendant à son hôtel pour se changer, Yuy voit l'annonce, il note le numéro dans son Gsm, il s'occupera de cela de son lieu de travail.

Maintenant, il a envie d'une douche, de pouvoir se raser et surtout changer de vêtements.

Tout en se lavant, il se dit qu'il ferait bien de prendre de quoi se changer quand il va souper chez Hilde qu'il puisse dormir un peu plus longtemps dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Déjà qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup sur la nuit, alors s'il perd une demi-heure de sommeil pour être prêt dans les temps pour son travail, à la Noventa 2, il va vite s'épuiser.

A Suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Relena, Sylvia, Duo, Hilde.

Début d'écriture 28 octobre 2011

* * *

**Double jeu**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Avant de partir pour son rendez-vous de 10h30, Heero sonne au propriétaire du studio. Ils trouvent un arrangement pour que le brun puisse le visiter dans la soirée.

Le seul avantage que Yuy trouve au studio, c'est la proximité du domicile de Duo et Hilde, car c'est une pièce de quatre mètres sur cinq avec un coin cuisine, un divan-lit pas des plus confortable, il y a juste à côté une petite pièce de deux mètres sur trois qui sent un peu le moisi avec WC, douche, lavabo.

Le prix est plus raisonnable que s'il descendait deux semaines à l'hôtel, c'est un argument pour faire comprendre aussi son choix à Sylvia.

Pour être certain qu'il ne lui échappe pas, Heero signe le bail directement. Il en parlera de vive voix avec sa femme en rentrant à Marseille dès demain.

Un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. Il sera heureux de retrouver ses enfants, ils lui manquent atrocement. Avoir son fils cinq minutes par jour au moment du goûter au téléphone ce n'est pas assez pour lui.

Au soir, il explique tout cela à ses deux amis, du moins, il explique le studio, il va même leur montrer. Le propriétaire lui ayant remis les clefs directement quand Heero a payé le mois en cours sans broncher et remis également le chèque de la caution.

-« Tu vas un peu le modifier ? » Demande Maxwell en le parcourant rapidement.

-« Je ne crois pas, je n'y serai pas souvent. » Avoue Heero.

-« Tu devrais au moins faire les peintures, cela sentirait le neuf. » Constate Hilde en plissant le nez.

-« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. » Rétorque surpris Yuy.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de vraiment l'utiliser, du moins dans sa tête c'était plus un leurre qu'autre chose.

-« On peut le faire ensemble ce week-end. » Propose la brune en venant se mettre dans les bras de son petit ami.

Le métis est encore plus surpris, il cherche Duo du regard et le voit se retenir de rire.

Le brun met ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et l'éloigne de lui pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux.

-« Hilde, je pars demain soir, tu le sais bien. » Commence-t-il.

Il est aussi surpris de sentir le regard intrigué du natté sur lui, on dirait presque qu'il se demande comment il va se sortir de cette situation.

-« Tu ne commences que lundi matin à Marseille, tu pourrais rester jusqu'à dimanche après-midi. » Supplie-t-elle.

-« Je ne peux pas, je dois passer au bureau samedi matin pour donner l'avancée du projet à la section mère. » Explique Heero.

C'est vrai qu'il doit tenir sa femme au courant, seulement à cet instant précis, il tient à la voir et également ses enfants qui sont vraiment devenu sa priorité. Il veut les voir et s'en occuper comme il en a discuté avec Sylvia hier soir.

-« Je reviendrais dimanche prochain dans la soirée. » Tente Yuy pour consoler la jeune femme.

-« On n'aura jamais de week-end ensemble ? » Réalise Hilde.

-« Je ne sais pas, je croyais que tu vivais au jour le jour ! » Lâche le brun.

Le rire clair et heureux de Maxwell éclate dans l'appartement de métis.

-« Alors là chapeau vieux frère. Tu viens de la piéger à son propre piège. Je n'aurai pas fait mieux ! » Rigole le natté en se tenant les côtes.

Quand Maxwell se calme, le couple et leur ami reprennent la direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Duo les laisse monter seuls, il rejoint ses quartiers.

Hilde voulant prolonger un maximum le contact avec son amant vient l'accompagner jusqu'au port spatial.

Durant le long vol qui le ramène sur Terre, Heero prépare son rapport qu'il ne doive pas prendre sur son week-end pour le faire. Il l'envoie au moment où la navette amorce son atterrissage.

Une bonne chose de faite pour le métis, dès lundi il doit reprendre les recherches pour les entreprises sur Terre et les particuliers. Il a dit à Sylvia qu'il ferait peut-être cela en soirée, seulement il n'a jamais pris le temps de le faire.

Sa valise à la main, il se dirige vers la sortie quand son petit bonhomme apparait sur ses deux jambes, il laisse tomber son bagage pour le faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Sa femme est un rien plus loin, elle vient vers lui, le bébé dans son maxi-cosy sur roulettes.

-« Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir ici. » Dit Yuy après avoir embrassé tendrement la blonde.

Il s'abaisse pour regarder Heather dans son fauteuil.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as déjà grandi ! » S'exclame le brun avant de se relever.

Il dépose la valise dans le panier sous le maxi-cosy et garde son fils sur la hanche.

-« Tu nous manquais de trop ! Tu as bien travaillé ? »

-« Oui, je viens d'envoyer le rapport à l'agence. » Dit le métis en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-« Et en soirée ? C'est long sans tes appels ! » Soupire-t-elle.

-« C'est toi qui voulais que je reprenne contact avec Duo. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Je sais, c'est pour cela aussi que je ne sonne pas. Cela ne gêne pas trop Hilde de t'avoir tous les jours à souper ? »

-« Non pas du tout, ils ont l'autre semaine pour eux. Elle m'a même invité à venir dimanche soir si je n'arrive pas trop tard. » Précise Yuy alors qu'ils arrivent à la voiture.

Il voit bien que cela ne rend pas heureux sa femme. Seulement maintenant qu'il est près de sa famille, il se languit de Hilde, de sa tendresse, de ses marques d'affection, de sa chaleur.

Après avoir attaché son fils dans son fauteuil, Heero ferme les yeux le temps de se ressaisir, il faut qu'il profite du moment présent afin de pouvoir jouir du meilleur de tous les moments qu'il passe.

Hilde lui a donné son numéro de portable, il trouvera un peu de temps pour lui sonner. Juste avant de quitter le bureau, plus aucun des deux ne sera au travail.

Yuy se met au volant pour raccompagner sa petite famille. Ils discutent durant tout le trajet ou du moins Sylvia raconte les progrès des enfants, les choses qu'ils ont faites. Heero écoute avec attention, c'est le moment où il vit un peu par procuration la vie de ses enfants, comme à l'époque où elle raconte sa journée quand il va au bureau.

Alors qu'ils donnent le bain aux enfants, Heero parle des entreprises qu'il a visitées.

-« Et tu vas aussi partir en déplacement sur Terre ? » Redemande la blonde.

-« J'y ai réfléchi, on pourrait s'y rendre ensemble. Les enfants n'ont pas encore d'obligations scolaires. » Propose Yuy.

-« Oh, ce serait une idée merveilleuse. C'est bien aussi de voir du pays, cela forme la jeunesse. »

-« Donc, je vais m'organiser pour regrouper les démonstrations dans certaines régions. »

Sylvia vient avec Heather, qu'elle vient d'enrouler dans un essuie de bain, près de son mari qui surveille le bain de Sylvain lui.

-« Je me suis demandée si tu te lassais de nous ! » Avoue en rougissant la blonde.

Heero se redresse et vient l'embrasser.

-« Bien sûr que non, j'ai investi dans cette turbine, comme dit Duo, autant promouvoir personnellement que je rentre dans mes frais plus rapidement. Je ne saurai jamais me lasser de vous. Vous m'avez tellement manqué durant cette semaine. Et puis, c'est provisoire. » Rappelle-t-il.

-« Oui et en plus c'est moi qui te l'ai suggéré. » Sourit-elle.

-« Oui et cela m'a fait très plaisir de retrouver Duo. »

-« Je suis vraiment égoïste. » Soupire-t-elle en se lovant dans ses bras, le bébé entre eux.

-« Bien sûr que non, bientôt, on aura plus de temps pour nous, j'en suis sûr. » Dit Heero en la lâchant pour sortir Sylvain du bain.

Le gamin est justement debout en train de lui tendre les bras. Il veut participer au câlin familial.

Une fois les enfants au lit, les deux jeunes gens vont se coucher également. Sylvia, qui est encore réveillée toutes les nuits pour allaiter Heather est fatiguée. Heero ne dort pas beaucoup durant ses cinq jours près de Hilde.

En regardant la blonde s'endormir, il est impatient de pouvoir lui faire l'amour, quelque chose plus en tendresse qu'avec Hilde qu'il faut un rien brutaliser pour qu'elle arrive à son plaisir.

Yuy vient embrasser sa femme sur le front, met son nez dans son cou et il s'endort serein.

µµµ

Samedi après-midi, Heather bien au chaud contre son torse, Sylvain sur son tricycle, Heero le pousse d'une main, l'autre il l'a passée autour de la taille de sa femme. Ils se promènent ainsi dans le parc de la Victoire. Seulement pas longtemps, Sylvia préfère simplement donner la main à son mari.

Ils discutent, la blonde l'interroge sur sa vie sur L2

-« J'ai pris un studio, cela va couter moins cher que l'hôtel. »

-« Il est en bon état ? »

-« Ça va, j'ai connu pire. Le divan-lit est un peu dur. »

-« Achètes-en un autre. Il ne faudrait pas que cela te casse le dos. C'est peut-être pour cela que tu dors si profondément. Tu ne m'as même pas entendu me lever pour Heather, cela n'est jamais arrivé pour Sylvain. »

-« Je vais réfléchir, je ne vais pas faire des frais pour un propriétaire. »

-« C'est juste aussi. »

Ils s'arrêtent un moment devant l'étang pour que le gamin puisse donner à manger aux canards.

Heero aime ces moments avec sa famille, se reposer et ne penser à rien d'autres que le moment présent. Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait perdre ces périodes magiques qui lui font oublier le travail, les soucis et même Hilde.

µµµ

Le temps passant, Heero se complait dans cette situation. Il profite des deux femmes au tempérament diamétralement différent. Elles le rendent heureux à leur façon.

Pour finir, Heero a changé le divan-lit, surtout que Hilde a voulu qu'il refasse les peintures. Ils ont fait cela ensemble en soirée et l'ancien divan-lit n'était pas commode pour faire l'amour.

Avec l'approche de l'été, survient un autre problème. Heero et Sylvia se trouvent dans leur jardin à surveiller les enfants. Ils sont installés dans des transats, les enfants jouent dans le bac à sable. Heather va avoir six mois, elle commence à se tenir assise sans problème.

-« Tu pourrais demander à Duo et Hilde de venir que je puisse les rencontrer. » Lâche tout d'un coup la blonde.

Elle sait que le studio de son mari n'hébergera pas sa famille. Heero lui a dit que l'habitation de Duo est trop petite pour recevoir de la visite en grand nombre, ils sont quand même quatre. Et cela fait un moment qu'elle retourne le problème dans sa tête.

Presque quatre mois qu'elle aimerait aussi connaitre le couple d'amis de son mari.

Yuy sent une sueur froide lui parcourir l'échine malgré qu'il fasse 27°. Vite, il doit trouver une solution.

-« Duo, arrête le travail le samedi soir, il ouvre le lundi matin. Vu le travail physique qu'il fait, je doute que ce soit judicieux de lui faire faire dix heures de vol pour une rencontre. » Finit-il par dire.

-« Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. Il va bien fermer durant les grandes vacances ? »

-« Oui ! » Répond méfiant le métis.

-« On pourrait les inviter à ce moment-là. » Propose Sylvia toute heureuse d'avoir trouvé une solution.

-« Je vais lui demander. » Promet Yuy.

Pourtant il sait très bien qu'il ne le fera pas. Il vient juste de gagner une dizaine de jours pour trouver une solution. Parfois, il se dit que sa vie sur L2 est moins remplie de mensonges qu'à Marseille.

Sur L2, ils ne savent rien de sa vie ici. Il peut simplement profiter des joies mises à sa portée sans devoir se dépêtrer du filet qu'il a tendu ici.

Toutefois, pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait avouer tous ses mensonges, il a bien trop peur de perdre son équilibre et des joies simples.

S'il demandait le divorce est-ce qu'il pourrait encore voir ses enfants aussi régulièrement ? Il ne craint pas pour son travail, il a su faire sa place, il a eu l'intelligence de ne pas laisser son idée devenir un produit Noventa.

Néanmoins, il aime les moments qu'il passe avec Sylvia, c'est son petit havre de paix, son moment douceur.

Avec Hilde c'est surtout la passion qui ne faiblit pas en plus. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre cela aussi longtemps. Même Duo est étonné, il lui a dit que les histoires de cœur de Hilde n'ont jamais tenu plus de trois mois, or il est de plus en plus pénible aux deux jeunes gens de se quitter le vendredi soir.

Heero a repoussé son départ à la dernière navette qui part à une heure du matin. Il arrive au lever du jour le samedi matin.

Il a une semaine pour se remettre du surcroit de travail et de son manque de sommeil, même s'il ne font plus trois fois l'amour par nuit, Hilde reste très portée sur les relations physiques et toute la tendresse des préliminaires et du juste après.

Heero secoue légèrement la tête pour revenir au moment présent.

-« Tout est prêt pour notre semaine à Stockholm ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Oui, on peut partir dès que tu veux. »

-« Je vais charger la voiture, on prend le vol de nuit avec les enfants c'est mieux. » Dit-il en se redressant pour se lever.

Sylvia vient lui caresser doucement le visage.

-« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que les enfants qui vont dormir. » Dit-elle tendrement.

-« Oui, je suis claqué. Mais cela en vaut la peine, tu as vu les chiffres ! »

-« Oui, je les ai vus, c'est à l'extérieur de la Terre que cela marche le mieux. Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'épuiser de la sorte. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cet argent-là, nous avons besoin de toi. » Avoue-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Le baiser se fait plus entreprenant. Mais s'arrête de lui-même. Heero doit avouer aimer cette tendresse et cet amour léger rempli de retenue.

Non, il ne se voit pas choisir entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il ne veut pas devoir choisir. Cela fait maintenant plus de six mois qu'il mène une double vie et il peut constater qu'aucune des deux femmes ne souffre alors pourquoi faire du mal à une ou à l'autre.

µµµ

La semaine à Stockholm a été magnifique et enrichissante. Heero a conclu plusieurs contrats. Sylvia est heureuse de pouvoir travailler un peu plus activement avec son mari, même si les enfants n'ont pas vraiment profité du déplacement, le couple décide de reproduire l'expérience au moins une fois par trimestre.

Pour l'heure, le métis a juste le temps de rentrer chez lui avant de repartir pour L2.

-« Tu n'oublies pas de demander à Duo et Hilde s'ils veuillent venir pendant nos congés avec nous en Espagne. » Rappelle Sylvia sur le pas de la porte.

-« Non, sans faute. »

-« A samedi. »

-« Oui. »

µµµ

Hilde attend celui qu'elle considère comme son compagnon à l'aéroport de L2. Elle tient à profiter du moindre temps qu'elle peut grappiller sur l'emploi du temps chargé du jeune homme.

Alors qu'ils marchent vers son appartement, Hilde le questionne.

-« Tu as des congés ? »

Yuy soupire discrètement, ce n'est pas possible, il est poursuivi par le sort. D'un autre côté, cela lui fait plaisir de savoir que Hilde veut passer du temps avec lui et plus que simplement des soirées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver comme solution à ce problème-là ?

-« Tu veux rester sur L2 ou voyager dans les colonies ? » Demande pour finir le métis.

-« Tu as des congés ! » Jubile la brune en ouvrant la porte.

Duo les attend sur le palier, heureux de revoir son meilleur ami.

-« Une semaine en Août. » Répond Yuy pour finir.

Hilde se retourne les yeux exorbités.

-« Une seule semaine alors que tu es chef de projet ! » S'indigne-t-elle.

-« J'ai un déplacement de quinze jours en Espagne à faire en juillet qui est considéré par la société comme des vacances vu le peu de réunions qu'il y aura. » Justifie le brun heureux de pouvoir caser ses vacances en famille.

Cela fait deux mois qu'il cherche comment dire à la jeune femme qu'il ne viendra qu'une semaine en juillet.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Les larmes montent aux yeux de la brune.

-« Hilde, enfin, tu sais bien que je travaille plus que mes ouvriers. » S'insurge Duo.

-« On se voit déjà tellement peu. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Tu le savais au départ. » Rappelle Maxwell les deux mains sur les hanches.

Heero ne sait pas s'il doit s'étonner ou s'émerveiller. Néanmoins, Duo est en train de lui sauver la mise. Il n'y a pas à dire c'est un vrai ami.

-« Oui mais… » Commence-t-elle.

-« Je sais tu ne l'aimais pas comme ça à l'époque. On reste ici ou on va chez toi ? » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Tu viens avec nous ! » S'étonne la brune.

-« Hé, j'ai droit aussi à avoir du temps avec mon copain ! » S'exclame le natté.

-« Il n'a pas augmenté ses soirées, toujours deux. » Précise Heero.

-« Et jamais seul. » Lâche le châtain avec une mine de chien battu alors que ses yeux pétillent de bonheur.

Hilde finit par retrouver le sourire et monte à l'étage pendant que Duo serre rapidement Heero dans ses bras.

Installés dans le salon, les discussions reprennent sur le sujet des vacances.

-« Tu ne m'as pas répondu : L2 ou ailleurs ? » Insiste Yuy.

En voyant les lèvres du natté se pincer, Heero l'observe du coin de l'œil, alors que Hilde est partie chercher un plat de crudités pour grignoter en discutant. Parfois, il a l'impression que Maxwell cache aussi des choses.

Seulement ce n'est pas possible, Duo a toujours été d'une limpidité à toutes épreuves.

-« Je ne sais pas, je suis bien dans mon appartement. Il faudra que tu me donnes la date que je prenne congé. » Précise la jeune femme.

-« Et vous rendre sur L3 ? Il y a des endroits plus verts ! » Propose Maxwell.

-« C'est à Hilde de décider, c'est ses vacances. » Ajoute le brun.

Mais c'est certain qu'il préférait partir pour ne pas tomber sur un employé de L2. A l'extérieur, il peut faire passer cela pour une prospection n'ayant rien donné.

-« C'est les vôtres ! » Rappelle le natté.

-« C'est vrai qu'à part la Lune, je n'ai pas beaucoup voyagé. » Réalise la jeune femme.

-« Alors je nous prendrai prochainement deux places le 7 août pour L3. » Réplique Yuy.

-« Fais-le de suite, pendant les vacances il faut mieux prévoir à l'avance. » Dit Duo avant d'ajouter. « Pour tes aller-retour également. »

Hilde donne un coup de poing sur le biceps de Maxwell. Heero écarquille les yeux à ce geste. Alors que le natté frotte légèrement l'emplacement du coup, preuve que la jeune femme n'y est pas allée de main morte, Duo se justifie.

-« Je t'avais prévenu que je ne te le laisserai pas le piéger sur L2. Il a sa vie à Marseille, tu agis en petite égoïste. »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Bougonne la brune.

Heero l'attire à lui et l'embrasse dans le cou pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Il remercie Duo d'un hochement de tête quand Hilde s'en va pour sortir la pizza qu'elle a mise au four et qu'elle sert pour en faire l'entrée.

µµµ

A son retour de L2, Sylvia attend impatiemment le retour de son homme. Alors qu'il passe les portes de la propriété, elle vient de finir de préparer le déjeuner pour tout le monde. Les enfants vont bientôt se lever.

Heero l'embrasse tendrement.

-« Alors ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Ils ont réservé pour prendre leur congé en même temps que nous sur L3. » Précise Yuy.

Il a eu le temps de planifier son histoire en cinq jours, et leur réservation en Espagne ne peut plus être annulée si jamais sa femme voulait aller retrouver le couple sur L3.

-« Pour Noël ? » Demande Sylvia très déçue.

-« Je leur demanderai, c'est une fête familiale. » Rappelle le brun.

Il dépose son linge sale dans la buanderie avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Il vient de réaliser qu'à cette période, il y aura presque qu'un an qu'il vit comme cela. Tout ayant commencé au début de cette année.

Comment est-ce qu'il va justifier la nouvelle année avec Hilde ? C'est la seule façon que les deux jeunes femmes ne soient pas trop déçues, il doit faire au moins une fête avec l'une et avec l'autre. Ce qu'il veut surtout c'est ne pas en faire souffrir une au détriment de l'autre.

Dévoiler son secret les ferait souffrir toutes les deux. Ce qui est parti d'une simple envie sexuelle a fini par prendre plus d'ampleur aussi bien pour lui, que pour Hilde.

Chaque fois qu'il retourne le problème dans sa tête en étant égoïste, il ne sait pas qui choisir. Il a son équilibre dans les deux relations. Il a besoin de ses enfants qui le rendent meilleur, pour qui il se bat pour un monde meilleur également.

Il a besoin de Hilde pour son insouciance, pour sa façon de vivre le jour présent intensément comme s'il était le dernier, alors qu'ils savent tous les deux qu'il y en aura d'autres tout aussi intenses et riches.

L2, c'est aussi pour lui, Duo, parfois en sentant le regard de son ami sur sa relation avec Hilde, il a la curieuse impression qu'il cache des secrets. Qu'est-ce que Duo pourrait cacher ? Mais ce qu'il peut constater, c'est que Duo est un allié de taille, il est souvent de son côté pour faire entendre raison à la brune.

Une nouvelle fois, Heero soupire discrètement. Il ne veut pas faire de choix. Il ne veut pas se tracasser à l'avance. Il va mettre en pratique la façon de vivre de sa maitresse et voir venir les jours sans se tracasser. Il sera toujours temps de trouver une solution le moment venu.

Hilde n'a jamais souhaité voir sa vie à Marseille et c'est parfois plus facile pour lui sur L2. Seulement Sylvia est aussi à l'origine de sa rencontre avec Duo et Hilde, c'est normal qu'elle lui demande des nouvelles. C'est normal qu'elle ait envie de connaître le meilleur ami de son mari et sa femme.

µµµ

Les vacances en Espagne ont été merveilleuses, comme chaque fois que Heero peut rester 24h/24 avec ses enfants. Il y a eu des jeux de plages, des longues promenades pour découvrir les environs. Pendant que les enfants font la sieste, Heero et Sylvia prennent un moment câlin sous les draps.

Tous les deux, trois jours alors que les enfants sont mis au lit pour la nuit, le brun part faire un jogging sur la plage.

Sylvia lui donne ce moment de solitude, il fait souvent le tour de la propriété au pas de course quand il travaille, c'est un moyen pour lui de décompresser et de pouvoir parler un moment avec Hilde.

Quand il est sur L2, il met à profit le trajet entre les bureaux et son studio pour sonner à sa femme avant d'aller rejoindre Hilde pour la soirée.

Après trois jours de vacances, le fait de ne pas entendre le son de la voix de la jeune femme lui manque, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a instauré cette habitude tout à fait dans celle qu'il a chez lui.

Il cherche déjà un subterfuge pour appeler sa femme durant ses vacances avec Hilde. Mais en profitant du moment présent.

Heero doit bien avouer que tout cette histoire met du piquant dans sa vie et que sans cela, il aurait fini par s'ennuyer ferme dans son existence et qu'il aurait certainement fini par détester Sylvia pour la routine.

A Suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Relena, Sylvia, Duo, Hilde, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 28 octobre 2011

* * *

**Double jeu**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

La dernière semaine de juillet, Heero revient sur L2. Même si Duo meurt d'envie de voir son ami, il le laisse avec la jeune femme.

Moins de dix minutes après avoir entendu la porte se refermer, Maxwell entend les gémissements de son amie. Cela le fait sourire et cela lui fait un peu mal au cœur.

Cependant durant les trois semaines qui viennent de s'écouler, Hilde a erré comme une âme en peine. Le natté a vraiment dû s'en occuper pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas dépérir, tellement elle avait peur que son amant ne revienne plus.

Duo a beau la rassurer en lui disant que Heero n'agit jamais de la sorte, elle n'en démord pas.

-« Il t'a bien laissé sans nouvelles pendant six ans. » Rappelle-t-elle.

-« Je n'étais pas sa petite amie. »

-« Tu m'as dit que même Relena ne savait pas. » Panique de plus en plus la brune.

-« Elle n'a jamais été sa petite amie non plus. » Soupire Duo de ne pas trouver d'autres arguments.

-« S'il revient, je lui ferai un enfant, il sera bien obligé de revenir plus ! » S'exclame tout d'un coup Hilde.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer là ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? Je sais bien qu'il aime les enfants, mais faire un gosse c'est une décision à prendre à deux et pas un acte égoïste pour piéger quelqu'un ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

La brune le fusille du regard. Le natté se demande s'il doit prévenir Heero. Non, il ne peut pas faire cela, néanmoins il va essayer de lui faire passer un message en lui offrant un stock de préservatifs.

Tout cela s'était passé la semaine dernière. Demain, lui aussi verrait son copain et lui remettrait le cadeau. Il avait réfléchi longtemps à ce qu'il mettrait sur la carte, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'Heero croit que Hilde l'ait trompé durant son absence.

µµµ

Heero, de son côté, s'est presque jeté sur la jeune femme. Il lui a fait l'amour tant que son corps a pu le faire. Il sait que Duo entendait leurs ébats seulement il n'a pas su se retenir. Il a été presque aussi désespéré que la première fois, comme s'il avait eu peur que cela puisse être la dernière fois.

C'est vrai qu'il a aussi une crainte qu'une trop longue absence ne la pousse dans d'autres bras. Il s'en veut un peu d'aussi mal la considérer, seulement elle est si vivante, pleine d'énergie que les hommes se retournent sur son passage.

Sylvia ne sort pas beaucoup, elle est plus réservée. Il n'a pas cette crainte de la laisser seule. Et puis elle sort toujours avec les enfants, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas jolie seulement elle a moins de charisme. Il a entière confiance en elle, également.

C'est soulagé qu'Heero constate que la jeune femme a autant besoin de lui quand elle lui susurre à l'oreille.

-« J'ai cru mourir sans toi. »

Enfin apaisé tous les deux, ils s'endorment.

µµµ

Lundi, Heero retourne au travail pour mettre les choses au point pour dans quinze jours. Il ne sera pas là non plus, il doit tout organiser seulement il aime ce stress, c'est mieux que se tourner les pouces. Il n'a jamais été un inactif.

Au soir, il est tout aussi heureux de retrouver Duo, il fronce les sourcils quand il lui met dans les bras une boite emballée de dix centimètres sur cinq de haut et de trois de profondeur.

-« Je sais, il n'y a pas de raisons. Bon retour sur L2. » Dit Maxwell.

Yuy l'ouvre et voit une trentaine de préservatifs, il y a une petite carte : _Un accident est si vite arrivé. _Le brun plisse des sourcils, il voit sa maitresse fusiller le natté du regard. Il devra tirer cela au clair.

-« Merci, on les utilisera ce soir. » Rétorque le métis.

-« Heu, pas tous en une fois, j'ai envie de dormir cette nuit. » Raille le châtain.

La soirée se passe bien, après avoir fait l'amour à Hilde avec un des cadeaux de Duo, il lui demande.

-« Tu veux un enfant que Duo me fournisse en préservatifs ? D'habitude, c'est à toi qu'il les donne. »

-« Ça m'a effleuré. Au moins, il me resterait un morceau de toi à aimer quand tu n'es pas là. » Avoue-t-elle en rougissant.

Heero trouve cela adorable, surtout qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'inhibition. En plus qu'elle veuille un enfant de lui alors qu'elle n'en désirait pas. Il y a encore sept mois, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas pour la vie de famille, alors cela le touche profondément.

D'un autre côté le fait que Duo lui offre des préservatifs, il se demande s'il n'y a pas autre chose derrière cette envie d'enfant. Puis, il en a déjà deux et si Hilde tombait enceinte, est-ce qu'il aurait des droits sur cet enfant sans être marié ? Tout cela lui fait peur. Il aime sa vie comme elle est, il n'a pas trop envie qu'elle change, elle est déjà assez compliquée, même si c'est cela qui l'attire maintenant.

Avec une petite vie rangée comme il avait avec Sylvia, il est persuadé qu'il aurait fini par faire des bêtises pour se créer des problèmes.

-« Je ne serai pas plus là ! » Rappelle Heero.

-« Duo me l'a dit. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« En le sachant tu en as envie ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. » Avoue-t-elle.

Yuy vient l'embrasser dans le cou et l'attire à lui pour qu'elle vienne dormir sur sa poitrine. Lui, le sommeil le fuit. Sans penser aux conséquences, il adorerait un enfant d'Hilde, même s'il aime beaucoup Heather, il vient presque à regretter sa conception.

Ses enfants sont venus naturellement, pas désirés mais très bien accueillis. Enfin, il se ment à lui-même, ils avaient décidé de laisser faire la nature. Ils avaient pris la décision de se marier et d'avoir des enfants.

Sylvain était arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Pendant huit mois, ils ont fait attention à ce que Sylvia ne retombe pas trop vite enceinte puis il avait arrêté de mettre un préservatif, trois mois plus tard Heather était là.

Il sait que Hilde n'a pas la même fibre maternelle que Sylvia seulement parfois cela vient avec un enfant. Néanmoins pour le bien de ce petit être, il ne prendra pas le risque. Il sait bien qu'il aurait très difficile de reconnaitre un enfant sur une colonie où il n'est pas domicilié, on ferait une enquête et cela il n'en a pas du tout envie. Il ne tient pas à faire souffrir ses enfants et Sylvia.

Il ne sait pas comment réagirait Sylvia s'il demandait le divorce. Est-ce qu'elle laisserait les enfants venir sur L2 ? Est-ce que Hilde accepterait de s'occuper de trois enfants ? Ou simplement les deux siens ?

Il croit que la réponse à toutes ces questions, c'est non. Alors, il préfère ne pas tenter l'expérience, même si son orgueil de mâle est assouvi de se savoir désiré avec une telle détermination par les deux jeunes femmes.

Rassuré d'avoir trouvé une solution, il peut rapidement s'endormir. Il continuera à utiliser le préservatif.

µµµ

Hilde attend impatiente le retour de son amant après une semaine sur Terre, la navette d'Heero va arriver. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps entre les deux navettes. Ils seront de retour vendredi dans l'après-midi, Heero devant faire un saut au bureau, il a déjà prévenu la jeune femme.

Une fois sur L3, les deux jeunes gens se promènent, profitent de passer pour la première fois 24 heures sur 24 ensemble. Tout en marchant, Heero repère les entreprises qui pourraient être susceptibles de profiter de son projet.

Le deuxième jour, Hilde s'en plaint quand il note le nom en rentrant à l'hôtel.

-« Tu ne sais pas simplement être en vacances ? » Bougonne-t-elle.

-« Je me fais de l'avance. Tu préfères qu'une semaine sur L2 saute ou soit écourtée pour que je puisse faire cette recherche ! » Rétorque le brun en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclame-t-elle.

-« Je joins l'utile à l'agréable. » Avoue-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

C'est vrai que le métis fait plus passer le temps libre que le travail, Hilde ne peut pas lui reprocher. Ils ont visité des expositions, se sont rendus à la piscine. Ils ont fait un tour dans un sauna pour faire des massages en couple.

En rentrant à l'hôtel le troisième jour, Hilde repère une affiche d'un cirque. Elle s'accroche aux bras de son amant.

-« Dis, on y va, j'adore, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas pu y aller. » Supplie-t-elle.

Heero s'approche de l'affiche. Il tique en voyant le nom du cirque, c'est celui de Trowa s'il est toujours dedans.

-« S'il te plait ! » Dit-elle en s'accrochant encore plus à son bras.

-« Il y a une représentation demain soir. »

-« Merci ! » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

µµµ

Heero cherche une place pas trop près de la piste dans les gradins. Il ne tient pas à se faire repérer quand ils sont venus voir les animaux hier soir, il a remarqué que c'était bien le cirque de Barton et qu'il y était toujours présent. Il l'avait vu près des chevaux.

Tout en surveillant le jeune homme, Heero s'était baladé main dans la main avec Hilde de manière à ne jamais se trouver nez à nez avec Trowa. La brune était émerveillée de voir des lions, des chevaux, des tigres de tout près.

Durant le spectacle, ils sont au milieu des gradins, ils ne manquent rien. Hilde éclate de rire au numéro d'un clown qui habille une dame prise dans le public d'un manteau de fourrures. Elle se balade un peu sur la piste. Le clown tape dans ses mains et un renard et des belettes sautent du manteau pour retourner derrière le rideau.

-« Cela devait être lourd. » Dit-elle à l'oreille du métis.

-« Ça doit être une saltimbanque, si tu y avais été, tu te serais rendu compte que les animaux étaient chauds. » Certifie Yuy.

-« Tu as raison, mais cela n'enlève rien à la magie du dressage. »

-« C'est certain. »

Il y a un numéro avec des éléphants qui n'existait pas à la guerre. Il y a beaucoup de saltimbanques que Heero ne reconnait pas. Il doit avoir eu un regroupement entre plusieurs cirques.

Presque à la fin de la représentation, Trowa apparait avec Catherine, ils sont sur le dos d'un cheval. Barton fait un numéro d'équilibriste pendant que la rousse tire sur des cibles sans que le cheval ne s'arrête de tourner en rond.

-« Oh, eux, je les ai vu sur L2. » Murmure Hilde. « Le numéro est bien mieux. Duo était allé lui parler après le spectacle. Il m'a dit que c'était un pilote aussi. »

-« Je sais. »

-« Tu veux aller le voir ? »

-« On verra bien. » Rétorque Yuy.

D'un autre côté pourquoi paniquer, Trowa ne connait rien de sa vie. Il a mal agi depuis le début. Il s'est privé d'un plaisir en étant continuellement stressé durant le spectacle et il s'en veut un peu, autant être honnête avec sa maitresse.

-« Je ne ressens pas le besoin de reprendre contact avec mon ancienne vie. J'ai fait une croix dessus, c'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai plus repris contact avec les autres pilotes. »

-« Je comprends. Encore une chance que Duo a insisté. » Dit-elle en venant l'embrasser rapidement.

Les acrobates sont justement en train de saluer et de quitter la piste.

-« Oui, mais Duo a toujours été spécial pour moi, il me manquait un peu. »

-« Et pourquoi ? » S'étonne la brune.

Surtout qu'elle a la possibilité d'en savoir un peu plus sur justement cette relation spéciale dont Duo lui a parlé dans le passé.

-« Il me considérait comme un homme, pas une machine de guerre. Il a toujours essayé de me pousser en avant en me montrant les bons côtés de la vie. J'ai toujours eu confiance en lui s'en savoir l'expliquer. » Avoue-t-il.

Monsieur Loyal arrive au centre de la piste et annonce la fin du spectacle.

-« Viens, on rentre. » Dit la jeune femme.

Yuy lui sourit et se lève heureux d'être compris et de s'être ouvert à sa compagne. Vivre tout le temps avec elle, lui fait prendre conscience qu'ils ont une relation de plus en plus profonde, pas seulement basée sur le sexe, même s'il doit admettre qu'il est beaucoup plus actif avec Hilde que Sylvia. Ils font l'amour quotidiennement alors qu'avec sa femme c'est plus une fois la semaine quand ils sont ensemble.

Des coulisses, Trowa regarde le couple partir. Il les avait repérés dès hier, seulement devant les méthodes du métis pour l'éviter, il se demande ce qu'il peut bien cacher.

µµµ

Après les vacances, le train-train reprend ses droits. Parfois, Heero part pour une journée sur L3 pour prospecter des placements de son récupérateur d'énergie.

Hilde préfère de loin avoir moins son homme sur une journée que pas du tout de la semaine.

Avec l'approche des fêtes, la tension augmente à nouveau pour le métis. Il commence à préparer son réveillon avec Hilde et Duo, une sortie dans un dancing que les deux jeunes gens fréquentent quand il n'est pas là avec une bande de leurs copains alors qu'il n'a rien dit à Sylvia. Il lui laisse même préparer une fête avec des amies à elle, il se dit que c'est mieux pour elle que de se retrouver seule pour la Saint-Sylvestre.

Et comme souvent la discussion avec Hilde se termine de la même manière.

-« Pourquoi tu ne serais pas là pour Noël puisque personne ne t'attend ? »

-« Je fais cela avec des connaissances de Marseille. » Rappelle pour la dixième fois le métis.

-« Hilde arrête de l'emmerder. Pourquoi tu n'es pas heureuse de l'avoir pour la nouvelle année ? Tu deviens bien possessive ! » S'indigne Maxwell les deux mains sur les hanches.

-« Mais si ce n'est que des connaissances ! » Tente une fois de plus la brune.

Elle espère toujours obtenir gain de cause à l'usure.

-« Natacha, Rebecca, Lucio sont aussi des connaissances, tu trouves pourtant important de les associer à ta nouvelle année. » Gronde le natté.

-« Parce que je les aime beaucoup, c'est normal de vouloir être avec eux au moment de passer à une nouvelle année et souhaiter que cela continue l'année prochaine. » Explique Hilde.

-« Tu ne peux pas concevoir que ça puisse être aussi important pour Heero de fêter Noël avec eux ? » S'énerve Maxwell.

Heero préfère rester en dehors de la scène, Duo apporte des arguments qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginés.

-« C'est une fête de famille, nous sommes sa famille ! » S'exclame Hilde.

Yuy tourne son visage vers Duo pour savoir s'il a une répartie parce qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait répondre et un :

-« Excuse-moi Hilde, mais mes enfants et ma femme à Marseille, c'est ma famille ! »

Il est sûr de ramasser une main dans la figure avec des insultes également. Sa mâchoire se souvient toujours du coup de poing de Duo, il ne tient pas à renouveler l'expérience.

-« Noël, c'est aussi la fin de la guerre par deux fois. Des souffrances à devoir affronter parce que cette date c'est aussi ça pour nous. Se rappeler tous les morts qu'on a laissés sur notre passage, se dire qu'on a brisé des familles et qu'il manquait quelqu'un au repas de fêtes. Hilde, je peux comprendre que voir ma tête à cette occasion n'enchante pas Heero. Je préfère ne pas le voir. » Lâche le châtain en quittant l'appartement de son amie.

Cette dernière est vraiment mal à l'aise.

-« Excuse-moi Heero, il faut que je lui parle. » Dit-elle en partant directement.

Yuy n'avait jamais imaginé que son ami vivait encore si mal cette période. Comme souvent depuis un an, il est partagé entre deux sentiments, le bonheur et la tristesse.

Le bonheur de savoir que Hilde va arrêter de le persécuter avec cette idée et la tristesse de savoir que sa présence met parfois mal à l'aise Duo et lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant, il a toujours l'air si heureux de le voir.

Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas simplement apporter le bonheur autour de lui ? Il avait cru qu'amener la paix rendrait tout le monde heureux. Seulement l'histoire de Marie-Meiya lui avait prouvé le contraire. Les attentats contre Relena aussi et contre toutes les personnes qui essayent de maintenir la paix.

C'est vrai que certaines lois ne sont pas faciles à respecter, comme celle sur la régulation des naissances, seulement c'est aussi la surpopulation qui avait poussé les peuples à s'entretuer afin de nourrir les leur.

En restant près de Relena, il avait cru faire son bonheur, seulement elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que lui n'avait plus sa place dans cet univers, il était bien trop partagé entre sa promesse de ne plus jamais donner la mort et sa protection. Chaque fois qu'il blessait un agresseur, il prenait peur de l'avoir tué. Voir la mort de trop près le détruisait à long terme.

C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait envoyé aussi auprès de Sylvia qu'il fasse la paix avec lui-même. Il avait vraiment cru trouver le repos de son âme près de la blonde, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hilde dans sa vie.

Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il ferait du mal à sa femme, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de courtiser la brune et d'avoir pour finir une double vie qui ferait mal aux deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, ses enfants en souffriraient certainement aussi si tout était découvert.

Cependant, il était allé trop loin pour tout arrêter, il se sentait heureux et pris au piège. Il désirait tellement répandre le bonheur autour de lui.

Toutefois de savoir que sa vue soit pénible à Duo, il se dit qu'il a eu raison de ne pas se montrer à Trowa. D'un autre côté, pourquoi demande-t-il pour passer deux soirées avec lui s'il souffre autant ?

Est-ce que c'est un désir de Hilde ? Il faudra qu'il éclaircisse cela, il a trop de respect pour le natté pour le faire souffrir inutilement.

Il est interrompu dans ses réflexions par le retour de Hilde et de Duo.

-« Je n'ai jamais aimé Noël tu le sais, de voir les autres se remplir la panse alors que tu crèves de faim, c'est pas la gloire ! » Dit le natté en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Justement, j'essaye de te mettre des souvenirs heureux à la place. » Soupire la brune en le suivant.

Cette dernière va de suite dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le repas.

Yuy se sent mal dans sa peau d'imposer ainsi sa présence. Le natté s'assied dans le fauteuil près du métis et se penche vers lui.

-« Hé ça me fait plus souvent plaisir de te voir qu'autre chose. »

Le brun écarquille les yeux de surprise.

-« A table » Crie Hilde pour appeler les deux hommes.

µµµ

Le temps a filé, Heero embrasse sa maitresse avant de partir.

-« Passe un bon réveillon. » Lui dit-il. « Prends soin de Duo. »

-« Reviens-moi vite. »

Pour une fois, le brun part plus tôt, à l'heure où il partait au début, il tient à faire quelques courses pour mettre au pied du sapin pour sa femme et ses enfants. Il embrasse une nouvelle fois la jeune femme avant de lui dire.

-« J'essaye de te téléphoner pour te souhaiter une joyeux Noël mais je ne te garantis rien. »

-« Sinon, je le fais. » Propose la brune.

-« J'espère l'entendre avec le bruit, je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi, ce ne sera pas la même chose sans toi. »

-« Peut-être l'année prochaine les semaines seront inversées. » Tente Yuy avant de la lâcher.

Son vol vient d'être annoncé.

Comme toujours Heero prépare ses rapports dans la navette, il les envoie à la société mère, puis il en profite pour dormir un peu.

Cette fois, il doit passer par un centre commercial ouvert jusqu'à 23 heures pour les derniers achats. Noël est dans deux jours, le réveillon demain. Avec sa femme, il a pris un accord pour aller transmettre les étrennes aux ouvriers de L2, le vendredi 30 décembre, il repartira jeudi en soirée de Marseille. Il est censé faire juste la navette et être de retour pour la Saint Sylvestre.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire le coup à Hilde pour rentrer plus tôt ? Il ne sait pas encore. Là, il a envie d'être auprès de ses enfants et de sa femme. Il ne veut pas que les petits attrapent des mauvais souvenirs de cette fête comme Duo. Ce qu'il a dit l'a marqué.

Alors qu'il commence à s'assoupir dans la navette, il repense à la discussion qu'il a eue avec Sylvia.

-« Pourquoi aller donner les étrennes le 30 sur L2 ? Tu y vas à partir du 2 janvier. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas l'inverse ? »

-« Monsieur Sylvain et Durant s'occupe de la partie voltaïque. Il est normal que je me déplace pour ma section récupération d'énergie. » Argumente le brun.

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Heero, mais tu vas faire des trajets inutiles. »

-« J'ai envie que la section de L2 sache qu'ils ne passent pas après la section Terrienne. »

-« Je commence à comprendre, fais à ton idée. »

Il a une femme aimante et compréhensive.

µµµ

Pendant le réveillon, il n'y a pas eu trop de cadeaux, surtout la chaleur de passer des bons moments ensemble autour d'une table. La grand-mère de Sylvia était présente et ravie de l'ambiance.

Heero a réussi à s'éclipser une dizaine de minutes prétextant un besoin urgent afin de téléphoner à Hilde.

Pour le dimanche, jour de Noël, c'est une journée en famille qui s'installe. La grand-mère de Sylvia doit passer début d'après-midi.

-« Mettez les manteaux aux petits. Je vous invite. » Dit-elle en arrivant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé Mamy. » Rit la jeune mère.

Heero sort déjà les manteaux, après les avoir tendus à sa femme, il demande.

-« On va avec quelle voiture ? »

-« Tu vois, lui au moins, il est efficace. Avec celle de ma petite fille pour ne pas devoir changer les sièges enfants. » Sourit Madame Noventa au métis.

Une fois tout le monde préparé, il faut encore décider qui conduit.

-« Non, non, je ne prends pas le volant, c'est sur la place qu'on se rend. Décidez qui s'y colle. » Rétorque la dame en s'installant entre les deux sièges des enfants.

Heero s'installe au volant, il aime mieux conduire, cela a toujours été le cas. Même avec Trowa, il restait nerveux. Le seul à qui il confiait sa vie, c'était Duo.

En voyant ce qui se dresse sur la place, Yuy a envie de faire demi-tour. S'il avait su, il aurait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas venir.

-« Oh Mamy, c'est génial, je n'y ai plus été depuis que j'étais petite. » S'extasie Sylvia.

-« Vous ne croyez pas que Heather est trop jeune pour y assister ? » Tente le brun en trouvant une place pour se parquer.

-« Elle adore les animaux, elle va apprécier. » Rassure la blonde en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son mari.

-« Si elle a peur, je me sacrifierai. » Rétorque Heero en ouvrant la portière.

Il sort son fils puis fait le tour de la voiture pour en extraire sa fille qu'il garde dans les bras.

-« Merci mon chéri, mais tu vas pouvoir assister à tout le spectacle. » Affirme la blonde.

Heero espère qu'ils vont directement sous le chapiteau, qu'il puisse se fondre dans la masse. Encore une chance qu'il n'a pas cédé à son envie sur L3 de rencontrer Trowa. Là, il aurait été très mal à l'aise même s'il se doute que ce n'est pas Barton qui mettrait les pieds dans le plat et lâcher son secret.

Parce que c'est bien le même cirque qui se trouve sur la grande place de Marseille. Au grand dam du brun, la grand-mère de sa femme se dirige vers l'animalerie. Sylvia prend Heather dans ses bras afin que son époux puisse porter son fils à hauteur des cages. Ce dernier étant plus lourd que sa sœur.

Ils observent, les singes, les chiens, les belettes et renard.

-« Je me demande pourquoi ils ont ce genre d'animaux dans un cirque. » Lâche Sylvia.

-« Peut-être pour les protéger. » Propose Madame Noventa.

-« Ils font partie du spectacle. »

Tout le monde se retourne pour se trouver devant un homme à la carrure imposante taillée en triangle, des cheveux bruns-roux dont une mèche masque un des ses yeux émeraude.

-« Oh ! » Fait Sylvia.

Le cerveau d'Heero tourne à toute vitesse. Qu'elle est la meilleure réaction ? Surtout qu'il voit une étincelle de malice dans l'œil vert.

Est-ce que le « Oh ! » de sa femme est pour l'utilité des animaux ou parce qu'elle a reconnu Trowa ?

A Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Relena, Sylvia, Duo, Hilde, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 28 octobre 2011

* * *

**Double jeu**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

N'hésitant plus, Heero se jette à l'eau.

-« Tu es donc retourné au cirque après le coup d'Etat ! »

Au moins s'il s'est fait repérer sur L3, ce qui reste plausible, il donne des indications à Trowa pour qu'il tienne sa langue. Ils ne sont plus en guerre, il y a beaucoup de choses qui doivent avoir changé aussi dans la vie de l'ancien pilote du HeavyArms.

-« Tu connais ce jeune homme ? » Demande Sylvia.

-« Nous avons combattu ensemble. » Répond Yuy.

-« En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous lui avez pardonné. » Rétorque Barton.

-« Il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Il n'a été qu'une arme dans les mains de ce Khushrenada pour empêcher la paix et blesser encore plus de monde. Ma colère contre cet individu ne se tarira jamais. » S'indigne Madame Noventa.

Le brun-roux hoche la tête pour approuver.

-« Tu as revu les autres ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« J'ai des nouvelles de Quatre par la presse. Pour les autres, non. » Avoue Barton.

Sylvia s'avance pour venir chercher son fils toujours dans les bras de son époux.

-« On va continuer le tour de l'animalerie et te laisser discuter. » Propose sa femme.

-« Je viens. » Répond-t-il tout en gardant Sylvain contre lui.

-« Et toi, des nouvelles ? » Insiste le brun-roux.

-« Juste Duo, à la prochaine. » Riposte le métis en s'éloignant.

-« Tu pouvais rester. » Insiste la blonde.

-« Ni lui, ni moi n'avons jamais grand-chose à nous dire. »

-« Pourtant tu parles des heures à Duo. » S'étonne sa femme.

-« Il est capable de tenir une conversation tout seul. » Sourit-il.

Après avoir fini le tour, Heero et sa famille s'installent dans les gradins, comme pour L3, il installe son monde au milieu, pas trop près de la piste pour ne pas être choisi, pas trop loin pour bien voir.

Sylvia et Madame Noventa ont été autant impressionnées par le tour du clown avec le manteau d'animaux. Heero a pu constater que la dame prise dans le public fait partie du spectacle, seulement il ne pourra pas le lui dire, ni à Hilde.

Heather est émerveillée chaque fois qu'il y a des animaux sur la piste et comme la plupart des numéros en ont, elle suit avec plaisir malgré qu'elle n'a pas encore tout à fait un an.

Au moment de partir, Trowa réapparaît avec un lionceau dans les bras.

-« J'ai vu que tes enfants aiment les animaux. On peut les photographier avec le lionceau. » Propose-t-il.

Heather tend déjà la main, Heero va refuser quand Barton ajoute.

-« Je vous l'offre. »

Difficile de refuser dans ses conditions-là, surtout que l'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème non plus.

Tout le monde repart ravi d'avoir vu un beau spectacle, du ballon offert par Trowa en plus de la photo.

µµµ

Le reste de la semaine file, il est déjà l'heure pour Heero de partir retrouver Hilde afin de fêter la nouvelle année avec elle.

-« Reviens vite. » Dit Sylvia du perron.

-« Le plus vite que je peux. » Ment-il.

Le 30 décembre, il donne bien les étrennes aux ouvriers de sa section sous forme d'un ballotin de pralines et une enveloppe avec vingt crédits à l'intérieur, c'est ce que reçoivent les ouvriers de Noventa corporation, le ballotin en moins.

Le 31 décembre au matin, Heero se rend au port spatial, il tient à s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de navettes disponibles aujourd'hui à partir de 16 heures, heures de fermeture de l'usine pour trois jours. Ce sera aussi le premier week-end qui passe avec sa maitresse et encore parce que la Saint Sylvestre tombe un week-end. A part les vacances qu'ils ont prises, ils ont si peu de temps ensemble.

Arrivé au guichet, Heero fait sa demande.

-« Je voudrais une place pour la navette pour la Terre section Marseille pour cette après-midi après 16 heures. »

L'homme écarquille les yeux.

-« Vous n'avez pas réservé ! » S'exclame-t-il.

-« Je n'ai jamais réservé le samedi à 1 heure du matin quand je rentre. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« Tout est réservé dans les navettes de l'après-midi. En partant maintenant, il reste trois places. » Précise le guichetier.

-« J'ai ma journée de travail. »

-« La prochaine se sera le 2 janviers au matin, il y a un service réduit pour le jour férié. »

Le brun soupire avant d'ajouter.

-« Merci, je vais voir avec mon employeur. »

-« A 16h30, j'ai encore une place pour la Terre section Amérique du Nord. Vous trouverez peut-être une navette qui fait la jonction. » Propose l'homme.

-« Je vais voir sur le net, merci. »

En partant, Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Tout se passe pour un mieux. Il se rend au bureau, il n'a pas mieux à faire, Hilde travaille jusqu'à 15 heures. Il lui a dit qu'il restait au travail jusqu'à 17 heures pour lui laisser le temps de tout préparer et ne pas être dans ses pieds.

Il est 15 heures quand son téléphone de bureau sonne. Dans un premier temps, vu l'heure, il pense à Hilde même si la brune ne sonne jamais sur ce numéro-là. Il est encore plus surpris de voir que c'est le numéro de sa femme. Il espère qu'il n'est pas arrivé quelque chose aux enfants parce qu'il se retrouverait bloqué ici sans pouvoir être près d'eux.

Il décroche nerveusement.

-« Oui ! »

-« Chéri, je viens de sonner au port spatial pour savoir quand ton vol arrivait. Tu n'as pas réservé ! » Panique la blonde.

-« Jamais, il y a toujours des places de libre. C'est moins cher sans réservation. » Justifie-t-il à juste prix.

-« Heero, tout est pris. Il n'y a plus rien. Même pas un petit vol pour un point sur Terre où j'aurai envoyé une navette privée te chercher. »

-« Tu es certaine ? »

-« J'ai essayé toutes les compagnies. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande la blonde.

-« Je crois bien que je suis bloqué ici ! » Soupire le brun.

-« Comment vas-tu faire ? Tu n'as même pas des vêtements avec toi. » S'alarme Sylvia.

-« J'en demanderai à Duo. Je suis désolé de manquer la nouvelle année avec vous. »

-« Tu rentres le 2 ? » S'informe sa femme.

-« Je ne sais pas, il y a ma semaine ici à faire aussi. Je rentre pour tirer les rois avec vous. Au moins, on le sait pour l'année prochaine. » Ajoute le métis.

-« Tu vas vraiment me manquer. »

-« Vous aussi. »

-« Tu devrais contacter Duo pour voir si tu ne peux pas rester avec eux, cela me rassurerait de ne pas te savoir seul alors que tout le monde fait la fête. »

-« Je vais lui demander. » Promet Yuy.

-« Passe une bonne semaine. Essaye de téléphoner aux enfants vers 20 heures. »

-« Je le ferai sans faute. »

C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire après la déception que cela va être pour eux. Il trouvera le moyen de le faire surtout que Sylvia lui a déjà bien simplifié la vie pour rester sur L2 et toute la semaine. Il n'est pas très fier de lui.

Dès 16h30, Heero arrive à son appartement de manière à se changer. Il ne devra pas emprunter des vêtements à Duo. Il en laisse toujours un peu ici pour le cas où. Il a fini par acheter une petite lessiveuse pour faire son linge. Son appartement sert plus de buanderie qu'autre chose. Il a fait aussi des achats depuis le temps, il y a aussi des vêtements achetés avec Hilde qu'il ne peut pas ramener sur Terre.

Il dépose sur la table du studio le cadeau qu'il compte offrir à la jeune femme pour avoir une excuse pour revenir à 19h45 de manière à sonner à ses enfants.

C'est vers 22 heures qu'ils vont se rendre au dancing, avant ils prendront un repas ensemble chez Hilde.

A 17 heures tapantes, Heero sonne à la porte de Duo. Celui-ci lui ouvre alors qu'il porte un pantalon en cuir moulant, une chemise violette en satin qui rehausse la couleur particulière des yeux du natté. Sa tresse n'est pas aussi serrée que d'habitude.

Yuy détaille l'ensemble en appréciant, il se trouve presque banal avec son jeans cigarette bleu foncé, sa chemise bleu roi en tissus.

-« On dirait que tu n'as pas envie de finir la nuit seul. » Dit le brun en guise de bonjour.

-« J'espère bien que tu ne sois pas le seul à faire gémir ton partenaire, c'est certain. Je tiens à finir l'année en beauté et la commencer de la même façon. »

-« Cela se voit. »

-« Vous montez les garçons. » Entendent-ils crier dans la cage d'escaliers.

-« Oui, on arrive. » Lâche Maxwell en poussant Heero devant lui.

-« Duo, c'est mon mec, garde tes yeux ailleurs que sur son postérieur. » Peste Hilde au-dessus des marches.

-« Je mate, je ne fais rien de mal. » Réplique le natté.

Heero se retourne et lui sourit en disant.

-« Chasse gardée. »

-« Dommage. » Soupire le châtain.

Yuy reporte son attention sur sa maitresse. Elle a mis une longue robe noire et blanche près du corps avec une coupe qui s'évase à la taille donnant un gracieux mouvement dans la jupe volante qui est faite de matière fluide et transparente. Il peut deviner les jambes de la jeune femme jusqu'aux cuisses.

-« Tu es ravissante. » Lui dit son amant.

-« Pas mal non plus. » Rétorque Hilde.

-« Mais je reste le plus beau. » Affirme Maxwell en dépassant le couple pour les laisser un peu seuls.

Ce qui les fait sourire tendrement. Ils entrent main dans la main dans l'appartement.

Le repas est délicieux, Hilde a tout pour savoir garder un homme, elle cuisine divinement bien.

Alors qu'ils ont fini l'entrée, Yuy se lève tout d'un coup.

-« J'ai oublié ton cadeau. »

-« On avait dit pas de cadeaux, ta présence en est déjà une. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Il n'est pas pour toi mais Hilde. » Réplique le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« On le prendra en se rendant au dancing. » Supplie la jeune femme en sortant de la cuisine.

-« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je fais vite l'aller-retour. » Dit-il en venant l'embrasser.

La brune jette un regard désespéré à Duo pour qu'il le retienne, seulement, il soulève les épaules.

Arrivé dans son studio, Heero met son paquet en poche et sort son téléphone pour appeler sa femme et ses enfants.

-« Tu n'es pas seul ? » S'inquiète la blonde.

-« Non, Hilde et Duo avaient assez pour m'accueillir. Ils m'emmènent au dancing après. Et à la maison ça va ? »

-« Oui, les enfants sont un peu tristes que tu ne sois pas là. Sylvain vient dire bonne année à papa. »

-« Mais c'est pas encore maintenant. » Entend-il dans le lointain « Papa ? »

-« Oui fiston, désolé de ne pas être là. J'ai raté la navette. »

-« Maman m'a expliqué. Tu savais qu'Agathe serait là ? » Demande Sylvain.

-« Oui, on l'avait invitée pour que tu aies quelqu'un pour jouer. » Raconte Yuy.

-« Super ! » S'extasie l'enfant.

Heero ne peut que sourire en entendant son fils. Il ne sait pas où il a entendu cela mais il le replace toujours à bon escient.

-« Tu peux me passer Heather que je lui dise bonne nuit ? » Demande le brun.

-« C'est un bébé, elle comprend pas. »

-« C'est pour cela que je ne lui souhaite pas la bonne année. » Lâche le métis toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Sylvia aussi sourit en voyant son fils circuler le téléphone à l'oreille. C'est une scène qui se reproduit tous les soirs où son mari est absent. Elle a un pincement au cœur, elle aurait tellement aimé que cela ne se reproduise pas ce soir.

Elle voit le gamin mettre le téléphone à l'oreille de sa sœur, le bébé ânonner sûrement.

-« On nui. »

Puis Sylvain repartir vers sa petite camarade de jeux, toujours le téléphone à l'oreille. Après un moment, elle s'excuse auprès de la mère d'Agathe qui allaite son dernier né et part récupérer son téléphone. Elle tend la main, seulement il ne lui rend pas alors elle élève la voix.

-« Sylvain ! »

-« Encore deux minutes maman. » Bougonne l'enfant.

-« Sylvain ! » Gronde Heero.

-« Bonne année papa, reviens vite. »

-« Pour tirer les rois, promis. Passe-moi maman. » Ordonne le brun.

-« Tu me manques, encore une chance qu'il y a nos amis, cela aurait été déprimant sinon. » Commence la blonde.

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Allez, je remonte retrouver Duo et Hilde. »

-« Je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi. »

Yuy a à peine raccroché qu'il ferme la porte du studio. Il marche d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'appartement de sa maitresse.

-« Où étais-tu ? » Gronde la brune, les deux mains sur les hanches.

-« Je te l'ai dit, cherchez ton cadeau ! » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Quarante-cinq minutes pour ça ! » Peste-elle.

Il comprend mieux que Sylvia soit venue reprendre le téléphone. Il n'a pas vu le temps passer, comme souvent quand il a son fils.

-« Un ami a sonné pour voir si j'étais libre pour le réveillon. J'ai discuté avec lui, désolé. Tiens. » Dit le métis en lui mettant une petite boite à bijou dans les mains.

Pourtant, elle ne daigne pas l'ouvrir, elle continue à lui reprocher son absence.

-« Encore une chance que c'est une raclette, mon repas aurait été carbonisé. »

Heero vient l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner.

-« Allez ne joue pas la marâtre et ouvre ton cadeau. » Insiste Maxwell.

C'est ce qu'elle fait, à l'intérieur elle découvre, un cœur serti de rubis. Le brun lui passe autour du cou. Hilde rayonne, oublie ce contretemps et se jette dans les bras de son amant.

Le reste du repas se passe sans heurt, ils passent un merveilleux moment au dancing. A deux heures du matin, ils rentrent à quatre.

Alors qu'ils vont se coucher, Heero interroge Hilde surtout qu'elle a l'air de bien connaître le jeune homme.

-« Tu le connais ? »

-« C'est le casse-croûte de Duo. Il est marié du coup c'est une aubaine pour Duo, il sait qu'il ne va pas demander de vivre avec lui. » Explique la jeune femme en mettant sa robe sur un cintre.

-« Et il arrive à découcher un jour comme celui-là ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Sa femme est hôtesse sur les navettes. Elle part toujours pour plusieurs jours. » Répond-elle en venant se nicher dans les bras de son amant avant de l'embrasser.

Déjà du rez-de-chaussée des grognements se vont entendre.

µµµ

Comme promis, Heero arrive le jour de la galette des rois, Sylvain se précipite dans les bras de son père, alors que Heather arrive en se dandinant sur ses deux pieds. Après avoir embrassé son fils, il attrape la gamine et la fait tourner dans les airs.

-« Tu marches la puce ! Quand est-ce arrivé ? » Demande le brun en s'adressant à Sylvain.

-« Le jour du réveillon, on essayait Agathe et moi de fuir, elle s'est levée et a marché derrière nous. Maman, dit que c'est parce qu'il y avait trop de monde, elle avait peur qu'on ne la voit pas. » Explique-t-il en remontant l'allée du perron avec son père.

-« C'est possible, maman est dans la cuisine ? »

-« Non, je suis là ! » Dit-elle en apparaissant en haut des escaliers du perron.

-« Vous m'avez tellement manqué. » Avoue le métis en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

-« Monsieur Firmin a distribué à la date prévue les enveloppes et les ballotins que tu avais préparé. » Explique-t-elle en se nichant dans ses bras.

-« Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas aimé que mon équipe sur Terre se sente lésée. » Rétorque Yuy en déposant sa fille sur le sol.

Les deux enfants s'en vont vers la salle de jeux attenante à la cuisine.

-« Et tu t'es bien amusé ? » S'informe Sylvia en l'entrainant par la main vers la cuisine.

-« Cela a fait passer le temps. »

-« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais danser. » Réalise la blonde.

-« L'avantage des danses actuelles, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de partenaire. J'aime moins les danses de salon. Tu veux qu'on sorte une fois ? » Propose le métis.

-« Pourquoi pas. »

-« Je te réserve la soirée du 15 février. » Sourit le brun.

-« Pourquoi pas le 14 ? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« Je serai sur L2, je m'ennuyais, j'ai acheté un calendrier et rempli les dates de mon absence. » Dit-il en le sortant du sac.

Il lui remet avec une boite à bijoux.

-« Tu as fait des folies. » Dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

Elle ouvre vite la boite pour trouver un bracelet avec trois cœurs sertis de rubis.

-« Il est magnifique ! » S'exclame-t-elle en sautant à son cou.

Puis elle s'éloigne pour que le métis puisse lui attacher au poignet droit.

µµµ

Rapidement, le train-train quotidien reprend pour tout le monde. Heero nage dans le bonheur, il rayonne.

Le soir de la Saint Valentin, Hilde et lui se préparent pour un dîner en amoureux, même si la brune est un peu déçue qu'il ne passe pas toute la nuit avec elle.

Elle a prévu de faire un repas au lit de manière à profiter de son homme plus longtemps. Ils ont déjà fait l'amour et maintenant ils picorent des toasts tout en buvant du champagne qu'Heero a apporté, tout est installé sur une table de lit sur les genoux du brun.

-« Je voulais attendre aujourd'hui pour te le dire. » Commence-t-elle en prenant un toast avec un peu de foie gras.

Heero voit bien qu'elle est nerveuse, cela doit être une bonne nouvelle. Depuis le temps, il la connaît, c'est les mauvaises nouvelles qui lui libèrent la hargne.

-« Je t'écoute. » Dit-il en portant sa coupe à la bouche.

-« Je suis enceinte. »

La jeune femme est surprise par la réaction de son amant. Il manque de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée. Il tousse plusieurs fois avant de demander presque horrifié.

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« J'ai été chez le médecin début de la semaine dernière. D'après la prise de sang, c'est depuis la nouvelle année. »

-« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'estomaque Yuy.

-« J'ai eu la même réaction. Il parait que le préservatif, ce n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent. » Rétorque de plus en plus vexée Hilde. « Je vais finir par penser que Duo avait raison. J'aurai dû avorter et ne rien te dire. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Duo était au courant avant moi ! » S'exclame le métis.

-« C'est lui qui a insisté pour que j'aille chez le médecin, je vomissais tous les matins. Qu'est-ce que tu calcules ? Si je peux encore avorter ? » Lâche-t-elle en sortant du lit.

Elle ramasse son peignoir et s'éloigne en le mettant.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu avortes. Je trouve cela horrible de tuer un être sans défense. » S'indigne Heero.

Il se lève également après avoir déposé la petite table par terre.

-« Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air heureux. » Soupire la brune.

-« Parce qu'il n'était pas prévu et qu'on en avait discuté. On avait fini par être d'accord que cela ne convenait pas à nos façons de vivre. » Rappelle Heero en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

-« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

-« Je sais et on a fait attention, même le jour où on est tombé à court de préservatifs. » Approuve Yuy.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

-« On assume. » Rétorque le métis en la tirant vers le lit qu'il puisse la rassurer sur son amour.

Pourtant, il a un doute. Et s'il n'était pas le père ? Dire qu'il va devoir attendre dix jours avant de pouvoir aller interroger Duo sur ce mystère. Dire qu'il va devoir jouer les hommes heureux avec Sylvia pour leur sortie en amoureux alors qu'énormément de questions lui traversent l'esprit.

Comment assumer cet enfant sans éveiller les soupçons ? Il devait trouver une solution et rapidement.

µµµ

Malgré ses tracas, il arrive à faire passer une soirée de rêve à Sylvia. Elle s'émerveille de ses talents de danseur. Ils ont fait un restaurant suivi d'un bal alors que la grand-mère de Sylvia venait dormir à la maison pour surveiller les enfants.

Ils avaient fini la nuit à l'hôtel, trouvant que c'était plus romantique que de savoir la vieille dame dans la chambre d'à côté.

A Suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Relena, Sylvia, Duo, Hilde, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 28 octobre 2011

* * *

**Double jeu**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Avant de prendre des décisions importantes, Heero tient à s'assurer que l'enfant est de lui. Même s'il a passé la nuit avec Hilde, il se rend le lundi matin vers 11 heures à la société de Maxwell.

Ce dernier est justement au bureau à régler des papiers avec l'employé. Yuy n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le natté lui dit.

-« Il est de toi ! Faut aller chez le comptable et à la poste, Basile. »

-« Bien, monsieur Maxwell. »

L'employé rassemble les documents, c'est l'après-midi qu'il devait y aller, seulement le message est clair, il doit partir et les laisser discuter.

-« Tu veux une tasse de café ? » Demande le châtain en se levant.

-« Hn. » Rétorque Yuy en s'installant à la chaise du bureau.

Le natté se rend à la machine pour en servir deux tasses.

-« Je ne comprends pas. » Lâche d'un coup le brun.

Il a les deux mains autour de la tasse qu'on vient de lui donner, sans pourtant la boire depuis un court moment.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » Demande Maxwell après être retourné s'asseoir à sa place.

-« Comment c'est possible, tu es sûr ? »

-« Elle ne découche jamais. Elle est fidèle et si elle ne l'avait pas été je l'aurai entendu. » Certifie Duo.

-« Pourtant on a fait attention. Je n'en voulais pas. »

-« Faites-le partir. » Lâche platement Maxwell.

-« Comment peux-tu l'envisager ? » S'offusque Heero.

-« Quand je vois les gosses en guenille traîner dans la rue, il y en a beaucoup qui serait plus heureux de ne pas être nés. »

-« Cela n'arrivera pas à celui-ci. » Rassure le métis.

-« Si elle n'assume pas, tu vas savoir assumer ? » Demande sarcastique Duo.

Le brun reste sans voix, alors Maxwell ajoute.

-« Heero, tu vas au-devant des ennuis. »

-« Elle ne peut pas être si mauvaise mère que cela ! » Lâche presque horrifié Yuy.

-« Tu ne l'as jamais vue avec les enfants de ses collègues. Ce n'est pas inné chez elle. Mais si tu es sûr d'assumer quand tu es là. Je veux bien encore veiller au grain en ton absence. » Rétorque le natté.

La porte s'ouvre, Heero se retourne et constate que c'est l'employé qui revient. Duo regarde sa montre, il est presque midi, en regardant Basile, il lui dit.

-« Je prends mon temps de midi. »

-« Bien Monsieur Maxwell. » Répond l'employé.

-« Viens Ro'. » Lâche le châtain en se levant.

-« Je vais me remettre au travail. » Précise le métis.

-« Je n'ai pas fini, viens. » Ordonne Duo.

Surpris Heero se lève et le suit. Il voit directement que son ami rentre chez lui. Il le suit jusqu'à son domicile. A peine rentré Maxwell met deux pizzas au four et revient avec deux canettes de bière.

Heero a eu le temps de réfléchir sur le trajet et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a l'impression que Duo en sait plus long qu'il ne le dit.

-« Vous auriez dû faire attention. » Peste Maxwell en lui tendant une des deux canettes.

Il ouvre la sienne et boit une grosse gorgée.

-« J'ai fait attention, même la fois où on est tombé à court de préservatifs. » Rétorque le brun en portant sa canette à sa bouche.

-« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en chercher ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive vu votre consommation. »

-« Tu n'étais pas seul ! » Précise Heero.

-« Je ne ramène jamais quelqu'un quand tu es là ! » S'exclame le natté.

-« Le 1er janvier. »

-« Oh ! Ça correspond aux dates. Vous auriez pu vous retenir vu le nombre de fois que vous l'avez fait ! » Soupire le châtain.

-« Pas moins que toi, ton mec excitait Hilde. » Se défend Heero.

-« Ouais ! Et Hilde, le mien. Si tu n'as pas utilisé le préservatif, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

-« Je me suis retiré avant d'éjaculer dès qu'elle a joui. » Murmure Yuy en détournant la tête.

Duo éclate de rire, le brun reporte son regard sur le natté et le durcit vexé par le comportement de son ami. Le four sonne, Maxwell va chercher les pizzas en étant toujours aussi hilare. Il est calmé en le déposant sur la table.

-« Le coït interrompu est la méthode la moins fiable, sans préservatif, fallait pas la prendre, du moins de ce côté-là. » Rétorque le natté coupant les pizzas. « Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il y a quelques gouttes qui viennent quand tu te branles avant de jouir ? » Questionne-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le brun détourne le regard avant de répondre.

-« Quand je suis pris dans mon plaisir, je me lâche, ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que j'observe mon corps. »

-« Tu dois avoir raison. Baiser avec des mecs, fait que je dois mieux connaître mon corps. Tu dois savoir plus de choses que moi sur le corps de la femme. » Voyant Heero ouvrir la bouche il ajoute. « Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Le métis sourit et commence à manger en silence. Maxwell reste perdu également dans ses réflexions.

-« Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi elle est enceinte. »

Heero se renferme, il est bien responsable. Comment faire pour reconnaitre son enfant sans que tout ne s'écroule ?

Ils mangent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Yuy va devoir faire des recherches sur les lois plus spécifiques de L2. Il sait bien qu'en ayant un troisième enfant, il encourt des peines de prison et une sur-taxation de son revenu. Ce n'est pas cela qui fait vraiment peur à l'ex-terroriste qu'il est, c'est de décevoir Hilde, blesser Sylvia et surtout ne pas pouvoir garder des contacts avec ses enfants et les voir grandir.

Est-ce que la meilleure solution, c'est de demander à Hilde d'avorter ? Il n'est pas certain. Au fond de lui, il y a un moment qu'il souhaite un enfant d'Hilde presque aussi fort qu'il ne voulait pas du premier enfant de lui au départ avec Sylvia. Il avait espéré que la nature lui serait favorable.

Non, cet enfant, il en a envie, seulement il est certain qu'il doit par après prendre une décision pour ne pas se retrouver avec un quatrième. Il aurait dû faire une vasectomie à la naissance de Heather, il n'aurait pas ce problème sur le dos.

Il faudra qu'il se renseigne pour en faire une. Heero soupire soulagé d'avoir déjà trouvé une solution.

-« Allez vieux frère, on a connu pire que ça. Je suis certain que tu vas trouver comment t'en sortir. » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Je cherche. »

-« Je vois. » Sourit le natté.

La fin du repas se passe dans le silence. Heero remercie Duo et reprend le chemin de son bureau.

Au soir, il arrive avec un bouquet de roses rouge. Qu'il ne les ait pas amenées hier était compréhensible, dimanche soir tout est fermé.

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mieux accueilli ta grossesse. » Dit-il en lui tendant.

-« Je peux comprendre, cela m'a bouleversée aussi. Le pire c'est que je croyais te faire plaisir. C'est ça qui m'a fait mal je crois. »

Heero vient la prendre dans ses bras après qu'elle ait installé le bouquet dans un vase.

-« Et moi, j'ai vu ma vie se compliquer mais sa venue me fait très plaisir, j'en rêvais secrètement. »

-« Je l'avais dit à Duo que cela te plairait, pourtant quand j'ai vu ta réaction, j'ai cru qu'il te connaissait mieux que moi et cela aussi ça m'a fait très mal. » Affirme-t-elle en déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

-« Je saurais me faire pardonner. »

-« Je t'aime, je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi. »

Heero croit que son cœur va exploser. Il ressent sa relation avec la jeune femme de la même manière. S'il pouvait, il resterait vivre ici, demander un droit de visite pour ses enfants. Il va divorcer de Sylvia, c'est la meilleure solution.

-« J'espère être capable de m'occuper de ce bébé, cela me fait tellement peur. Je me demande souvent comment mes amies font avec plusieurs enfants. » Avoue Hilde en frissonnant dans ses bras.

Yuy cache son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour se calmer. Comment peut-on passer en une fraction de seconde du bonheur le plus pur à la plus grosse frayeur de sa vie. Il a l'impression d'être une girouette dans une tornade. S'il divorce, il ne pourra pas venir avec ses enfants. Duo a raison, il la connait mieux que lui.

Il doit trouver une solution durable pour qu'on le reconnaisse le père de cet enfant à venir. Une solution que rien ne peut révoquer. Il va épouser Hilde, se faire domicilier avec elle ainsi on ne lui posera pas de questions au moment de reconnaître le bébé.

-« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » Demande sans préambule le métis.

La jeune femme cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, ouvre la bouche d'étonnement avant de lui sourire.

-« Oui, oui, oui, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »

Alors qu'ils s'embrassent avec passion, Yuy entend une voix raisonner dans sa tête : _Heero tu vas au-devant des ennuis._

Là, il sait que c'est faux, c'est la meilleure méthode. Il va faire une vasectomie, épouser Hilde ainsi on ne pourra pas lui retirer cet enfant.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Heero vient avec une bague sertie d'une belle émeraude. Toute la soirée, ils discutent des préparatifs.

-« Tu veux inviter quelqu'un ? On fait comment ? » S'informe nerveusement la brune.

-« Je n'ai pas d'amis à part Duo, du moins ici, je vais pas demander aux autres de faire le voyage pour le mariage, surtout que je voyais un truc simple et un repas. Toi, moi, et nos témoins. » Répond Yuy.

-« C'est vrai que je ne me vois pas faire une grande fête non plus, je n'en ai pas les moyens. »

-« Même si c'est un jour important, ce qui compte c'est notre amour. » Réplique le brun.

-« Excusez pour le retard. La prochaine fois que ton technicien doit venir faire l'entretien aussi tard, je passe mon tour. » Lâche Maxwell en entrant dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Réaliste-t-il en voyant les catalogues et papiers étalés devant eux.

-« Heero m'a demandée en mariage. » Dit Hilde en montrant son annulaire où brille la bague.

-« C'est ce que tu as trouvé comme solution ? Un mariage ! Tu ne pouvais pas simplement te domicilier avec Hilde. » Rétorque le châtain en fusillant son ami du regard.

-« On s'aime. » Se défend la brune.

Par contre, Heero réalise que cela aurait été la solution la plus simple et la moins risquée. Alors pourquoi épouser Hilde ? Il doit avouer avoir voulu se l'attacher. Il a toujours peur de la perdre, qu'elle ne s'en aille avec un autre qui aurait plus de temps à lui consacrer.

-« Vu ta réaction, je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de te demander d'être mon témoin ? » Questionne Yuy.

Qui est-ce qu'il va prendre si Duo n'accepte pas ?

-« Si te marier te rend heureux et que ça te rassure. Je serai ton témoin avec bonheur. » Affirme le natté.

Une fois de plus le métis à l'impression que son ami lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-« Et moi, mon bonheur tu t'en fous. » Râle Hilde.

Maxwell se tourne vers elle et lui sourit.

-« Tu sais bien que ton bonheur est important. »

-« Mais pas autant que le sien. » Soupire la brune.

Heero passe de l'un à l'autre en plissant le front. Duo finit par s'installer devant la table basse et regarder les documents qui y sont éparpillés.

-« Qui est-ce que tu prends comme témoin, Bridget, Véronica ? » Questionne le natté.

Yuy, une nouvelle fois, réalise qu'il ne connait même pas les amies de sa maitresse. Il n'a pas une vraie vie sur L2. Est-ce que le fait de se marier et d'avoir un enfant va changer cela ?

-« Il faut peut-être choisir la date d'abord. » Rétorque Hilde en se levant pour prendre un calendrier.

C'est celui que Heero lui a offert avec les dates où il est sur L2. Maxwell en profite pour s'avancer vers le brun et lui demander dans un murmure

-« Tu n'as pas des choses à régler à Marseille avant d'épouser Hilde ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait a régler ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« Ta maison ! » Propose le châtain en voyant son amie revenir.

-« Je la garde, je ne vais pas venir travailler non-stop à L2. » Réplique Heero.

Il voit bien que sa maitresse est déçue, qu'elle l'avait espéré un petit peu au fond d'elle-même.

-« Il faut bien trois semaines pour faire les démarches, les prises de sang, rassembler les documents. » Commence Hilde.

-« Trois semaines tout court ou trois semaines L2 ? » Interroge sarcastique Duo.

-« Je crois qu'on peut fixer la date dans cinq semaines. Cela nous laisse le temps de faire les choses convenablement. » Répond Heero

La brune tourne les pages du calendrier.

-« Cela nous fait la semaine du 26 mars. » Dit-elle.

-« Reste le jour. » Ajoute Heero.

Maxwell se penche sur le calendrier et ne peut que sourire comme un damné.

-« Le samedi 1er avril, ça serait bien. » Propose le natté.

-« Ça ne va pas Duo ! » S'exclame Hilde. « On croirait à une mauvaise farce. Même si un samedi cela m'aurait plu. Le mercredi, c'est ma plus petite journée, Véronica a toujours congé pour ses enfants. »

-« Va pour le mercredi 28 mars. » Rétorque Heero.

Cela l'arrangeait aussi, il pourrait faire une surprise à Hilde. »

µµµ

Dans les préparatifs du mariage, Yuy ajoute aussi sa vasectomie qu'il fait sur une journée à Marseille en signalant à sa femme qu'il partait pour la journée en prospection.

Ils ne vont pas faire des chichis, tout sera simple, un restaurant après être passés devant le juge. Les prises de sang prouvant qu'ils ne sont pas de la même famille sont revenues depuis quinze jours.

Tout était en ordre, mercredi 28 mars au matin, Duo accueille Heero chez lui. Hilde ne veut pas que son amant la voit dans sa robe de mariée avant la cérémonie.

Véronica vient pour aider la mariée à passer sa robe courte d'une teinte jaune tendre. En étant enceinte, elle aurait trouvé un peu malsain de se marier en blanc.

Heero et Duo passent leur costume trois pièces brun pour le métis et noir pour le natté. Yuy ôte également son alliance qui ressemble à une bague torsadée de trois anneaux or, argent et cuivre. Il la range dans une poche de son portefeuille.

Le mariage est prévu à 10h30. Le restaurant à 11h30, début d'après-midi, Yuy emmène Hilde pour deux jours sur un satellite vacances pour un court voyage de noces.

La jeune femme n'est au courant de rien. C'est Duo qui a préparé la valise dans son dos et Véronica qui a pris les arrangements avec le travail.

Quand ils reviendront, Heero aménagera définitivement chez Hilde. Il a déjà signé le renom de son bail. De toute façon, Sylvia ne s'occupe pas de la comptabilité professionnelle.

Quand le métis a dit à ses amis.

-« On va enfin vivre ensemble. »

Duo a éclaté de rire.

-« Tu es déjà plus chez Hilde que dans ton studio. Je ne vois pas la différence. »

-« Elle est dans le fait que je n'ai plus de porte de sortie. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Il te restera toujours mon appartement. » Sourit le natté

Hilde le frappe sur le bras.

µµµ

Alors qu'il reprend la navette qui le conduit à Marseille, Heero sourit, les choses se sont bien passées. Il ôte son alliance qu'il glisse dans la poche interne de son portefeuille, il en ressort l'alliance qu'il porte depuis son mariage avec Sylvia.

Il faudra qu'il fasse attention, les deux bagues sont très différentes, une torsadée pour Sylvia et une lisse pour Hilde.

La brune a été déçue qu'il ne reste pas jusqu'au dimanche soir.

Il l'entend encore lui dire.

-« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important à Marseille. Ce n'est que le travail. » Peste-elle.

-« Un travail qui a permis cette escapade. » Rappelle Heero.

-« N'empêche que tu es plus souvent là qu'ici. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Normal, la société mère d'Heero y est. » Coupe Maxwell.

Cela fait encore plus soupirer la jeune femme de n'obtenir aucun soutien de son ami.

Seulement, Heero ne peut pas lui expliquer qu'il est aussi pressé de rentrer parce qu'il va retrouver ses enfants, ce sera certainement plus dur pour lui d'abandonner Hilde quand l'enfant sera là, son cœur sera partager entre les trois chairs de sa chair.

µµµ

Pâques a été magnifique, il est arrivé quinze jours après son mariage avec Hilde. Il a fait beau, alors Heero a caché les œufs durs et en chocolat dans une partie de la propriété. Sylvia s'était autant amusé que les enfants à les chercher des yeux, elle.

Le calme de la jeune femme le repose, elle accepte toutes ses décisions et absences sans jamais faire de crise et trop rechigner.

Même si sa relation avec Hilde est plus fusionnelle, elle est également plus houleuse. Entre les deux, il ne sait pas ce qu'il préfère. Cela lui arrive souvent d'y penser. Et s'il était démasqué vers laquelle des deux irait-il ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Elles lui sont nécessaires par bien des points, tous différents. Chacune lui apporte un bienêtre.

Plus le temps passe, plus Hilde s'arrondit. Quand il est là, il prépare la chambre de son enfant dans un petit débarras. Il a de plus en plus difficile de téléphoner à ses enfants en rentrant du bureau puisqu'il n'a plus son studio, jusqu'au jour où il trouve un renfoncement dans une galerie commerciale où il peut téléphoner en toute tranquillité.

µµµ

En juillet, Heero, Sylvia et les enfants repartent en vacances en Espagne. Cette fois, il n'a pris qu'une semaine avec eux, même si sa femme reste trois semaines, elle avait la possibilité de partir avec la maman d'Agathe, les enfants sont ravis de se retrouver pour jouer dans le sable.

En août, il prend une semaine avec Hilde, enceinte de sept bons mois maintenant, ils décident de partir dans une ile sur Terre où il y a des petits chalets. Ils sont comme Robinson Crusoé avec le luxe en plus. Au moins, Heero est certain de ne rencontrer personne.

A la rentrée en septembre, le brun est fier et heureux de pouvoir aller conduire son fils à l'école pour la première fois. Il va y retrouver Agathe, leur petite voisine.

Le temps a vraiment filé, d'ici trois semaines Hilde devrait accoucher. Tout est prêt sur L2. Lors de la dernière visite chez le médecin, celui-ci a accepté de provoquer l'accouchement dans une semaine et demi de manière à ce que Heero puisse y assister. Il est heureux, le bébé ayant déjà un bon poids ce sera sans conséquences de le faire venir une semaine plus tôt. La future maman en a marre de toute façon de se promener avec son gros ventre. Elle se sent laide, encombrée et n'aspire qu'à la délivrance.

Il y a un moment qu'elle n'accompagne plus Heero jusqu'au port spatial, elle le quitte à la porte de l'appartement. Elle n'en sort plus que pour travailler, étant caissière, elle reste assise. Elle ne ramène plus que quelques courses de son lieu de travail. Les plus grosses c'est soit Heero qui les fait quand il est là ou Duo pour l'autre semaine. Elle a presque honte de se montrer de la sorte dehors.

-« Allez courage dans une grosse semaine, tu es libre. » Sourit le brun en l'embrassant.

-« J'en serai heureuse. »

-« Je le vois. »

Yuy l'embrasse une dernière fois et s'en va. Sylvia n'a jamais trouvé que sa grossesse était une corvée. Il espère que la jeune femme aura l'instinct maternel une fois le bébé là.

Il soupire et s'installe dans la navette. Il change son alliance et commence à rédiger son rapport de la semaine.

µµµ

Lundi, il y a une heure qu'il est dans une réunion importante que son GSM sonne dans la poche de son veston. Il fronce des sourcils en voyant que c'est Hilde. Il reconnait le numéro, il n'a pas voulu le mettre dans son répertoire, tout comme celui de sa femme. Il a pourtant dit à la brune de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence.

Ils viennent de se quitter, est-ce que ce serait une lubie de femme enceinte ? Encore une chance qu'il n'est pas à la maison. Il se lève pour répondre en privé, dans le couloir. Il dit d'un ton légèrement agressif

-« Oui ! »

Il tient à bien lui faire sentir qu'il est contrarié.

-« Je viens de perdre les eaux. » Dit-elle.

-« Je suis en colloque pour deux jours. » Rappelle le brun.

Il lui avait dit en plaisantant que c'était la pire semaine pour qu'elle accouche.

-« Mais tu vas venir, insiste la brune. Duo va me conduire et rester avec moi, mais c'est de toi que j'ai besoin. »

-« C'est impossible, c'est le bilan annuel des deux sociétés. Je ne pourrais pas me libérer avant samedi fin d'après-midi, je te l'avais dit. »

Son fils a un spectacle à l'école, samedi après-midi lors d'une fancy fair il veut y assister. Il ne trouvera jamais une excuse pour se rendre en coup de vent sur L2 et il ne veut pas découvrir son enfant ainsi, le voir et repartir. Il veut pouvoir consacrer du temps aux gens qu'il aime.

-« Monsieur Yuy, on vous attend pour reprendre. Il y a encore des visites de programmées. »

-« J'arrive, Margaret. »

-« Tu ne vas pas venir ! » S'estomaque Hilde avant de grimacer sous la douleur.

-« Je suis désolé, on en avait parlé avant, dès que je peux, je me libère. » Dit-il en raccrochant.

Il soupire et se dirige vers la salle de réunion. Seulement, il est certain que ce n'est pas là qu'il voudrait se rendre. Il va réussir à se libérer, il le jure, au plus tard mercredi après-midi, il est dans la navette pour L2 en inventant un problème à la société de L2.

Dire qu'il a avancé ce colloque de quinze jours pour ne pas avoir cette tension, d'habitude c'est début octobre qu'a lieu cette réunion. Et voilà que son enfant lui joue déjà un tour à sa façon. Il a l'air d'avoir plus de caractère que Heather et Sylvain à naitre plus tôt. D'un autre côté c'est normal, sa mère aussi en a plus.

Alors qu'il pousse la porte de la salle de réunion, il a retrouvé un visage impassible, sans bâcler son travail, il va l'expédier tout de même.

µµµ

En fin de journée, Heero sort son GSM, il compose de mémoire celui de Hilde. Il sonne six fois avant de passer sur la boite vocale. Yuy fronce des sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle a oublié son GSM ? Est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas répondre parce qu'elle n'a pas encore accouché ? Cela le tracasse, il y a plus de six heures qu'elle a appelé et il n'a eu aucune nouvelle.

D'un autre côté, elle peut aussi le bouder parce qu'il n'a pas tout laissé tomber pour venir à l'accouchement. Arrivé à son bureau, Heero utilise sa ligne privée pour appeler son bureau de L2.

-« Greg, c'est Monsieur Yuy, pouvez-vous me donner le numéro de la société de Monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Il y a un problème ? » S'informe l'homme alors que le brun l'entend pianoter sur le clavier.

-« J'avais une précision à lui demander pour le colloque. Est-ce qu'il y a un numéro privé également ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Non, je n'ai que celui de la société. Je vous le donne. »

Heero le note et remercie Monsieur Skinker rapidement, il fait le numéro qu'on vient de lui donner. A la troisième sonnerie, on décroche.

-« Société Tubulaire, j'écoute. »

-« Monsieur Yuy de la société Noventa, est-ce que Monsieur Maxwell est là ? »

-« Non, il est absent pour la journée, il m'a dit de fermer boutique. » Répond le secrétaire.

-« Pouvez-vous me donner son numéro personnel ? C'est urgent ! » Insiste Heero.

-« Je suis désolé, c'est une information confidentielle, je peux lui signaler votre appel, il va vous recontacter. »

-« Merci. » Soupire Yuy avant de raccrocher.

Il essayera à nouveau demain. Il va essayer tout à l'heure le Gsm de Hilde. Duo doit soutenir son amie, il fait ce qu'il aimerait faire. Il soupire en quittant son bureau, c'est bien la première fois que cette double vie l'ennuie, que les choses auraient été plus faciles sans secret.

µµµ

Durant sa soirée avec Sylvia, plus d'une fois la jeune femme doit le ramener au présent tellement son esprit est ailleurs.

Dès qu'il quitte la maison pour se rendre au bureau, Heero compose le numéro de téléphone de la brune. Une nouvelle fois sans succès. Il est encore un peu tôt pour essayer de joindre Duo à sa société. N'empêche qu'il est de plus en plus inquiet, ce silence n'est pas normal.

Son planning est très chargé, il est presque 14 heures quand il peut à nouveau tenter de joindre quelqu'un sur L2. Il tombe à nouveau sur la boite vocale de Hilde et en sonnant à la société de Duo, il retombe sur le secrétaire.

-« Monsieur Yuy, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de lui signaler votre coup de téléphone. Il ne revient plus ici. Il m'a dit qu'il aidait une amie qui vient d'accoucher à rentrer chez elle. »

-« J'essayerai demain. Dites-lui bien que je cherche à le joindre. »

-« Je fais un mot de suite. Excusez-moi encore. » Insiste le secrétaire.

Au moins Hilde a accouché, elle va sortir de la clinique. Si elle a oublié son GSM, elle va voir qu'il a cherché à la joindre. Il essayera encore tout à l'heure. Il veut s'excuser et lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il va s'arranger pour faire un saut sur L2.

Demain matin, il a une dernière réunion à régler et il pourra partir dans l'après-midi.

µµµ

Chaque fois qu'Heero essaye de joindre Hilde, il tombe sur le répondeur. Il a essayé de se procurer le numéro de Duo seulement il doit constater que le natté s'est arrangé pour masquer sa trace, comme lui l'a fait il doit bien l'admettre

Mercredi matin, il essaye toujours de joindre sa femme ou son ami. C'est après avoir réussi à mettre tout son travail à jour qu'il décide de partir pour l'aéroport, il va téléphoner à Sylvia quand il y sera pour la prévenir de son départ pour une raison importante, mais pas trop.

Il vient de s'installer dans sa voiture pour s'y rendre, il est vraiment impatient de voir son enfant.

µµµ

Maxwell rentre à son immeuble vers 11 heures de manière à voir comment va Hilde et comment s'est passé sa nuit avec le petit bout qu'il a entendu pleurer à heures régulières. Et puis, il avait promis à Heero de veiller au grain en son absence et il n'était pas là.

Arrivé à l'appartement de son amie, il a une surprise monumentale. Il a déjà essayé de joindre Heero depuis que son secrétaire lui a laissé son message, seulement à la société Noventa de L2, ils n'ont pas voulu lui renseigner son numéro privé en disant qu'il était confidentiel.

A la Noventa de Marseille, on lui a signalé que Monsieur Yuy était en réunion et qu'on ne pouvait pas le déranger sans raison importante.

Debout devant la porte de l'appartement de son amie, il se mord la lèvre à sang. Ainsi, elle ne l'a pas écouté. Il frappe la porte de rage.

A Suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Relena, Sylvia, Duo, Hilde, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 28 octobre 2011

* * *

**Double jeu**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Installé au volant de sa voiture, juste avant de démarrer, Heero essaye de joindre Hilde. Il compte les sonneries et soupire quand il tombe à nouveau sur la boite vocale de la jeune femme.

Par acquit de conscience, il fait le numéro de Tubulaire.

-« Monsieur Yuy attendez je vous passe monsieur Maxwell. »

L'homme n'a pas le temps de finir que Duo lui arrache le téléphone des mains.

-« Il faut que tu rentres rapidement chez toi, Hilde est partie. » Lâche le châtain en faisant signe à son secrétaire de quitter le bureau.

-« Elle est partie où ? » Demande le brun.

-« A ton domicile, elle veut te présenter ton fils. » Harangue le natté.

Même s'il y a une goutte de sueur qui perle sur son front, que la panique le submerge, il arrive à dire d'une voix calme.

-« Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? »

Il vient de mettre le contact pour se rendre à son domicile, même si c'est improbable que Hilde sache où il habite.

-« Et quand elle va se trouver nez à nez avec Sylvia, tu ne vois pas où est le problème ! » Demande sarcastique Duo.

Yuy écrase le frein et cale.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

-« Heero, on en parlera plus tard. Arrête-la, tu nous as donné ton adresse à la première visite. Elle sait où tu habites. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est partie. »

Le brun remet le contact et redémarre.

-« Ton numéro de Gsm que je puisse te sonner. » Ordonne le natté.

Heero lui donne et raccroche, il espère qu'il va arriver à temps. Ce qui le tracasse le plus c'est tout ce que vient de dire Duo, des pièces du puzzle se remettent en place. Duo sait qu'il mène une double vie et l'aide depuis un moment. Seulement pourquoi fait-il cela ? Hilde est son amie, et depuis combien de temps sait-il ?

En arrivant à la hauteur de sa maison, son sang se glace dans ses veines. Hilde est devant la porte et Sylvain vient de lui ouvrir.

Il ne rentre pas dans son allée, il va se garer un peu plus loin. En longeant la haie, il s'infiltre dans sa propriété pour observer ce qui va se passer.

Il s'étonne de voir les réflexes de la guerre remonter si vite à la surface.

-« Oui ? » Demande le gamin.

-« Bonjour, Monsieur Yuy n'habite plus ici ? » S'étonne Hilde.

-« Si c'est mon papa. » Répond fièrement Sylvain.

Heero pince les lèvres en voyant Hilde plisser des yeux. Il est assez près pour intervenir en cas de grabuge. Où est Sylvia ? Comment peut-elle le laisser seul à la maison ?

-« Sylvain, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte ! » Gronde-t-elle en arrivant derrière son fils. « Madame ? »

-« Je cherche Heero Yuy mais je dois me tromper d'adresse. »

-« Non, c'est ici. Vous êtes ? » S'informe le blonde en mettant un main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-« Hilde Schbeiker. »

-« Oh la femme de Duo. Entrez ! » S'exclame Sylvia ravie de faire la connaissance des amis de son mari.

-« Je suis la femme d'Heero ! » S'indigne la brune.

Heather arrive derrière sa mère en se dandinant, elle est le portrait craché d'Heero. Hilde ne peut plus se voiler la face. Elle comprend pourquoi il passe tellement de temps à Marseille. Il s'est joué d'elle, il a abusé de sa confiance. Elle aurait pu accepter d'être seulement sa maitresse s'il avait joué franc jeu avec elle. Seulement pas cela, pas lui mentir continuellement. Elle n'aurait pas gardé le bébé si elle avait su qu'il avait déjà une famille complète ici.

Sylvia écarquille des yeux. Elle doit avoir mal compris. Comme Hilde recule, elle voit le bébé qu'elle tenait plaqué contre elle. Il ressemble trait pour trait à sa fille à la naissance. Elle met sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et ne pas faire peur aux enfants.

Voilà pourquoi son mari tenait à être personnellement présent sur L2. Comment a-t-il pu mentir de la sorte ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter sa grand-mère, cet homme est mauvais, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il se moque toujours autant des sentiments des gens autour de lui.

Heero ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire quand son Gsm vibre dans sa poche.

« Alors ? » Ecrit Duo.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard. » Répond-il.

Deux minutes passent avant que son Gsm vibre à nouveau dans sa poche.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours de ton côté. »

La réponse intrigue Heero seulement il a d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant. Doit-il sortir de l'ombre ou laisser la confrontation continuer.

Il a toujours affronté l'ennemi, alors il sort de derrière le buisson et retourne à sa voiture. Il fait marche arrière pour entrer dans son allée.

Le voyant arriver, Sylvia attrape son fils et le pousse à l'intérieur. Il la voit dire à Hilde.

-« Faites ce que vous voulez mais il ne mettra plus un pied ici. »

Hilde se retourne lui fait un doigt d'honneur, protège son fils et se sauve. Heero sent les larmes venir à ses yeux. Le destin vient de se jouer de lui. Il a tout perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ?

Pendant un moment, il reste là sans bouger en regardant cette porte qui vient de claquer. Il a bien vu son fils hurler après son père. Il soupire et sort de la voiture. Il sonne mais personne ne vient. Il a les clefs, il pourrait rentrer, seulement il ne tient pas en envenimer les choses.

Près de lui tombe son sac de voyage rempli, il suppose, de ses affaires.

-« Tire-toi, je ne veux plus te voir. »

Heero fait un pas en arrière pour la regarder à la fenêtre de leur chambre au premier.

-« Sylvia, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

-« C'est avant que tu aurais dû penser à le faire. Je te ferai envoyer le reste de tes affaires à ton bureau. »

Bizarrement la seule chose qu'il pense à ce moment précis alors que le sol s'écroule sous ses pieds.

« Tiens, je ne suis pas viré. Il me reste un job. »

A travers la porte, il entend son fils tambouriner et l'appeler alors il revient et s'accroupit pour lui parler.

-« Sois sage mon bonhomme, je viendrais te voir bientôt. »

-« N'y compte pas ! » Hurle Sylvia de l'étage.

Pour ne pas perturber plus longtemps ses enfants, Heero ramasse son sac et le met sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Il décide de partir de là avant d'essayer de joindre Hilde. Elle se sera peut-être calmée et ils pourront discuter. Il sait que Sylvia va se calmer également. Elle a le sang chaud, c'est cela qui l'avait surtout marqué durant la guerre.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de la société Yuy sort son Gsm afin d'essayer de joindre la brune. Il soupire quand il réalise qu'elle coupe l'appel. Il aurait voulu lui parler de vive voix, peut-être que Duo sait où elle est.

L'espoir renait dans son cœur en composant le numéro du natté, celui-ci répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

-« Je sais que ça s'est mal passé. » Attaque le châtain. « Elle vient de m'appeler, elle est partie à l'aéroport, tu as peut-être le temps de la rattraper. »

-« Merci Duo, merci pour tout. »

-« Ne perds pas de temps. Je ne sais pas quand il y a une navette et s'il reste des places. »

Yuy raccroche, heureux d'avoir un ami pareil dans ses connaissances. Il met le contact et part directement vers l'aéroport.

Un accident de la circulation le ralentit. Il met une heure pour arriver au port spatial. Après avoir garé la voiture, il marche d'un bon pas vers l'embarcadère qu'il prend tous les quinze jours et cela ne l'étonne même pas de voir que la navette vient de décoller. Tout se ligue contre lui, cela en est presque logique qu'il n'ait pas su la rattraper.

Il sort son Gsm afin de prévenir Duo. Il n'a pas envie de l'entendre, il ne tient pas à ce qu'il lui remonte le moral. Il est responsable de son malheur. Sylvia a raison. C'est avant qu'il aurait dû faire les choses. Cependant, il sait qu'il aime Sylvia d'un amour différent de ce qu'il ressent pour Hilde néanmoins il aime les deux jeunes femmes. Il a vraiment cru que c'était la solution pour qu'aucune ne souffre.

« Je l'ai loupée. » Ecrit-il avant de l'envoyer.

Les épaules voutées, il repart vers le parking. Il va finir la semaine à Marseille, il ne va pas reprendre contact avec aucune des deux afin de leur laisser la possibilité de se calmer. Samedi, il ira voir son fils au spectacle. Si Sylvia est calmée, il discutera avec elle. Il lui demandera la permission de se rendre sur L2 afin de découvrir son enfant.

Même s'il brule de désir de le connaître, il doit penser aux deux enfants déjà existants qu'ils ne se sentent pas rejetés.

Avec laquelle des deux femmes a-t-il envie de vivre, il ne saurait même pas le dire en plus. A cet instant précis, il ne ressent que le manque de Sylvain et Heather. Il entend continuellement la voix de son fils l'appeler à travers la porte et cela lui déchire plus le cœur que de s'être fait rejeté par les deux femmes.

Au moment où il s'assied dans sa voiture son Gsm vibre. Il se doute que c'est Duo, le seul qui a l'air de ne pas lui en vouloir.

« Courage, vieux frère, je vais essayer d'arrondir les angles. » Est-il écrit.

Yuy écarquille les yeux. Est-ce qu'il doit le laisser faire ? Est-ce que c'est près de Hilde qu'il veut vivre ? Une chose est sûre, il ne tient plus à se retrouver seul. Il aime être entouré. Il aime voir les gens évoluer autour de lui, même s'il ne sait pas toujours comment le montrer. S'il ne pense pas à ses enfants, oui c'est sur L2 qu'il s'est senti le plus complet, le plus aimé.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? » Ecrit le brun.

Il ne faut pas longtemps au natté pour lui répondre.

« Parce que j'aime te voir heureux. »

Peut-être que sa vie est sur L2. Il faut qu'il trouve une solution pour voir ses enfants. Il est leur père, c'est son droit et c'est surtout son envie la plus chère.

Voyant l'heure sur son Gsm, Heero part vers son bureau, autant s'occuper pour ne pas penser.

-« Vous n'êtes pas parti. » S'étonne Margaret.

-« Non, changement de programme. On va pouvoir finir le rapport du colloque. »

-« Tant mieux, autant le faire tant que c'est frais dans nos esprits. » Sourit-elle.

A la fermeture du bureau, Heero essaye de sonner à la maison. Il doute que son fils décroche le premier, seulement Sylvia acceptera peut-être de lui laisser lui parler.

-« Allo ! »

-« Sylvia, c'est moi. J'aimerai dire bonsoir à Sylvain et Heather.

-« Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal ou leur monter la tête. » Gronde-telle.

-« Je n'en avais nullement l'intention. Je sais que j'ai mal agi avec toi. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. »

-« C'est papa ? » Demande une petite voix.

-« Oui, tiens. » Cède Sylvia devant les yeux implorants de son fils.

-« Salut fiston. » Lance le brun.

-« Salut, tu es sur L2 ? » Demande l'enfant.

-« Non, j'ai une grosse réunion, c'est pour cela que je te sonne. »

Heero entend bien à l'écho qu'il est sur haut-parleur.

-« Tu viens quand même au spectacle ? » S'inquiète Sylvain.

-« Oui, je serai là. » Rassure le métis.

-« Dis-lui bonsoir. » Coupe rapidement Sylvia.

-« Bonne nuit, papa. »

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que la communication est coupée.

µµµ

Tous les soirs, Heero appelle à la maison, il peut parler cinq minutes à son fils. Il a pris dès le premier soir une chambre d'un hôtel près de son bureau. Il est allé également voir son fils à l'école en se mettant derrière la grille durant la récréation, seulement il ne veut pas créer des problèmes non plus, il ne l'a pas appelé pour lui parler.

Il essaye aussi de sonner à Hilde, le deuxième jour il tombe sur un message lui signalant que le numéro n'est plus attribué, cela lui déchire le cœur de se faire expulser de la vie de la brune comme cela.

Samedi, il entre dans la salle prévue pour la fête, c'est un petit spectacle surtout pour les classes supérieures qui le prépare depuis un an pour la fancy-fair. Les tous petits n'y auront pas un grand rôle, ils font simplement les changements de scène.

En entrant dans la salle, Heero voit que la grand-mère de Sylvia est à la place qu'il aurait dû occuper. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas été s'asseoir à côté d'elle, alors il s'installe débout au fond de la salle.

En voyant son fils en pantalon noir et chemise blanche, Heero sourit, il est magnifique quand il passe avec les cartons donnant le numéro de la scène suivante, alors que les plus grands de sa classe chantent une petite comptine apprise déjà fin d'année scolaire passée.

Heero en fait des photos avec son téléphone, il arrive à prendre également sa fille sur les genoux de sa femme. Il a d'autres photos de ses enfants seulement elles sont masquées sur son ordinateur, c'est la première fois qu'il ose en avoir dans son téléphone.

Arrivé à la fin du spectacle, Heero voit son fils se précipiter dans les bras de sa femme. Il expulse l'air de ses poumons et s'avance vers les deux femmes.

Sylvain en le voyant se précipite dans ses bras.

-« Tu es venu ! Je suis heureux, tu rentres avec nous ? » Demande l'enfant.

Heero regarde Sylvia qui s'avance déjà vers eux. Il espère que c'est un message souhaité aussi par la blonde.

-« Tu as dit bonjour à papa, on y va, mamie attend. » Dit la jeune femme en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-« Bonjour Sylvia. » Tente le brun.

-« Papa vient aussi ? » Insiste le gamin.

-« Non, Sylvain, papa ne vient pas. Va retrouver mamie, je dois lui parler. » Ordonne la blonde.

-« J'avais aussi une demande à te faire. » Avoue le métis.

Sylvia regarde son fils qui s'éloigne en bougonnant. Quand son regard revient vers Heero, il est aussi dur qu'à l'époque de la guerre, il y a autant de haine à l'intérieur.

-« Je suppose que tu pars retrouver cette salope. » Attaque-t-elle.

-« Ce n'est pas une salope. Je suis le seul responsable de ne pas avoir voulu faire de choix. » Répond calmement Heero.

-« De toute façon va où tu veux, je m'en fous. J'ai introduit une demande de divorce à tes torts. » Dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir.

Yuy lui attrape l'avant-bras.

-« Je veux voir les enfants. C'est mon droit, c'est mes enfants aussi. » Dit-il.

Sylvia expulse l'air par le nez en signe de mépris.

-« Il fallait penser à tout cela avant de me tromper, de me mener en bateau pendant plusieurs années. Elle était déjà ta maitresse quand tu es allée sur L2 la première fois ? »

-« Bien sûr que non et puis c'est toi qui m'a incité à y aller personnellement, je te rappelle. » Rétorque Yuy plus froidement.

-« Ça y est, c'est ma faute maintenant. Tu es pire que je ne croyais. Une histoire d'hormones j'aurai pu comprendre, une aventure aussi mais pas tous ces mensonges. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir. » Dit-elle le sourire mauvais avant de partir rejoindre sa grand-mère.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se rendre sur L2, essayer de voir s'il peut raccommoder les morceaux avec Hilde.

Alors qu'il est dans la navette, il se dit qu'il retournera à Marseille ne fusse que pour voir ses enfants. Il y a encore des affaires à l'hôtel de toute façon.

Si Sylvia n'autorise pas des visites, il irait voir son fils à l'école. Il va prendre un avocat pour obtenir un droit de visite légal. Et puis, il a aussi son travail à Marseille, il ne peut pas tout expédier sur les roses, il a un carnet de commande bien rempli sur Terre.

Il ira peut-moins sur Terre, surtout si Hilde lui pardonne ce qu'il croit encore possible, leur relation avait toujours été si fusionnelle.

C'est le début de soirée, son sac à la main, Heero arrive devant son immeuble. Il sort la clef et entre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il entre dans l'appartement avec son trousseau ou il sonne.

Ne voulant pas indisposer la jeune femme en lui donnant de revenir en terrain conquis, il décide de sonner quand il arrive au premier étage.

-« Duo, c'est toi ? » Demande Hilde à travers la porte.

-« Non, c'est Heero. »

-« C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'amènes ? » Persiffle la brune.

-« Sylvain avait un spectacle cette après-midi. » Explique Yuy, un peu d'espoir dans le cœur.

Elle a bien dit qu'elle l'attendait, elle allait ouvrir la porte, il allait enfin rencontrer son enfant.

-« On est vraiment un bouche-trou. J'ai espéré que tu me rattrapes à l'aéroport, que tu me prouves que j'étais la plus importante, mais même pas. » Rétorque-t-elle des larmes de rage dans la voix.

Heero avale péniblement sa salive. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas précipité derrière elle ? Pourquoi ne peut-il jamais arriver à faire des choix qui lui sont favorables ?

Il met sa tête contre la porte et la caresse de la main comme s'il pouvait faire passer son désespoir à travers celle-ci.

-« J'y suis allé, il y a eu un accident grave. Je suis arrivé après le départ de la navette. » Explique-t-il.

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la suivante ? » Demande-t-elle.

Le brun n'en sait rien, il avait pensé à la représentation de son fils ainé, seulement il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était la raison première, alors il dit le fond de sa pensée.

-« J'ai voulu te laisser du temps et puis Sylvain avait son spectacle. »

-« Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'aurai pas laissé y retourner. Je ne suis pas une roue de secours. J'ai déjà introduit une demande de divorce pour bigamie. Va-t'en, retourne auprès de ta femme. »

-« Tu es ma femme aussi. » Plaide le brun.

-« Tu m'as très bien compris. Tire-toi. »

-« Laisse-moi voir Tristan, c'est mon fils. » Supplie le métis.

-« Ça c'est certain, c'est ton fils. Tu ne le verras pas. » Gronde Hilde.

Du bruit dans les escaliers fait se retourner Heero. Devant lui, il y a Duo, le regard triste.

-« Ça ne sert à rien ! Tu sais qu'elle est butée quand elle se croit dans son droit. » Commence Maxwell.

-« Je suis dans mon droit ! C'est un menteur, un manipulateur. » Lâche la jeune maman.

-« Hilde, tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu es en colère, c'est tout. Allez Heero viens. Toute cette tension ce n'est pas bon pour ton fils. » Insiste le natté.

Heero se décolle de la porte et descend les escaliers, le châtain à sa suite. Ce dernier le pousse dans son appartement.

Yuy voit que deux tasses sont préparées, qu'une jatte de café a fini de passer, constatant tout cela, il se retourne vers Duo le regard accusateur.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas empêché d'épouser Hilde ? »

Maxwell sourit.

-« J'ai essayé de te prévenir, rappelle-toi ! »

-« Tu aurais pu être plus franc. » Gronde le brun.

-« Je peux te retourner la réponse. Tu ne crois pas que Sylvia aurait compris, tu pourrais voir tes enfants. Hilde aurait été flattée que tu la choisisses pour le mariage ou simplement comme maitresse. » Expose calmement le natté en servant deux tasses.

-« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchi plus avant d'agir ? » Soupire le métis en acceptant la tasse qu'il lui tend.

-« Tu es peut-être sagittaire. » Plaisante Maxwell. (1)

Heero soupire et regarde le sol, il finit par dire.

-« Je me sens si mal. »

Duo dépose sa tasse sur la table, prend celle de son ami qu'il dépose à côté de la sienne. Il tire Heero à lui et le serre dans ses bras. Il respire son odeur, il n'espérait plus que cela puisse arriver, presque deux ans qu'il le regarde vivre de loin en étant qu'un élément suppléant.

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? » Soupire Yuy.

-« On va déjà laisser passer le week-end. Tu auras le temps de faire le point. »

-« Tu as vu mon fils ? » Demande le brun dans le cou du châtain.

-« Il est mignon, il te ressemble. »

-« Tu crois qu'elle va me laisser le voir ? »

-« Pas dans un premier temps. » S'excuse presque Maxwell.

-« Elle s'en occupe bien de Tristan ? » Finit par demander Heero en s'éloignant un peu de Duo.

Ce dernier le lâche à regret et va s'installer à la table où Heero vient le rejoindre rapidement.

-« Elle ne l'a pas appelé Tristan, en revenant, elle a attendu une journée et elle est allée le déclarer à la mairie. Elle l'a appelé Judas. »

Le brun écarquille les yeux.

-« Judas Tristan Yuy. » Complète Maxwell en mettant ses deux mains autour de sa tasse de café.

-« Qu'elle me déteste, d'accord mais pourquoi lui faire ça ! » S'indigne le métis.

-« Heero, ce n'est pas dramatique, vous pourrez toujours payer pour changer son prénom. Il est petit. Elle le regrettera sûrement la première. »

-« Tu as dit à Hilde que tu savais pour ma double vie ? » Finit par demander le brun.

-« Non, je lui ai dit que cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. » Avoue honteux le châtain.

-« C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Comment as-tu su ? » Interroge le métis.

Maxwell regarde sa tasse.

-« J'ai fait une recherche quand tu es réapparu dans nos vies, et j'ai vu que tu étais marié et que tu venais d'avoir un deuxième enfant, c'est pour ça que je t'avais dit d'être honnête avec Hilde. Je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas être heureux en couple après ou qu'il te manquait quelque chose pour craquer sur Hilde de cette façon. J'avoue avoir cru que ce ne serait qu'une passade, une histoire de cul. Sais-tu laquelle des deux tu veux ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Non, j'aime Hilde pour son tempérament, sa fougue, mais j'aime Sylvia pour sa stabilité et sa tendresse. »

-« Tu sais ce qu'on dit quand on ne sait pas choisir c'est qu'il y a une troisième possibilité. » Explique le châtain en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

-« Je veux les deux, je veux pouvoir voir grandir mes enfants ! » S'indigne le brun.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, voir grandir tes enfants ou pouvoir vivre avec leur mère ? » Questionne Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Demande le métis de façon suspicieuse.

-« T'aider à faire le point. » Répond du tac au tac Maxwell.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus important. » Avoue Heero en soupirant.

-« Je t'ennuie avec tout ça, excuse-moi. »

-« Cela fait plaisir de se sentir accueilli quelque part. J'y vais, je dois encore trouver un hôtel. » Lâche Yuy en se levant.

-« Reste, tu ne me gênes pas. Ça me mettrait mal à l'aise de te savoir seul et à ruminer tout un week-end. »

-« Il ne reste que le dimanche. » Se force à sourire le brun.

-« Reste. » Insiste le natté.

-« C'est tentant, je pourrais croiser Hilde et Tristan par hasard. »

-« Je sais que ça fait mal, mais appelle-le Judas, plus tu vas te braquer plus elle va s'entêter. » Affirme Duo en se levant. « C'est tout ce que tu as ? » S'étonne-t-il en voyant le sac de voyage de son ami.

-« Oui, le reste est dans un hôtel à Marseille ou dans l'appartement de Hilde. »

-« Sylvia t'a mis à la porte ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Oui et elle a demandé le divorce à mes torts. »

Le natté mord sa lèvre, intriguant Heero.

-« J'espère que tes divorces se passent sans encombre. » Finit par expliquer le châtain.

-« Hn ? »

-« Tu sais que la bigamie est interdite ? »

-« Oui, comme d'avoir trois enfants. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide. »

-« Tu connais les sanctions encourues ? » Demande d'une petite voix Duo.

-« Oui, la prison. Et le savoir ne m'a pas arrêté. C'est pour cela que tu voulais qu'elle avorte ? » Réalise d'un coup le brun.

-« Entre autre, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle sera une bonne mère. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit cela pour essayer de m'influencer ? » Panique le métis.

-« Non, mais déjà le choix du prénom te le prouve également. »

-« C'est vrai ! Duo, tu m'avais dit que tu veillerais aux grains, tu le feras ? » Interroge Heero en suivant son ami vers la chambre.

-« Bien sûr quand tu n'es pas là. Quand tu seras sur L2, je doute que Hilde me laisse l'approcher, elle aurait trop peur que je te donne des informations ou que je te l'amène. » Avoue le natté qui commence à changer les draps.

-« Duo, je ne crois pas que mes divorces se passent bien. » Rétorque-t-il en regardant le sol.

-« Et pourquoi ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Hilde a dit qu'elle avait introduit une demande pour bigamie. » Murmure-t-il.

-« Quoi ! Finis de changer les draps, je vais lui demander confirmation. Elle peut t'en vouloir mais ça je ne le tolérais pas. » Gronde-t-il en partant.

Malgré que Maxwell ait claqué la porte. Yuy l'entend clairement demandes des explications à la brune.

-« Tu ne peux pas vouloir qu'il s'en tire si bien. » Peste la jeune maman.

Vu la clarté de la réponse, elle doit lui avoir ouvert la porte. Heero hésite, est-ce qu'il essaye d'y aller ?

-« Enfin Hilde. »

-« Duo, je ne comprends déjà pas que tu savais qu'il était marié et que tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? »

-« Parce qu'il était heureux ! J'ai été le voir avec Sylvia, c'était plus pour les enfants, ça n'avait rien de comparable à ce que vous viviez. Avec toi, il resplendissait. » Insiste Maxwell.

Il commence à avancer pour se rendre à l'étage et se fige en entendant la réponse. Est-ce qu'il était tellement si mal dans sa peau avec Sylvia ? Il n'a pas l'impression. Un bonheur différent, c'est certain mais pas malheureux, cela il l'avait déjà dit à Duo.

-« Et maintenant tout le monde est malheureux. » Rage Hilde.

-« Ça j'y peux rien, c'est parce que tu n'es pas restée ici à l'attendre comme je te l'avais conseillé. Tu as tout cassé et si tu ne sais pas lui pardonner, c'est que tu ne l'aimais pas. » Accuse Maxwell.

-« Je suis en colère. Il a bafoué ma confiance. Comment peux-tu accepter de le voir et le soutenir ? »

-« Parce que tout le monde ne peut pas lui tourner le dos.

-« Et moi, je veux qu'il paye pour ses mensonges. Je ne retirerais pas ma demande de divorce. Tu peux lui dire quand tu le verras. »

Les pleurs du bébé s'élèvent. Une porte claque à l'étage. Les pas du natté se font dans les escaliers, Heero reste là les yeux écarquillées par ce qu'il a entendu.

Maxwell en le voyant amorphe prend un peu peur, il finit par le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse. Ensemble, ils vont finir de changer le lit et puis ils se couchent.

Duo reste tendu, tout cela n'est pas bon pour son ami.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Dans les livres astrologiques, il est souvent dit que le sagittaire masculin agit avant de réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Relena, Sylvia, Duo, Hilde, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 28 octobre 2011

* * *

**Double jeu**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

En se rendant à son bureau, Heero contacte directement Monsieur Skinker qu'il puisse s'occuper de tout en son absence. Il sait qu'il a des choses à régler en urgence avec lui, comme le calcul des primes qu'il puisse verser son salaire sur un compte et que le paiement de l'argent qu'il veut verser à Hilde et Sylvia pour l'éducation des enfants puisse se faire automatiquement.

Il ne tient pas à se leurrer, les choses vont aller de plus en plus vite. Il doute être encore en liberté la semaine prochaine. Beaucoup de lois ont été changées pour désengorger les tribunaux. Il n'y a plus que des procès quand on doit prouver la culpabilité de quelqu'un. La sienne n'est pas à faire. Il y a aussi un calendrier des condamnations par rapport à l'accusation, les jugements vont plus vite.

Il sait qu'il risque trois mois de prison pour bigamie. La seule chose qu'il ignore c'est le temps de prison pour le non-respect des deux enfants. Est-ce que c'est un mois de prison par enfant supplémentaire ? Ou alors un mois de prison par enfant tout court, c'est une chose qu'il n'a pas suivi.

Pour le moment, il se sent comme un malade ayant appris qu'il a une maladie incurable, tellement il sait que son temps est compté. Duo l'a laissé beaucoup réfléchir et il n'est pas certain qu'il lui aurait laissé autant de tranquillité s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il préparait son incarcération mentalement.

Toutefois, il ne s'est jamais leurré, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer. Il doit préparer l'avenir prochain de ses enfants, ils n'ont pas à payer pour ses erreurs.

En voyant entrer les deux policiers dans son bureau, en début d'après-midi, il sait que c'est la fin.

-« Je peux prévenir quelqu'un ? » Demande le brun.

Son collègue regarde les policiers et son patron, puis le travail qu'ils font depuis ce matin prend plus de sens. Ce n'est sûrement pas une semaine qu'il va être absent cette fois-ci.

-« Non, désolé, nous vous emmenons directement à Marseille. »

Heero se lève, rassemble ses documents et ramasse son sac où il a préparé des vêtements dès que Duo est parti au travail.

-« Monsieur Skinker, je vous laisse les rênes de l'entreprise. Jetez un œil à la section de Marseille. » Dit-il en suivant les policiers.

Intérieurement, il râle de ne pas avoir pensé à laisser un message à transmettre à Duo, il avait espéré avoir plus de temps.

Alors qu'il est assis dans la navette entre deux policiers, il se sent désolé pour son ami qui va s'inquiéter. C'est étrange que ce soit la seule personne qu'il ait eu envie de prévenir. Peut-être pas tant que cela, c'est aussi le seul qui a manifesté de la compassion et de l'intérêt. Cela doit surtout venir de là. Lui rendre son attention, et puis ses femmes doivent être au courant ne fusse que pour la lecture de la condamnation.

Est-ce que Hilde va faire le trajet ? Est-ce que Sylvia sera présente ? Est-ce qu'il a envie de voir leur visage réjoui ? Cela non plus, il ne sait pas.

µµµ

Lundi soir, Duo s'étonne de ne pas voir arriver Heero après la journée de travail. Il lui a pourtant donné une clef de son appartement. Peut-être que Hilde lui a pardonné alors il ne s'inquiète pas trop.

Hier, Heero a fait envoyer un beau bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle a accepté. Maxwell sait qu'il y avait une longue lettre avec les fleurs.

Il est heureux pour son ami, seulement il ressent un petit pincement au cœur de ne pas être celui qui le soutient et surtout de le voir s'éloigner une nouvelle fois.

Il est 21 heures quand le Gsm du natté sonne.

-« Monsieur Maxwell ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Monsieur Yuy m'a demandé de vous prévenir. Il a été arrêté cette après-midi, il vient d'être déféré au tribunal de Marseille afin qu'il entend sa condamnation dès mercredi. »

-« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

-« De rien. » Dit l'homme en raccrochant.

Le natté regarde son Gsm un peu abasourdi. Cela avait été vite cette histoire. Dire qu'il n'aura même pas eu le temps de voir son fils.

Il décide de faire une dernière tentative. Il sait que cela fera plaisir à Heero de pouvoir voir et avoir une photo de Judas Tristan dans sa cellule. Parce que là, il est parti pour quatre mois minimum de prison à devoir aller faire des travaux d'intérêt public pour payer son incarcération, à moins qu'il ne préfère encore rester en cellule et payer de sa poche les frais qu'il pourrait faire subir à la population.

Duo gravit les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage et frappe à la porte de Hilde. Cette dernière ouvre directement, preuve pour le jeune homme qu'elle sait que Heero n'est plus sur L2.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« Que tu m'autorises à prendre une photo de Judas que je puisse lui remettre mercredi. »

-« Il n'en est pas question ! » Gronde la brune.

-« Hilde, tu as gagné, il va payer pour ses erreurs. » Insiste le natté.

-« Pour la justice et les hommes, moi, je n'ai rien de plus. Il doit encore souffrir pour le rêve qui s'est effondré. »

-« Hilde, tu te fais du mal également. Il va tout perdre aussi dans l'histoire. Je doute qu'il puisse encore travailler pour la société Noventa. »

-« Tant mieux ! » Lâche-t-elle en claquant la porte.

µµµ

En remontant l'allée du tribunal, Heero est surpris de voir Duo assis dans les premiers bancs. Il va s'installer devant son avocat commis d'office. Il a pu le voir en arrivant à Marseille. C'est à lui qu'il a demandé de prévenir son ami, seulement il ne s'attendait pas à le voir faire le trajet, cela lui réchauffe le cœur.

Dans une autre allée, il y a Sylvia. Hilde n'a pas fait le trajet, elle n'en avait peut-être pas les moyens aussi. Il sait qu'elle aura de toute façon une copie du jugement.

Yuy se lève quand la cour lui demande.

-« Monsieur Yuy, vous êtes reconnu coupable de bigamie. Conformément à la loi, vos mariages vont être annulés et les frais seront à votre charge. Vous ferez trois mois de prison et serez assigné au nettoyage des autoroutes, des cours d'eau et autres réserves naturelles. Pour le fait d'avoir eu trois enfants, étant à nouveau hors-la-loi, vous ferez trois mois de prison supplémentaires dans les mêmes conditions. »

-« Monsieur le juge, il n'y a qu'un enfant en plus. La première madame Yuy a fait une ligature des trompes, monsieur Yuy a réalisé une vasectomie, j'ai les documents ici pour le prouver et la seconde madame Yuy a demandé à avoir une ligature des trompes à la naissance du bébé. Il n'y aura pas d'autres enfants pour ces trois personnes là, il n'y a pas d'augmentation de la population. » Argumente l'avocat d'Heero.

Le brun reçoit comme un coup de poignard en réalisant que Hilde n'a jamais parlé de ce besoin d'être sûre de ne plus avoir d'autres enfants.

Il se tourne vers Duo afin de savoir s'il était au courant. Celui-ci a l'air tout aussi surpris. En se retournant, il voit Sylvia qui le regarde complètement dégoûtée. Cela doit lui faire le même choc de se rendre compte qu'il s'est fait opérer sans lui en parler.

Ce serait bien si le juge accordait simplement un mois supplémentaire. Il se rend bien compte que Tristan, non Judas va avoir besoin d'un père pour l'aimer, l'acte de Hilde, il le ressent vraiment comme un rejet de son fils maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'autre enfant.

Sylvia est encore plus écœurée par son mari, elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'Heero avait pris une deuxième femme pour assouvir un besoin d'enfants qu'elle ne pouvait plus légalement lui fournir. Un moyen détourner la loi pour un ex-terroriste et son enfance particulière, elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais en apprenant sa vasectomie, ce n'est même pas pour cela. Il s'ennuyait près d'elle. Est-ce qu'il était resté pour les enfants ? Cela la dégoûte encore plus. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner s'il essayait de lui expliquer ses motivations ?

Malgré sa colère du début, elle avait espéré qu'il cherche à se justifier, une lettre, un mail. Elle l'aurait lu, seulement il n'avait repris contact avec elle que pour parler à Sylvain et les jours passant elle avait été de plus en plus blessée par son attitude.

A l'heure actuelle, c'était devenu trop tard. La seule fois qu'ils avaient été seuls l'un en face de l'autre, c'était pour la prévenir qu'il partait voir son bébé, même pas Hilde.

Elle avait décidé, à ce moment-là, de téléphoner à la jeune femme, son avocat lui ayant trouvé le numéro rapidement. Hilde se sentait autant rejetée qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas eu très difficile de la convaincre de porter plainte et demander également le divorce pour bigamie.

L'avocat d'Heero lui tape légèrement sur l'épaule pour qu'il regarde devant lui. Le juge et le procureur discutent ensemble. Inconsciemment, Heero croise les doigts, le cœur rempli d'espoir.

Les minutes semblent des heures, le juge et le procureur finissent par se mettre d'accord.

-« Vu les conditions particulières, le fait que le troisième enfant est dans un autre foyer que celui où il y a déjà deux enfants, qu'il n'y a plus moyen d'avoir d'autres enfants par voie naturelle, nous accordons la demande de l'avocat de l'accusé. Il n'y aura qu'un mois de prison supplémentaire. Il y aura douze pour cent du salaire réclamé au moment des contributions et cela jusqu'à la pension. Il y a trois enfants pour Monsieur Yuy, il assumera seul la sanction financière. »

Le juge frappe sur son pupitre. Heero se lève et s'en va jusqu'à la fin de la salle d'audience, il attend le policier qui doit l'amener en prison. Il cherche du regard Sylvia mais celle-ci reste assise comme si elle ne voulait pas devoir passer devant lui.

Duo arrive directement, il a l'air heureux que la sanction ne soit pas de six mois.

-« Tu ne vas pas payer l'hôtel qui garde tes affaires durant quatre mois ? Il ne peut pas vite venir avec moi pour le vider ? » Demande le châtain en se tournant vers l'avocat.

-« On peut toujours demander au policier. » Propose ce dernier.

-« Je viendrais te voir chaque samedi. » Rassure Maxwell.

-« Tu ne vas pas faire le trajet depuis L2 ! » S'indigne Heero alors que son regard reste sur le dos de la blonde.

-« Si, sinon personne ne le fera. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul. »

La phrase fait tourner les yeux du brun vers son ami. Oui, il peut le dire, il sait où sont ses amis et Duo doit bien être le seul.

Le policier arrive enfin et l'avocat fait la demande.

-« Ce n'est pas très réglementaire. Vous habiteriez un appartement, je dirais non. Vous signalez monsieur au réceptionniste, on passe par le commissariat pour que vous lui remettiez également vos affaires personnelles. » Propose le policier.

-« Merci. » Dit le natté.

Les choses se font dans l'ordre énuméré par l'agent. Du commissariat, Maxwell regarde partir la voiture de Police.

Les visites ne sont pas autorisées la première semaine. Il va devoir attendre une dizaine de jours pour le revoir.

C'est en soupirant que le natté repart lourdement chargé vers l'aéroport après être repassé par l'hôtel du brun.

µµµ

Dix jours se sont écoulés, Heero se demande si Duo viendra quand même lui rendre visite. Il avait envoyé une invitation à Sylvia, ainsi qu'une lettre lui demandant de passer pour lui parler des enfants. La lettre lui avait été retournée avec un grand NON inscrit dessus.

Depuis le début de son incarcération, il partageait sa cellule avec un homme de son âge, récidiviste. C'était la troisième fois qu'on le prenait à conduire sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il devait faire deux mois de prison et il était assigné au nettoyage, marquage des accidents de la route pour le faire réfléchir puisque les amendes n'avaient pas suffi les deux premières fois, il lui restait encore deux semaines à faire.

Heero, son travail n'est pas fixe, il va surtout nettoyer pour l'instant les abords des rivières avec deux autres détenus. En plus d'ôter les immondices, il faut les trier pour que la société qui les emploie puisse revendre les déchets pour payer l'homme chargé de les surveiller et leur nourriture, ainsi que le gîte.

Bien sûr, on ne met pas de grands criminels à ces corvées et vu les sanctions encourues en cas de disparition, cinq mois de prison supplémentaires, personne n'a vraiment envie de se soustraire à ses travaux d'intérêts généraux.

Il est certain que si on avait eu le choix, personne ne l'aurait fait ce travail. C'est aussi ce qui a poussé les autorités à mettre les prisonniers à ces corvées puisqu'on trouvait de moins en moins de main d'œuvre pour les exécuter.

Couché sur son lit, Heero pense à tout cela. Son partenaire de cellule fait un puzzle sur la table. Lui attend, il n'a pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant et les livres de la bibliothèque où il s'est rendu au début, il les a déjà lu ou ils ne l'intéressent pas.

Au coup de sirène, tous les détenus se mettent au début de leur cellule. Bientôt, la voix va dire ceux qui ont de la visite et qui peuvent avancer vers l'entrée au deuxième coup de sirène.

La semaine dernière, il a dû le faire aussi alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de visite. Il n'est pas persuadé d'en avoir cette semaine. Pourtant, son nom arrive en fin de liste. Yuy cela n'aide pas à être dans les premiers.

Est-ce que Duo a tenu sa promesse ? Est-ce que Sylvia a décidé de changer d'avis ? Il n'a pas osé envoyer une lettre à Hilde de peur que les deux femmes soient au parloir au même moment. Est-ce qu'elle aurait demandé à Duo et qu'elle serait venue de sa propre initiative ?

Quelle est la personne qui lui ferait le plus plaisir de voir ? Il n'en sait rien. Pourquoi est-il incapable de décider, de ressentir, d'apprécier quand ses sentiments sont en jeux ? Il réfléchit à tout cela tout en avançant dans sa tenue de prisonnier. Un bleu de travail orange qu'on le voit de loin quand il travaille à l'extérieur.

Heero doit bien admettre qu'il a trop de temps pour penser depuis qu'il est enfermé ici et qu'il a horreur de cela. Il aime être dans l'action, que les choses s'enchainent rapidement, vivre à cent à l'heure.

Quand il a le temps de réaliser ce qu'est sa vie, il y a trop de choses dans son passé qui le répugnent et l'énervent.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un parloir comme celui-là. Ce n'était pas un ensemble de vitres derrière lesquelles on voyait la personne et devoir lui parler avec un cornet. Il faut dire aussi que sa section ne fait pas partie du grand banditisme. Eux croupissent sur un satellite où ils doivent trouver le moyen de survivre durant tout le temps où ils purgent leur peine.

Ici, il y a une trentaine de tables éparpillées dans une pièce grande comme un terrain de football. Il y en a déjà beaucoup d'occupées. Son regard est attiré par une forme qui se lève dans le coin opposé de la salle.

C'est Duo, ce dernier lui fait signe de venir. De sa démarche silencieuse, il traverse l'espace pour venir retrouver son ami.

Il écarquille les yeux en voyant ce que la foule lui a masqué.

A Suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Relena, Sylvia, Duo, Hilde, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 28 octobre 2011

* * *

**Double jeu**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Alors que Heero n'est plus qu'à deux pas de la table, il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'assurer que ce qu'il voit est réel.

-« Salut ! Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? » Demande Duo.

-« Si en soirée, la journée, je suis occupé. » Répond Yuy sans quitter des yeux ce qui est sur la table.

-« Tant mieux, enfin, tant mieux que ce ne soit qu'en soirée. J'ai téléphoné pour savoir si tu pouvais recevoir des colis. Mais avant la première visite, c'est interdit. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Comment as-tu eu tout cela ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Tu as écrit à Sylvia en lui demandant de venir ? » Questionne le natté.

Heero cligne à nouveau des paupières surpris par la question sur un ton affirmatif.

-« Heero, Sylvia a gardé des contacts avec Hilde. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi. Tu aurais dû envoyer une lettre aussi à Hilde. Tu gâches tes chances à moins que tu ne préfères Sylvia ! » Reprend le natté.

-« Je ne sais pas. Sylvain et Heather me manquent. Je ne connais pas Judas. » Avoue-t-il.

Le châtain pousse un papier vers le métis en disant.

-« La qualité n'est pas bonne mais elle fait attention à ce que je ne le vois pas. C'est la femme de Kevin qu'elle ne connait pas qui a réussi à la prendre. »

Heero prend la feuille et sourit.

-« On dirait Heather. »

-« C'est ce que je me suis dit en préparant ça. » Sourit Duo en poussant une autre feuille.

-« Elles proviennent de mon ordinateur ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Oui, je l'ai récupéré au commissariat rappelle-toi. »

-« Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pour le reste. »

-« Ça a avoir avec ta lettre à Sylvia. Quand Hilde a su, elle a été furieuse, elle a mis tout ce qui t'appartenait sur la rue. Encore une chance pour une fois, je suis rentré à midi. J'espère que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'est pas servi. » Explique le natté.

-« Merci. »

-« Je t'ai amené ton livre de L2 et celui de Marseille. J'ai un peu fouillé tes affaires pour trouver de quoi t'occuper. Je t'ai mis du papier à lettre et j'ai acheté des timbres avant de venir. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le, je te l'amène la prochaine fois. »

-« Duo, ça me gêne. »

-« Tu ne dois pas, je le fais de bon cœur. »

-« Tu pourrais m'amener l'Econimat ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Ok, afin de te tenir au courant de tes actions ? » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Entre autre. »

Une sirène retentit. C'est déjà la fin des visites. Yuy rassemble ce que lui a amené Duo, il le remercie et reprend sa place dans le rang.

µµµ

Durant toute sa captivité, Heero écrit à Sylvia et Hilde. Si le brun peut constater que Sylvia ne lui renvoie plus ses lettres, il n'en a pas en retour. Hilde les retourne systématiquement sans les ouvrir avec « Je ne suis pas un bouche-trou » dessus.

Même si Duo lui dit d'arrêter qu'il se la met à dos. Il se rend bien compte qu'il l'a toujours mal considérée, il veut réparer cela.

Pas une fois, Duo n'a manqué le jour des visites.

La semaine prochaine Heero sera libre.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à savoir derrière lequel des deux lièvres tu veux courir ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Non, je veux voir mes enfants. Je crois que je vais commencer par aller voir Sylvia pour voir Sylvain et Heather. »

-« Ok, tu fermes l'option Hilde. » Réalise le châtain.

-« Tu crois que si je commence par elle, il y a des chances qu'elle me pardonne ? » Interroge plein d'espoir Heero.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais finir par elle n'est pas la bonne option. Si tu n'as pas de point d'attache, tu as ta place chez moi. Tu dois venir chercher tes affaires de toute façon. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Je dois avouer que seuls mes enfants m'ont manqué. »

-« Ok, donc si tu devais reconstruire c'est avec Sylvia. »

-« Duo, tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit qu'il y avait peut-être une troisième personne ? »

-« Oui, très bien. » Lâche Maxwell.

Son cœur s'accélère, est-ce que son rêve le plus cher deviendrait réalité ?

-« Je vais m'installer quelque part, essayer d'obtenir un droit de visite et chercher cette personne. »

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu vas prendre un appartement où ? Parce que tes enfants sont éparpillés. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Tu as raison, le mieux ce serait deux appartements. De toute façon, mon travail se situe sur deux endroits. »

-« Ro' choisit un appart sur Terre et vient vivre avec moi sur L2. » Propose Duo.

-« Hilde a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? » Demande d'un coup Heero en sondant son ami.

-« Pas régulièrement. »

-« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Soupire Yuy.

-« Je ne les ai jamais vu. »

-« Alors comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas le même ? » S'indigne le brun.

-« Les pas au-dessus de ma tête sont différents. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Je n'ai pas plus envie de l'entendre. »

-« Ça, je peux le comprendre. Je peux déménager si tu veux. » Propose le natté.

Heero écarquille les yeux.

-« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? » s'estomaque Yuy.

-« Parce que je t'aime bien. J'ai apprécié nos soirées. J'aime pas être seul et ma relation avec Hilde est tendue depuis cette histoire. Elle n'apprécie pas tout ce que je fais pour toi. »

-« Ça ne serait jamais qu'une semaine sur deux et je pourrais entendre mon fils, peut-être le voir. » Réalise le brun.

Et puis, il pouvait faire un effort, Duo avait déjà beaucoup sacrifié pour l'aider et le soutenir. Il ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos. Il aurait peut-être encore besoin de son soutien pour la suite.

La sirène se fait entendre.

-« Tu viens sur L2 quel jour ? » Demande le natté.

-« Au plus tard dimanche soir. Je veux voir mes enfants et prendre connaissance des modifications qu'il y a eu au sein de la Noventa et ma filiale. » Prévient le métis en se mettant debout.

-« Ok, passe une bonne fin de semaine. »

En partant vers sa cellule, Heero fait moins le fanfaron. Il se sent bien ici. Il a des ordres, les repas sont à heure fixe sans devoir se casser la tête sur ce qu'il va manger. Cela ne le gêne pas de patauger dans l'eau pour en extraire les immondices.

Il a même réalisé qu'il y avait peut-être moyen d'installer, comme dans le temps, des petites roues à aube pour augmenter la production d'électricité qui ne dépendrait pas du soleil ou d'une source de chaleur.

En rentrant dans sa cellule, il salue son nouveau codétenu, c'est le sixième depuis qu'il est là, les autres, en général, restent au maximum un mois, c'est souvent pour récidive d'infraction de roulage (1) ou autres qu'ils sont là.

Il doit aussi admettre que le retour à la liberté l'effraye un peu. Quelles sont les bonnes décisions qu'il a prises seul ? Sûrement pas de suivre J même s'il ne sait pas ce que sa vie serait devenue sans Odin.

Abattre la navette Noventa fût sa décision, même si les autres pilotes lui ont souvent dit qu'il avait été le plus rapide, qu'ils auraient agi de la même façon, à part Wufei.

Il ne regrette pas d'avoir épousé Hilde, seulement avec le recul, il sait qu'il y avait d'autres solutions.

Quelles sont les prochaines grosses erreurs qu'il va commettre et qui vont faire souffrir son entourage ? Est-ce qu'il en a déjà prise une bonne décision tout seul ?

Plus il réfléchit, moins il trouve. Il ne peut pas commettre volontairement une grosse infraction pour revenir ici, surtout que cela ne serait peut-être pas dans ce système-ci.

Il va faire comme il a toujours fait, prendre le moins mauvais de ce que la vie lui apporte. Elle lui a déjà donné trois enfants, il veut les voir, et pour eux il remontera la pente, il se reconstruira une nouvelle vie et quand il sera bien stable, il cherchera une personne pour la partager.

-« C'est comment la salle des visites ? » Demande l'homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Il est arrivé hier dans la journée, il l'a trouvé à son retour du travail.

-« Une grande salle avec des tables et deux chaises. » Répond Yuy en montant sur le lit.

Il préfère être sur le lit du dessus, il se sent moins opprimé, il a changé dès que son codétenu était parti il y a trois mois et demi.

-« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? » Demande-t-il.

Il en profite, pour une fois que son codétenu a l'air plus loquace qu'en train de lire avec son MP3 dans les oreilles pour s'isoler.

-« Quatre mois. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour récolter autant ? » S'exclame l'homme.

-« Bigamie et trois enfants. » Avoue Yuy.

Maintenant qu'il a commencé à parler, c'est difficile de ne plus lui répondre. Et il a pu le constater, qu'une fois qu'il a fait le tour, les gens le laissent tranquille.

-« C'est donc bien trois gosses différents sur les photos. J'ai regardé pendant que tu étais absent. Je n'ai touché à rien. » Affirme-t-il directement en voyant le regard acier se poser sur lui.

-« Hn. »

-« Ma femme aimerait un troisième. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir su me donner un fils. J'ai deux filles. » Reprend l'homme.

-« Si faire trois mois de prison, payer douze pour cent d'impôts supplémentaires jusqu'à la pension t'intéresse, sans avoir la certitude d'avoir un garçon, pourquoi pas. » Lâche Yuy en sortant son MP3.

-« Avant que tu ne t'isoles. Je suis là pour récidive à cause de déchet laissé sur la voie publique. On ne commence que lundi ? »

-« Demain, on doit laver la cellule, les couloirs de la prison et les communs, faire des travaux dans la buanderie. » Explique le brun.

-« Mais c'est dimanche ! » S'indigne l'homme.

-« Si tu es pratiquant, tu pourras te rendre à la chapelle. On est en prison, pas en vacances. » Rappelle le métis en dépliant le journal que Duo lui a amené comme chaque semaine.

-« Dis, tu as de la lecture ? On ne savait pas que je serai interné à la sortie du tribunal. » Soupire-t-il.

Yuy ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son avocat doit l'avoir prévenu tout comme pour lui ou son avocat n'a pas fait son travail. Il n'avait rien non plus quand il est arrivé ici puisqu'on ne peut rien prendre de l'extérieur, seulement il s'était débrouillé pour trouver ses points de repère sans faire chier son codétenu.

-« Ce que j'ai, je doute que tu apprécies. En sortant de la cellule sur ta gauche, au bout du couloir il y a des flèches pour t'indiquer la salle commune et la bibliothèque. » Dit-il avant de glisser ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

-« Merci, t'es sympa ! »

Cela doit bien être la première fois qu'on lui dit alors qu'il ignore royalement quelqu'un.

Ils sont en prison, leur courrier est lu à l'entrée et à la sortie, ils ne peuvent pas sortir de l'enceinte sans autorisation et seulement pour aller travailler. Pour le reste à part les heures de cellule de nuit, ils sont relativement libres de circuler sans prévenir.

Heero doute que dans les prisons pour criminels, ils soient aussi bien soignés. C'est vrai que devoir faire ses besoins derrière une tenture n'a rien de plaisant, cependant il a connu pire. Les douches communes aussi, il y a mieux, néanmoins ce n'est pas un hôtel grand luxe et puis après avoir ramassé des détritus toute la journée, il est heureux de pouvoir se décrotter, l'eau est chaude, c'est déjà un avantage.

Au bout d'une demi-heure son compagnon de cellule revient avec un bouquin. Il se couche sur son lit sans adresser un mot au métis.

La sirène retentit à 18h, le brun ferme son journal et descend du lit. Ne voyant pas l'homme réagir, Heero lui touche l'épaule.

-« A chaque sirène, tu as cinq minutes pour te trouver en faction devant les grilles de la cellule. Ici, on va manger. A 20 heures, c'est pour vérifier que tout le monde est en cellule et qu'ils peuvent fermer les portes. »

-« Ok, ils auraient pu donner un règlement. »

-« Tu l'as eu normalement dans les affaires remises par la prison. » Dit Yuy en se mettant à sa place.

Il désigne celle de l'autre. Il n'a aucune envie de faire l'écolage du nouveau, seulement il tient à avoir la paix, alors il montre le tableau des charges quand ils arrivent au réfectoire. Cette semaine, Heero est aussi de corvée pour le nettoyage des tables, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il doit le faire.

C'est un planning crée sur le numéro des lits et non des personnes présentes dans la prison, sinon le directeur ne s'en sortirait pas.

A 22 heures, c'est l'extinction des feux. Yuy entend l'homme pester d'être plongé dans le noir. Pourtant, il sait qu'il a lu le règlement, il l'avait en main à son retour de la cantine.

µµµ

A 6 heures quand la sirène sonne, Heero a déjà ouvert les yeux depuis cinq minutes. C'est marrant comme le corps peut intégrer rapidement une horloge interne.

Dans peu de temps les lumières vont se faire dans la pièce, il met son bras sur ses yeux pour éviter l'éblouissement.

-« Quoi, il n'est pas six heures. On est dimanche. » Peste l'homme.

Et tu es en prison, ne peut s'empêcher de penser le brun. Encore une chance que ses autres codétenus n'ont pas été une plaie comme celui-là. Il en devient presque heureux de sortir mercredi. Pourtant il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il va faire.

Les paroles de Duo lui tournent en tête. Il a envie de connaitre Judas, seulement l'attitude de Hilde l'a refroidi. Malgré le tempérament explosif de Sylvia, elle a l'air plus calme maintenant.

Est-ce qu'il a envie de reconstruire quelque chose avec elle ? Il ne sait pas, néanmoins il a été heureux. Une vie plus prévisible, plus calme c'est certain mais il s'y plaisait. C'est ce qu'il appréciait chez Hilde, elle boostait son quotidien.

En descendant de son lit, Heero se dit qu'il n'est toujours pas plus avancé. Son envie première, c'est de revoir Sylvain et Heather, c'est par cela qu'il va commencer en laissant ses autres sentiments de côté. Si Sylvia veut toujours de lui au moins il pourra voir grandir ses enfants, il discutera avec elle pour Judas et la société de L2

Ayant enfin fait le point à quatre jours de sa sortie, Yuy se rend au planning pour voir ce qu'il doit faire aujourd'hui après avoir pris le petit déjeuner. Il constate qu'il a son codétenu sur les talons.

-« Dis, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire à la buanderie ? » Demande l'homme en voyant qu'il y est affecté.

-« Faire la lessive et le repassage des draps qu'on vient d'enlever et des vêtements qu'on porte. »

-« J'ai jamais fait ça moi ! » S'exclame l'homme.

-« Tu sais au moins laver les sols ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Bien sûr. »

-« Prends ma corvée, lit 740. » Rétorque le métis en partant vers la buanderie.

Heero préfère cela au nettoyage des communs. Il est presque heureux de faire l'échange.

µµµ

Mardi soir, un maton entre dans la cellule après le repas du soir.

-« Lit 740 ! » Dit-il.

-« Oui. » Répond Heero en se redressant.

-« Oh, c'est toi Yuy, alors je ne t'explique pas la marche à suivre. » Dit le surveillant en lui tendant un sac de jute.

L'homme était reparti, le brun ouvre son placard où il y a ses livres, les articles de journaux qu'il a découpé car il voulait les garder pour comparer une fois libre. Il monte sur son lit pour ôter les photos de ses trois enfants.

Une fois son sac rempli de ses maigres affaires, il se réinstalle sur son lit.

-« Tu pars demain matin ? » Finit par demander l'autre.

-« Après la douche du soir. Ils ne vont pas se priver de mains d'œuvres. » Rétorque Yuy.

Pour une fois ramasser les conserves et les papiers gras le long du littoral l'énerve. Il est impatient d'aller voir chez lui. Oui, chez lui, il s'en rend compte son histoire avec Hilde a été une belle bêtise.

Son lit, Yuy l'a défait au matin, son sac avec sa trousse de produit de beauté a été remis à l'accueil avant de partir au travail. Quand il rentre, il passe récupérer sa trousse et ses affaires civiles. Fini les salopettes orange et les slips kangourou orange.

Il est 18h30 quand il arrive à l'accueil en pantalon et chemise.

-« Voilà ce que tu avais sur toi à ton arrivée. La clef de ta voiture, Monsieur Maxwell l'a laissée sur le parking visiteur depuis samedi. » Dit le préposé à l'accueil.

C'est vrai qu'il s'était demandé comment il allait quitter les lieux ne connaissant pas les horaires des bus. On peut dire que Duo a pensé à tout pour lui faciliter la vie. Dommage qu'il n'a pas laissé son ordinateur à l'accueil, il va devoir attendre dimanche avant de le récupérer.

Arrivé sur le parking, Heero parcourt les alentours du regard. Il sourit en voyant sa voiture. Il met la clef sur le contact, ouvre la boite à gants de manière à vérifier que ses papiers sont toujours là. Il sourit en voyant un papier collé sur l'intérieur de la boite.

_« Sonne-moi. »_

Et le chargeur de son Gsm. Le brun met le contact, branche son chargeur dans la prise de l'allume-cigare et compose le numéro de Duo avec plaisir. A la troisième sonnerie, son ami décroche.

-« Tu es dehors ? » Demande le natté.

-« Si je te sonne, oui. Merci d'avoir pensé à tout. »

-« Sous la roue de secours dans le coffre, il y a ton ordinateur et le chargeur. Je ne voulais pas te laisser un mot si on avait ouvert la voiture durant les quatre jours. » Expose le châtain.

-« Et si on avait volé la voiture ? »

-« J'ai une copie de ton disque dur, même si ce n'est pas la même chose. » Rétorque Duo. « Tu as déjà été voir tes enfants ? »

-« Non, je vais y aller avant le bain, si Sylvia a toujours le même horaire. »

-« Alors je te laisse, à dimanche ? »

-« Oui. »

Impatient de voir ses enfants, Heero met la marche avant. Heather doit avoir bien changé en quatre mois. Est-ce qu'elle va le reconnaître ? Est-ce que Sylvia va lui laisser les voir surtout ? Réalise-t-il en se garant devant le portail du jardin.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) infractions de roulage, belgicisme. Infraction au code de la route.


End file.
